Lemon Drizzle
by givingthisatry
Summary: A collection of short, Dramione Lemon and Lime one shots. This is rated M and should be read with that in mind.
1. Equals

**Lemon Drizzle **

* * *

**A note on this series:** Inspired by something AuraAuthor is doing, I decided to put my small lemons, limes and sweet treats into their own story. Each one will be different, though I may consider the odd second instalment if called for. I will also consider requests where appropriate.

I tend to favour a strong Hermione that does not lose her mind in the presence of Draco and try to incorporate that anywhere I can. I also tend to escalate as they go on because it tends to weed out people who read stuff marked as smut then complain and report.

**WARNING:** These will all be M rated and mostly smut. Do not read this is you are underage or offended by such content. A lot of people enjoy this stuff so getting huffy and reporting it when you could simply click away now is a really lame thing to do.

Discretion is advised.

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Equals**

* * *

**Notes: ** no explicit smut in this chapter - strong sexual themes and references.

* * *

"Urgh! How very boring," exclaimed Hermione, faking a yawn and eliciting a hearty laugh from several members of the group.

"So, you're telling me you don't want some guy to sweep you off your feet, tie you up and ravish you?" laughed Neville Longbottom, the words strange coming from his mouth.

"Must be a boring shag Granger," said Malfoy with his trademark smirk.

Hermione snorted. "As opposed to you Draco, the one trick pony… from what I hear," she added innocently, sipping her drink.

"And what trick is that supposed to be?" asked Draco. He was usually good at masking his emotions, but it was obvious the witch had irritated him.

"Let me guess at your last several sexual encounters, shall I?" she asked, leaning forward. The group erupted in laughter.

"Go on princess, have a guess!" clapped Blaise Zabini, always pleased to see Malfoy get a dressing down, though it was only usually only ever Narcissa Malfoy who delivered it.

She put on her best soft, dumb sounding voice, "oh Draco, fuck me Daddy," she began, causing Draco to shift uncomfortably in his seat, "tell me exactly what to do and what to say so I don't have to think for myself while you act out all your fantasies which mask as sexual, when really you just like feeling powerful. Your arousal is nothing to do with me and everything to do with yourself," she finished, a malicious smile on her face. "oh, and what's the password to your vault at Gringotts?" she purred.

"Bloody hell, I never thought I would hear Granger use the term 'fuck me Daddy,' laughed Theo, blushing.

For her part, Hermione had never stopped hating Malfoy for the way he had treated her over the years, and what happened to her at the Manor. He'd never apologised. Just got on with his life as a slime ball. He deserved this. Plus, she was sick of his smug attitude towards the endless stream of witches he dated and how he thought that made him superior to modest wizards like Neville or Dean.

"Someone get Malfoy some water for that burn," snorted Pansy Parkinson (ignoring the fact she had once been one of the women Hermione so adequately described).

"As opposed to you," countered Draco, more calmly than he felt, "I bet you just lay there like a starfish... you're criticising my sex life because you either don't have one, or it's boring," he argued smugly.

Draco couldn't hide his annoyance when she merely laughed at him. Why wasn't she feeling self-conscious like he was?

"Not true Malfoy, I just have no interest in some wizard acting like he knows more about my pleasure than I do," she replied.

"Perhaps you only shag shit wizards… that would explain the stick you seem to have permanently wedged up your arse Granger," he countered smoothly.

"Shots fired," whispered Justin, causing Ginny Weasley to nod. Harry Potter, wedged somewhat between the sparring ex-school mates looked like he hoped the sofa would eat him.

Hermione simply smiled serenely.

"No Draco, I am not saying I won't let a wizard dominate me. What I am saying is he'd have to EARN it. I don't hand myself over to every wizard I shag like some whimpering, sighing little school girl. If he wants power, he can win it from me," she said, raising an eyebrow and finishing her whiskey.

"I think I just got an erection," whispered Blaise in Draco's ear.

Hermione smirked, having heard him. She had discovered she could have that impact on wizards, when she wanted to, of course.

"I don't fuck subordinates, nor am I one. I fuck equals Draco – that's the difference between you and me," she finished, landing the death blow as she shrugged her coat onto her shoulders.

She always left around this time, and she wasn't about to let Draco pull her into a pissing match. She had work to do in the morning.

* * *

"Granger," snapped Draco, having followed her out of the bar when no one was looking, distracted by trying to get to the front of the line for more drinks.

"Malfoy, it's creepy to follow women down alley ways," she retorted, not slowing down her pace. She wasn't interested in whatever rebuttal he was cooking up.

Hermione heard him growl as he ran to catch up with her. He was still athletic and had moved into step with her in a few short seconds.

Hermione stopped abruptly and looked at him impatiently.

"What are you here for Draco? To complain about earlier? To sling a few names at me?" she asked, digging her index finger into his chest accusingly. This argument had been a long time coming, if she were honest with herself. They were always at each other's' throats in the office.

"No Granger," he sighed.

"Really?" she asked, somewhat shocked. He had to be working some kind of angle.

"What you said back there. You only fuck equals… is that why you've never given me the time of day?" he asked, "you don't think I am your equal?"

Hermione snorted. "No. I haven't given you the time of day because A – you don't want it. And B – even if you did want it, you're a pompous ass that likes to toy with women emotionally, and physically, from what I have heard," she replied.

Draco looked like he had been slapped in the face but stood his ground.

"I am not what you think I am Granger," he stated simply.

"What do I think you are Draco?" she hissed, annoyed that she wasn't back at her apartment with Crooks by now.

"A blood supremacist. Serial womanizer. Lazy trust fund child," he said, "take your pick."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She did think he was all of those things and more.

He let out a large sigh.

"You really tore strips off me in that pub Granger… it was a little uncalled for," he reasoned.

Hermione simply raised her eyebrows and snorted in disgusted, resuming her walk to the apparition point.

"Hey, Hey!" he snapped, gripping her wrist and pulling her backwards.

Hermione immediately gripped her wand and shot him a death stare.

Draco raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry Granger, I won't touch you," he said.

She relaxed her arm and put her wand back in her pocket.

"I know I was a prick at school… and I come off as a certain kind of person at work," he began, "and yes, you were right about my sex life… worryingly so," he admitted, looking at the ground.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She really was always right. Looking at him, it seemed as though he were fighting something internally.

"Are you OK Draco?" she asked, somewhat concerned about her out of character colleague.

"Fuck it," he growled, stepping into her personal space and placing a tentative kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, and to both their amazement, she didn't pull away.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he pulled back a moment.

She knew she should have run a mile, but she was intrigued by the jolt of electricity she felt in her body when he touched her. Despite his earlier accusation, Hermione was no boring witch.

"Trying something…" he said absentmindedly, distracted by the way it had felt to feel his lips on hers. It was so curious. He never had this reaction to something so simple. Draco generally needed much more stimulation to reach the kind of high he got from that simple gesture.

"Trying what?" she mumbled against his lips as he kissed her again, this time lingering longer.

"Being equals," he said, pulling her closer and kissing her neck. Hermione moaned as he pushed her deeper into the alleyway so they wouldn't be seen.

"Equals…" she repeated breathily, nodding her consent.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

What little lemons do you all like? ...


	2. Head Games

**Head Games**

* * *

**Note:** Smutty and Hogwarts based

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

She knew what he was doing. He'd been teasing her for weeks. Ever since he'd found out she wasn't a virgin in that stupid game of truth or dare Ginny lured her into, he'd become fixated on embarrassing her with it.

In the past it was to do with being a Mudblood or a bookworm when he pestered her, now he'd changed approach. He was openly flirting with her and making sexual comments in order to torture her.

But she wasn't about to give into it. She would not be brought down to his level or rise to it. She was Head Girl for Gods sake. She just needed to put her head down, work hard, get results and move on with her life so she never had to see his smug face again.

Hermione sighed deeply and stretched, shaking away the thought of him. Overall, she was satisfied with what she had achieved in her study session, though she figured she must have been there a while given the state of the candle at her library desk. She was out well past curfew – but that was one of the perks of being a Head.

"At the books again I see Granger," came a smooth voice from behind her, causing her to jump so violently her legs hit the table and caused a few books to crash to the floor.

Draco chuckled darkly as he leaned down to pick them up and toss them back on her desk.

"You're out past curfew," she said disapprovingly.

"So are you," he pointed out, leaning against her desk casually. Hermione ignored his closeness as she packed her bag.

"I am a Head," she reasoned.

"And I am a prefect," he replied sweetly.

"Don't remind me," she grumbled, scowling into her bag.

"Never happy to see me, are you princess?" he asked serenely, handing her the last book for her bag.

Hermione snatched it and glared at him.

"Just do it already," she said, slipping the last book into her bag and turning her body to him.

"Do what?" he asked, confusion written on his attractive features.

"Make whatever little comment you plan to make, put whatever little hex on my book bag. Just get it over with Draco. I've had a long day and I just want to go to bed," she snapped.

Draco smirked. "You want me to take you to bed princess?" he asked, his tone dripping with innuendo.

"Aaaaaand there it is," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I was being serious!" he huffed.

"Come off it, Malfoy. You've been at this since that game of truth or dare. Your new angle to torment me with. Yes, I have had sex. That's right. Someone actually got it up for Hermione Granger. HA. HA. What a joke!" she snapped, standing up to full height.

Draco looked taken aback. He wasn't expecting this response.

"I am glad I have provided such a laugh for you and so much new material," she said with a slow clap.

"Grumpy this evening princess," he said, deciding to ignore her outburst.

Hermione practically growled as she cast her book bag over her shoulder and walked her reference materials back to the restricted section. She thought he hadn't followed her until he appeared again by the shelf, she was stacking books into.

"You're so oblivious Granger. I am making these comments to get your attention, not to torment you," he almost whined.

"Well Draco. If you like a witch. Don't bully and harass her. I don't buy into that 'boys hurt and tease' when they like you bullshit," she said, not believing him anyway.

"Alright, what do you buy into?" he asked.

"Respect. Genuine interest. Not calling me a _Mudblood_…" she began to list.

"I don't call you Mudblood anymore," he said, stepping straight into her personal space. She could smell his expensive cologne and the gum he was chewing.

Hermione couldn't recall a time she had ever been so close to him, but she put the throbbing in her lower half down to the late hour and intimacy of their position. Not him. Definitely not him.

"Still deficient on the other two," she retorted, trying to remain unbothered by the intense physical reaction he seemed to be inspiring between her thighs. She'd never been attracted to him before, despite his objective attractiveness. She couldn't work out what was different tonight.

Hermione must have lost focus because he was pressed against her and whispering in hear ear before she knew what was happening. "I can feel you reacting to me Granger. You can't hide from me," he purred, causing her to shiver.

"No idea what you mean," she said through gritted teeth. He was challenging her, and she was losing. She didn't like it.

"Just give in to it Hermione. I bet a studious little minx like you would love to be shagged in the library. Pushed against this shelf and fucked from A-Z," he said seductively, running his fingers along her exposed collar bones.

"Is that what you fantasise about Draco? Getting under my skirt between the stacks? Having me beg for your cock?" she said, beckoning him with her eyes.

"That's more like it Granger," he said, licking his lips and looking down at the small witch.

"What's brought this on Draco?" she asked, adjusting his tie, which was askew from the day. She was only meant to be toying with him, though if she was honest with herself, her resolve was weakening.

"Ever since that game of truth or dare I couldn't get the idea of having the Gryffindor Princess for myself out of my head. Your legs open wide, screaming the Malfoy name as you come for me…" he admitted, pressing his arousal into her to better demonstrate his seriousness.

Hermione groaned as he ran his fingers through her wild curls.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" she purred quietly.

Draco took a quick glance in each direction and then lifted her onto the shelf, opening her legs and pressing his arousal straight onto her knickers, causing an appreciative moan from the brunette witch.

There was no delay, he'd gained entry to her mouth within seconds, kissing her with a desperation she was shocked he had. For anyone, let alone her.

"You can't be serious," she gasped as he slipped her knickers to the side and entered her with a finger.

"Would you prefer I fuck you on one of the tables in the great hall?" he asked sarcastically, smirking at her obvious pleasure.

"I told you not to be rude to me," she gasped as he slipped another finger into her.

"Sorry, I'll behave," he said, kissing her neck and continuing his attentions.

"I like it when you do what you're told," she said seductively, running her fingers through his soft platinum tresses.

Draco chucked into her mouth as he kissed her again, taking his time.

"You wouldn't believe how obedient I can be Granger," he said, hitting a spot within her that made her gasp. Sensing she was close, he hit it again and again, circling her bud with his thumb.

She was soaking for him and it took all his self-control not to release his belt and take her right then and there. But he told her he would behave, and he was a man of his word. Instead, he brought her to orgasm on his fingers, enjoying the feeling of her pulsating pussy gripping his fingers tightly.

Catching her breath, she looked up at him through lidded eyes, his fingers still buried inside of her. "I didn't take you for the obedient type," she said, panting.

"I'm quite versatile," he said, smirking down at the flushed witch, proud of his handiwork.

"Care to prove it?" she challenged, arching against him.

"With pleasure Granger," he said, unclasping his belt.


	3. Blinded

**Blinded**

* * *

**Notes: **Request by _AmethystRoseMalfoy _with a few tweaks to make it me (hope that's OK). Sexy time ensues. Remember the rating!

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Relax," she said, checking the binding around his wrist.

"Some random witch I can't see is tying me up, I don't think I'll be relaxing any time soon," hissed Draco, pulling against the restraints but realising it was no use. Whoever she was, she was good with a wand.

He hadn't seen her come in and she'd caught him quite by surprise when she'd accosted him and tied him like some kind of animal. Naked as the day he was born. And he just knew this had something to do with that bloody game of truth or dare.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she purred, running her fingers down his exposed chest. Draco shuddered involuntarily. "Your fantasy earlier, I'm going to give it to you," she added.

"Who are you?" he asked, in half a mind to kill the girl, with the other half impossibly turned on by this scenario. After all, he HAD said his fantasy was for a witch to tie him up, render him helpless then take him at her will. His mind drifted briefly to earlier.

_"I didn't take you for the submissive type Draco," giggled Luna. _

_"I'm not Lovegood. That's the point of a fantasy isn't it? To do something a little outside of the norm for you?" he replied._

_"I'd just like to meet the witch with the guts to tie up Draco Malfoy and think she'd get away with it," laughed Blaise, earning himself a smack in the chest from Draco._

"I'll tell you later," she said, slipping onto his body to straddle him and bringing him back down to Earth.

"At least let me touch you," he pleaded. He could feel she was light, but he wanted to know if the witch was sexy. Was she the kind of witch he fantasised about? Did it matter?

There were a few painful moments of silence before she leaned down to kiss him, tentatively at first, but when he opened his mouth to let her in, she gladly took his invitation. There was a hesitance to the way she kissed him he hadn't sense with her since she accosted him in his room, and he liked it. She was nervous. She wanted him to like this, which did something to settle his nerves.

"Promise you won't touch your blindfold?" she asked. He imagined she was biting her lip when she said it, another turn on for him.

"I promise," he replied huskily.

With that, she released only one of his hands. "Explore me then," she offered, bringing it to her bare hip.

Draco didn't need telling twice. He trailed his fingers along her taught stomach and upwards, teasing her perky breasts. She grabbed his hand and guided him to squeeze, then showed him how she liked her nipples teased. Draco couldn't help but let out a whimper in appreciation.

She was sexy as hell. Petite with soft breasts, eager for him to touch her. His erection strained below her, eliciting a moan from the witch.

"Do you like what you can feel Draco?" she asked, her voice sultry. It was so familiar, but so strange. He figured he had to know her. He knew every girl old enough to be doing this at Hogwarts, not to mention she was acting out the fantasy he mentioned in the game, so she had to have been there. He knew this sexy little witch, but who was she?

"Yes, you're gorgeous," he replied, moving his hand further up her body to stroke her neck, trying to urge her to come down and kiss him again, which she complied with – but not before restraining him fully again.

Draco moaned into her mouth and pushed up against her.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked, deciding to give himself to this fully. He could feel the witch was sexy… and he did fantasise about this. But in his fantasy, he knew the witch. Yet, there was something deeply sexy about having no idea who this was. It was actually better than what he had previously dreamed up.

"I haven't decided yet," she said, snaking her hand between them to give his cock a squeeze. Draco let out an appreciative grunt. He could feel her smiling above him. She had quite the presence, this witch.

"You're a very naughty witch, do I know you?" he asked, trying to focus as she trailed kisses down his chest. Merlin, he hoped she wasn't a tease and was actually going to put his cock in her mouth.

"Of course, you know me Draco," she purred, kissing his weeping tip.

Shamefully, the usually authoritative Malfoy let out a whimper. What was the witch doing to him?

"Do I know you well?" he questioned, wondering why he was pushing this issue, given what her wicked tongue was doing to the end of his cock.

"No, you don't," she said, suddenly enveloping him entirely with her mouth.

"Fuck," he growled, straining against the bindings. He wanted to touch her. To fist her hair and guide her. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but wait to see what she would do. He was frustrated and turned on all at once.

She hummed against him as she picked up her pace. Amazingly, without being guided, she more or less gave him what he liked. Slowly, he thought less about his restraints or what he would like to be doing, and instead focused on her. The feel of her mouth on him. The slight tickle of her hair dropping on his stomach. He could smell her too. She smelt fruity, as if she were summer as a person. He couldn't recall smelling a witch like that before.

He wondered if she was a blonde or a brunette, or what house she was in. This seemed like a Slytherin thing to do. But he'd shagged two of the Slytherin girls already who had been in that room, and he knew it wasn't them by touch alone. The other one, well, put politely, was not as slim as this witch. So, he concluded, it wasn't a Slytherin witch. This witch was from another house, though which one, he had no idea.

"Yes," he purred as she took him to the back of her throat. Who was this minx? The mystery was driving him just as crazy as the spectacular blowjob he was getting. But just as he thought he was about to explode, she pulled back, eliciting a disappointed groan from the frustrated wizard.

"Patience Draco," she whispered, kissing her way back up his chest.

Draco sighed, but waited for what she would do next.

Much to his delight, he felt her line him up with her entrance and sink down on him slowly.

She was tight, hot and wet. She took him easily, but he still felt himself stretching her every inch of the way. He let out a grunt and pushed his pelvis up to try and sink even more deeply into her, causing a breathy gasp from the little witch. Oh, the things he wanted to do to this adventurous, naughty witch – if only his hands were free. If only he had time. It seemed the logical conclusion to this that she would disappear, leaving him wanting.

With one sense taken away, he found his others heightened. For example, every time she let out a breathy little moan he would shudder. Though he didn't know who he had been fantasising about when he would think of this, this witch was exactly right. She was taking him slowly, and seemed to be enjoying him like he was her own personal plaything.

Everything she did was deliberate, from running her nails across his bare chest, to kissing the wrists she had bound. At no point did she lose control or change her pace. Instead, he could hear her building herself to the pleasure she wanted. He was there to please her, not the reverse, which was exactly the fantasy he'd cum more times to in the boy's bathroom than he cared to admit.

The remarkable thing was that without seeing her, without touching her, he could feel her building to release precisely as he was. How could he be so totally in tune with a witch he'd never met? Never even seen…

When he heard her moan his name and drop her head to his chest and gasp, he knew he was free to let himself go, so he thrust upward with all of his strength for a few more pumps to finish inside of her.

They stayed like that for some time, her head touching his chest as they caught their breaths.

She'd released him right as she walked out the door, never seen and with no explanation… only an inexplicable and profound sense of loss on Draco's part – not to mention a burning curiosity, and another erection.

* * *

"So, who the bloody hell could it be?" asked Blaise, looking around at the girls at every table as though he were a detective in an old-fashioned novel.

"If I knew that Blaise, I wouldn't be bloody-fucking-sitting-here… now would I?" snapped Draco, eyeing the Ravenclaw table for possible mystery women. Why did so many girls at Hogwarts have the same hair length anyway? It made it impossible to at least rule a few out.

"Snappy today I see… worried she won't be back for seconds?" teased Theo.

"Fuck off," snapped Draco, stabbing his fork into his breakfast sausage aggressively.

Theo and Blaise exchanged an amused look.

"Alright mate, let's at least rule a few out," said Blaise.

"That blonde tart Lavender at Gryffindor has bigger tits than you described and there is no mistaking Loony Lovegood's vague tone, even in a sexual scenario," he reasoned, "so not them."

Draco nodded his agreement.

"Millie is too… large…" he said, lowering his tone so as not to offend her, "and you've shagged Pansy and Daphne so I would know if it were either of them," he continued.

"True and truer," said Draco.

"Well, it wouldn't be Granger," snorted Theo, looking in the Golden Trio's direction.

The boys all sniggered in unison.

"What as that dumb fantasy anyway? Something about having walked in on a young couple muggle couple somewhere tropical when on holiday once and wanting to be looked at the way the muggle bloke was looking at the girl?" Theo asked rudely.

"Yes, some romantic bullshit like that. Not surprising, I would hardly think Granger would have much to offer between the sheets," smirked Draco, taking a bite of his murdered sausage.

"I did feel a bit bad for her when we all laughed though," said Blaise, earning him an eyeroll from Draco. He was always the sappiest of the boys.

"Ok, so we rule her out," said Theo. "Ginger Weasel is too in love with Potter and you said the girl's hair seemed wavy or curly… that rules out Tracey and Cho… Christ… who the hell is left?" he mused.

"Now you see my problem," whined Draco.

"Maybe someone told someone who wasn't there and that's how she knew?" suggested Blaise.

"Possible, I suppose," replied Draco, though he had a suspicion that wasn't the case.

"Well, I'd love to stay and watch you dismember your breakfast while sulking, but I have a group study thing to get to," said Theo.

"Ah shit, I forgot about that!" replied Blaise, grabbing his bag.

"Good luck finding the mystery sex goddess, you lucky bastard!" called Theo, looking back at Draco with a devilish smirk.

"Yep," grunted Draco, pushing his plate away.

It was at that moment, a scrap of black fabric dropped down onto his plate. He looked at it for only a moment before he realised it was a blindfold.

His head snapped up immediately, feeling his eyes bulge as the witch who had sparked all of this conversation stood above him.

None other than Hermione Granger herself.

"You?" he asked, gobsmacked.

"They only asked for a sexual fantasy Draco. Not more than one… not even THE MAIN one. It just so happened you and I had something in common," she said haughtily, leaning down to level with him.

"Thanks for um… scratching my itch," she added, this time in the same, unmistakable confident and sultry tone from the night before.

Draco said nothing, just gaped at her like a fish out of water as his pants tightened at her words.

She looked down at his crotch and smirked, "do let me know if you'd like to help me out again sometime," she added, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh and, ah, don't call me boring again!" she added, smirking as she turned on her heel and sauntered away from the stunned wizard.

Worse still, she even had the audacity to grin at him over her shoulder.

"Merlin," muttered the stunned wizard - unsure whether to be outraged or horny. He settled for both.

* * *

**Fin**


	4. Putting Things Right

**Putting Things Right**

* * *

**Notes:** This one is explicit because my first ones weren't Lemony enough (apparently). Reader discretion is advised.

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Granger, what are you doing?" He asked, a bemused smirk forming.

"Working Malfoy, a foreign concept to his lordship... I'm sure," she replied.

"Yes but, we're interns at the ministry..." he began.

"Yes," she snapped, "low paid ones for three days a week, obviously. I need to supplement my income."

"Aren't your parents dentists? I thought that paid well in the muggle world," he asked.

"It does Malfoy but since I obliviated them thanks, in part, to threats by your father, they had to take huge amounts of time off work and moved across the world... twice. things are tight- other than a bed to sleep in, I can't ask for anymore right now," she hissed, storming away angrily with his empty plate. 

* * *

Hermione sighed as she pulled the blinds down. Finally, alone and out of sight of Muggles, she could use her magic to clean up. A welcome relief, given the throbbing pain in her arm.

She rubbed it absentmindedly and winced. For her part, she couldn't wait until the internship was over and she took an available full time position - never to darken the doorway of "_the friendly bean"_ cafe, ever again.

She was jolted from her thoughts by a clearing of the throat which caused her to jump and pull her wand.

"Malfoy?! What the fuck are you doing here? How did you even get in?" she growled, keeping her wand trained on him.

"Well Granger, I'm a wizard, so you do the maths about how I got in. Given who you are, you might want to be a bit more concerned with your security," he began to lecture.

Hermione sighed and dropped her wand, her free hand drifting back to the aching arm.

Draco's eyes dropped to it then rose to meet her curious stare.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, it plays up sometimes," she admitted. If she could be honest with anyone about 'that' injury, it was him. After all, it happened in his home.

Draco winced. "That'll be my Aunt's fault."

"I know," she replied evenly, looking at him strangely as he approached and took her arm gently.

"A Muggle cafe? Why not work somewhere in our world at least?" He asked, tracing her Mudblood scar with his finger.

The strange part was that despite never having a civil conversation, she was compelled to reply honestly, rather than hex him out of the door for touching her.

"Use your brain Malfoy. I can't go anywhere without questions about the war. Autographs. It'd be like you trying to work somewhere like that..." she reasoned.

Draco pursed his lips. "I suppose you're right..." he admitted.

"Not that you'd have to lower yourself, of course," she mumbled.

Draco leaned against the nearest table and sighed. "I don't think you're lowering yourself Granger - though with everything you've done for the wizarding world, the least you'd think they'd do would be give you a scholarship for the program," he mused.

"Well, something we agree on then," she said, clapping her hands together. "Anyway, it's not so bad here...private too. I don't fancy Skeeter writing articles about what a pauper I am," she laughed bitterly.

He made no protest as she pulled her arm away slowly and pointed her wand at her sink full of dirty dishes.

"They think I'm such a fast worker," she said innocently, smirking as an hour of muggle labour was whisked away with a wand.

Draco smiled, making no move from the table he lent on.

"So, Malfoy, why are you here?" She asked.

"Maybe I like Muggle cafes," he responded.

"Be honest," she said haughtily, rolling her eyes.

"Your arm. I've noticed it at the Ministry and again yesterday. This kind of muggle work will only exacerbate it you know..." he began.

"I know that Malfoy," she replied, trying to remain calm. She really wasn't in for a lecture about her work choices.

"I've read all the books... there's nothing I can do, and I've already told you I need the money," she said dismissively, checking the stock levels to see if she needed to order anything before she left.

"You haven't read ALL of the books Granger. I think you'll find the Malfoy library is a graveyard of forgotten books on…err... creative... forms of magic," he said casually.

"Are you admitting to having dark artefacts in your library Draco?" She asked, pretending to be scandalised.

"I would never... but if I did... hypothetically... there might be something there to help your problem," he explained with care.

"And why would you help me?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well, I'm responsible. We're all responsible. Look at what she did to you…I want to put it right," answered the blonde.

"For what price?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Who would really blame her about being apprehensive about a Malfoy, no matter how bright he'd proven himself to be in their Ministry program?

"No price Granger, I'm not that person anymore," he said evenly, seemingly unoffended by her question.

Hermione remained silent as he pulled a deceptively small book from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I would like it back when you're done. There are others... if the answer isn't in there... just ask me," he said.

He'd disappeared before she had a chance to reply.

* * *

**Two months later** …

* * *

Hermione walked out of her room when she heard the loud pop. She'd forgotten Draco was bringing another book tonight.

They'd been working on it a few months and there had been progress. Most of the internal damage from Bellatrix's magic had been rectified and she didn't have to deal with much pain anymore - though the scar remained as unsightly as ever.

Draco hadn't given up; confident the answer would be somewhere in the library. She had long since accepted he genuinely felt bad for his earlier treatment of her.

The Malfoy family had a strong sense of duty, and he felt that he needed to right as many of the wrongs they did as possible. That, he explained, was why he had come to her that day in the café after realising her symptoms post Bellatrix torture were worse than the scarring.

"Malfoy," said Hermione as she walked out, fiddling with her earring.

"Merlin Granger, what are you all dolled up for?" He asked, doing nothing to hide his obvious appraisal of her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew she was dressed like a complete tart. "It's Ginny's fault," she explained, "she wanted us to dress provocatively for her hen's night."

"Well, you've certainly met the brief... can you even wear knickers with that?" He asked, cocking his head and examining the panels of black lace down each side of the tight silk dress.

"What do you think?" She asked, giving him a meaningful look.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, seeming to remember why he was there.

"Here's the next book I was thinking might do something," he said as he shook his head, stepping forward and handing it to her.

Hermione smiled and took it, thumbing a few pages before she put it on her side table for later.

"I'll get to it just as soon as my hangover has dissipated tomorrow," she said.

"Yes, well, ah, you should have fun, and, oh... I am out with the Slytherin lads for monthly catch up so apologies if we run into you... and more apologies for the harassment you're going to face from them in that outfit," he said, suddenly unsure of himself.

Hermione was amused. All wizards really were that simple. Even Draco Malfoy. A slutty back dress and they don't know what to do with themselves... and he hadn't even seen the heels.

"You think they'll like it?" She asked, suddenly a little self-conscious to be stepping out in something so attention grabbing. It was not her usual look, though she did feel sexy.

"I think every straight wizard in London would like you in that Granger," he said calmly, raising a well-manicured eyebrow.

While they'd been working on this, they'd begrudgingly become somewhat friendly, so she wasn't surprised he didn't insult her - though how much he liked her in the dress was a bit of a shock.

"Well, I had better leave you to it. Be safe... you might attract a few more wizards than you're used to in that," he said, somewhat concerned.

"I'm a big girl Malfoy," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok," he said, raising his arms in surrender and walking into the floo. 

* * *

"I'm not interested," said Hermione, wincing as the persistent wizard continued to touch her waist.

"Come on love..." he slurred. She was about to get her wand out when she heard a cold voice next to her.

"I believe the lady said she wasn't interested," said Draco calmly, but the threat was unmistakeable.

"Alright mate, didn't realise she was yours," said the man, scuttling away.

Everyone knew who Draco was. They also knew the kinds of things he did for the Dark Lord in the war. Though he was underaged and coerced - it led most wizards to have a moderate fear of him, which he seemed to exploit from time to time.

"I did tell you about that dress," smirked Draco.

"Well aren't you a knight in shining armour?" She replied more flirtatiously than she intended.

Somewhere in the distance she could hear the girls squealing. Ginny had made it clear that if she wanted to give her the ultimate hens night gift, she'd go home with an attractive wizard for some "well deserved" fun.

"Dressed like that, I'll be anything you want Granger," he said, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked, gobsmacked.

He smirked at her. "I think I made that pretty clear," he said, making a point of blatantly looking at her cleavage.

"Aren't you meant to be with your friends?" She challenged.

"Aren't you meant to be with yours?" He retorted.

"Yes but Ginny wants me to find a random wizard to shag," she said absentmindedly, before realising what she'd said and blushing furiously. She was so used to saying what she was thinking with Draco she'd forgotten to filter herself. Or maybe it was the wine…

"Oh, she does, does she? Smart witch. Well, it just so happens I am available... what do you say Hermione Granger?" He asked, reaching out to stroke the lace on her hip.

"What are you offering?" She asked, this time giving him her best bedroom eyes.

For the first time ever, she saw a slight blush on Malfoy. Admittedly, she'd been told she did the sultry gaze quite well in the past.

He stepped in front of her and caged her to the bar. "Well Princess," he began in a low whisper, "I am offering to let you take me home and have your wicked way with me... but I know you're not wearing knickers, so I'll happily take you to the bathroom here and fuck you into the wall if that's what you're after."

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him. He really was a good-looking man. Not to mention, he'd spent months helping her with her injury for no personal gain she could see beyond doing the right thing.

Plus, if she had knickers, they'd be soaking at his sexually charged suggestions. She really did need a good shag, and this wizard could obviously give it to her.

"Ok," she said, finishing her wine and taking his hand. 

* * *

Hermione moaned as his tongue circled her clit. He'd spread her legs on the sofa as soon as she got them back to the apartment.

"You should never wear knickers Granger... I want access to this perfect pussy whenever I feel like it," he said huskily, slipping two fingers into her wet heat.

Hermione moaned and arched her back. She felt so sexy like this. Her dress pushed up and legs spread wide for an attractive man on his knees.

"You're so sexy," he purred, kissing her inner thigh as he continued to pump his fingers, "I can't wait to feel you around my cock."

Hermione loved it when wizards talked dirty. She felt a rush of wetness between her thighs and knew Draco noticed it too.

"Do you like being on your knees for me?" She asked between moans, fisting his soft platinum hair.

Draco hummed against her. "Almost as much as I'm going to like you sitting on my face."

The image alone set Hermione on course to achieve her first orgasm, aided by Draco picking up his pace with his fingers and talented tongue. 

* * *

When she'd finished riding out her orgasm Draco straightened up and wiped his mouth. Without warning he scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom, placing her on her feet carefully.

"Take the dress off," he ordered calmly.

Hermione, still feeling aftershocks of her orgasm, complied. She pulled the zip and let it fall to the floor without further ceremony.

Now she stood before him in only her black stiletto heels, blushing at how exposed she was.

Draco walked behind her and pressed himself to her, letting her feel through his trousers what she was doing to him.

"I'm going to fuck you in these heels granger," he said, taking each breast into his hands and rubbing them gently. Hermione sighed and dropped her head back.

Draco's breathing hitched as he explored her body, touching every bit of exposed skin he could reach.

"What do you want Princess?" He asked huskily as she turned to kiss his neck.

"You inside me, stretching me, filling me," she purred seductively.

Draco immediately pulled back and began to remove his clothes, distracted by a very naked Hermione crawling onto the bed on her knees and exposing herself to him.

She was still glistening from where he pleasured her earlier.

Still on her knees, she reached back and spread herself with her fingers, giving him a perfect, explicit view of her dripping core.

"Look At you Granger. My little whore," he said harshly, getting onto the bed and slapping her behind. Hermione let out a delighted squeak.

Draco leaned down and licked her slit again, eliciting a moan from the brunette witch.

Then, without warning, he slammed into her. His cock was larger than she expected, causing her to fall forward into her elbows.

Draco was not bothered. He held her in place by her hips and fucked her hard and fast, to the point where she wasn't sure she could take it.

When she began to whimper he slowed, taking deliberate and hard slow strokes in and out of her.

"Does it feel good enough for you Draco?" She purred, pressing herself back against him.

"So good," he remarked, "I wish you could see how sexy you look on your knees for me, heels on and pussy dripping," he said, stroking her lower back reverently.

"I can't wait to cum inside you over and over, then have you spread for me like you did earlier so I can see what I've done to you," he purred, picking up her hair to fist.

"Oh, yes," she cried as he gave her a few more hard strokes, pulling on her hair in time.

"But first, I want to look at you when I cum in you," he said dropping her hair and flipping her over.

Immediately, his mouth found her nipple and began to suck as his hand rubbed tight circles on her clit, his cock pumping at a slower pace.

"I'm going to...," she cried, moving her hips in time and letting him overload her senses as he worshipped her breasts with his mouth.

"That's it. Cum on my cock, my little whore," he said roughly.

"Why don't you fuck me like I'm your whore then Draco?" she challenged, making eye contact with the blonde.

Draco rose to the challenge and began to pound her again, harder and harder.

"Keep your eyes open, look at me, he ordered," watching her as he thrust.

Hermione looked up at him, her mouth a soft 'O.'

"Fuck," he moaned as his eyes dropped to her bouncing breasts then darted back to meet hers.

Her moans became more frantic as she clawed at his back. It was obvious she was close.

"That's it Hermione. Show me what it feels like to have you come undone around me," he whispered.

That was it for her. A thousand stars exploded in her eyes and she fell apart as he continued to shag her into the mattress.

Just as she rode out the last of her orgasm, he grunted and released his seed deep inside her.

He immediately flipped her over and pulled her to her knees, admiring the mess he'd made as it dripped down her legs, just as he promised.

"I've always so liked to watch you Granger," he admitted.

Hermione moaned, inexplicably ready to go again. 

* * *

**Fin**


	5. A Witch Like You

**Notes:** Explicit and has sat on my phone for 400 years!

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**A Witch Like Me**

* * *

"What would you loathe to enjoy more? Me tying you to the bed and fucking you into the very expensive mattress… or would you simply loathe to enjoy me making love to you even more?" He asked cockily.

"If you're trying to intimidate me Malfoy, it isn't working," she replied tersely, crossing her as she wondered how she got into this position. Though of course she knew. Ambition and idiocy.

_She was 21, and after a few years of Ministry work she, along with 7 other of the young, best and brightest, had been tapped to go away on an exclusive and intense summer program. It was the gateway to great things - or so she had heard._

_What she hadn't been prepared for was the ego that came with intelligence. It's not that she was without it, it was just that hers just manifested itself as self-righteousness rather than outright bastardry. Yet, somehow after a few too many drinks she'd been drawn into a tawdry game of poker with the ante upped, and upped._

_Which is how she'd lost her own body to the biggest bastard of them all. Draco_

_Malfoy_._  
_

"Me? Intimidating? Why, I wouldn't hurt a fly," he said innocently, pouring them a nightcap into very expensive crystal. Of course, he'd paid to upgrade to the most exclusive suite, while Hermione was in a windowless room in the basement.

Though, her room wasn't without its charms, given the distinct lack of arrogant prick there.

She hated that he flaunted his wealth, even here.

"I think we've had enough to drink, don't you?" She asked.

"I think we're going to need more given what we're meant to be doing," he said evenly.

"Did you rig this to humiliate me?" She asked, setting the glass down.

"Of course not. I was after Alice... I didn't think I was going to end up with you, Granger," he replied, looking disgusted.

That's when she felt it. The old pang of hurt and rejection. It's not that she wanted him. It was just that it hurt to always be the one not wanted.

She shot her eyes down towards the glass to cover it but he caught it quickly. His observational skills were keen. After all, despite his heroism, it was likely it would be Malfoy that would one day run the Auror division, not Harry.

"Not that you're not attractive Granger," he added quickly. He hadn't actually wanted to upset her so much these days. A fact that disturbed him to no end.

"I don't need your pity Malfoy," she said, drinking the contents of her glass down in one.

"Besides. We can just lie," she said coolly, her walls now drawn around her tightly. The painful pang of rejection firmly in her rear-view mirror.

"Lie?" He repeatedly slowly.

"Yes, to the others. We can just tell them we went through with this ridiculousness so no one loses any more bets and be done with it," she spelled out, walking across the large room towards the door.

"No Granger," he said, blocking her path.

"What?! You can't be serious?" She asked, mouth agape at the suggestion they might go through with it.

"Why not? Everyone will think we did anyway which will damage both our reputations for different reasons… but none the less, may as well get a shag out of it?" He said matter-of-factly.

"Wow Malfoy, you sure know how to seduce a woman, how are you still single?," she retorted with sarcasm.

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"I can show you how I can seduce a woman," he replied challengingly.

"This is insane..." she began, exasperated.

"Funny Granger, I didn't have you pegged as a chicken… or a liar," he replied, knowing what buttons to press, but unsure why he didn't take her get out of Azkaban free card.

Maybe because he didn't fancy sleeping in a cold bed tonight?

Hermione took in a deep breath. She wasn't about to backdown to Malfoy. Plus, she was a big girl. It was only sex. And it had been a while.

"Fine then Malfoy, show me how you would seduce a witch like me," she said, her tone dripping with innuendo.

Draco's eyes lit up. "With pleasure," he replied.

* * *

Draco sat down on the plush chaise lounge, gesturing for her to sit with her back to his chest. "Really?" She asked, almost spilling her newly filled drink with her hand gesture.

"This experiment relies on a few assumptions Granger. The first being we have to pretend we would ever willingly be in this situation. So, pretend for a moment that we've met at the bar and I've charmed you. You're back at my hotel and though we plan to end up in bed together, we're going to dance around the issue for a while...now come here and let's start," he ordered.

Hermione wanted to argue but the logic was sound. They'd never manage this stupid little experiment if they were entirely themselves.

"So, you want to role play then... only instead of the maid and the manor owner, you want to be the versions of ourselves that find each other attractive and would go home together..." she said, settling into position.

"Exactly, only, we can revisit the maid and the manor owner," he said, taking advantage of their closeness to whisper in her ear, "I quite like the sound of that one."

Hermione shivered but didn't miss a beat. "Who said you wouldn't be the maid in that scenario, Malfoy," she replied wittily.

Malfoy chuckled. "Well I suppose roleplay is, by its very nature, fantasy," he said, relaxing backwards and allowing her to find a comfortable resting place on his chest. "Plus, maybe I wouldn't mind being the maid?" He added cheekily.

"Mmmmm," she replied, taking a small sip of her drink, letting out a slight giggle at the thought.

"I didn't think you'd be in to that sort of thing Granger," he said casually.

Hermione smiled against her glass. "Well, you don't know me," she said honestly.

"Pity," he replied, taking her wrist with one hand and her glass with the other. He placed the glass on the side table, never letting go of her fine wrist. He drew gentle circles on the creamy white skin there.

"I'd be happy to let you tell me what to do," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck.

"Is this where you do your wooing?" She asked, her voice wavering only slightly.

"Mmmmmm, I'd much rather do some more talking. I like this game, don't you?" He asked, running his fingers down the side of her neck.

Merlin, she hated to admit it but he had her. The slow, languid shapes he drew on her exposed skin as he held her close, but without anything overtly sexual, was driving her insane.

"I didn't know you were interested in shagging smart witches Malfoy," she replied, holding on to her sanity.

"Hmm," he whispered against her ear. "Would you like to know a secret?" He asked.

"Ok," she replied breathily as he played with the hem of her shirt.

"I don't shag many witches," he replied evenly, nibbling her earlobe.

* * *

"You don't...ohhhhh," she choked out breathily as his hand caressed the tops of her breasts, exposed by her shirt.

"What?!" she finally replied gracelessly.

Draco stopped abruptly and Hermione turned her body to look at him.

Draco smirked at her. "Perceptions can be wrong Granger. I have high standards and want only the best for myself. Therefore, I don't show witches my bed very often," he replied honestly, pushing a wild curl from her flushed face.

"Then why do this experiment then Malfoy? This game?" She asked.

"For a smart girl, you're rather dim," he replied, placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

Hermione pulled back and almost giggled.

"What?" He snapped. He'd never had a witch laugh at his kiss before. Who did she think she was?

"I almost fell for it!" She said.

"What?" He asked. It was now his turn to be confused.

"Your seduction techniques. You said you could do it. I have to hand it to you Malfoy, you're good," she said, eyes looking at his lips. "I can't believe I almost fell for the 'you're special' ploy," she finished, mimicking his voice.

Draco growled and pulled her lips to his with a tight grip on the nape of her neck. Hermione opened her mouth in shock and he seized the opportunity to kiss her deeply.

Draco wandlessly removed every scrap of clothing from them both which earned him a yelp from Hermione, who moved to cover herself.

"No, no, no," he said, running his hands down to her breasts. She arched against him as he caressed her there. "You said you'd let me seduce you, so let me," he purred.

"Okay," she breathed, letting him snake an arm down her body towards her waiting core.

"You're so fucking sexy like this Granger," he said huskily, entering her with his fingers as she squirmed against him. He loved her tanned skin and petite frame.

"Don't stop then," she panted, loving the feeling of him enveloping her as he pleasured her. Their position made her feel surrounded by him, which she discovered wasn't an entirely unwelcome experience .

"Bossy as always I see," he chuckled, withdrawing and pushing her forwards so he could stand and lift her, taking her over to the large four poster bed.

"I take it you decided lovemaking would annoy me more?" She asked, taking his lower lip between her teeth.

"Or maybe I just wanted to make love to you, Granger. I don't always have ulterior motives," he pouted, smirking as she wrapped her toned legs around him.

"No, just most of the time," she joked. Her voice was playful but her eyes practically set him on fire, inviting him to do all manner of unspeakable things to her.

"Hmmmm, there's always later," he threatened, biting her neck. Hermione let out a moan.

"You're very surprising, you know that?" He said, looking her in the eyes before he dropped down her body and spread her legs, peppering kisses along her inner thighs, creeping torturously to the junction between her thighs.

"So are you," she gasped as she felt him wrap his lips around her aching bud.

"What can I say," he replied against her core, "I like to please," he breathed.

"Fuck, yes, don't stop," she begged, gripping his soft hair between her fingers.

"No chance Granger," he responded, drawing to height and plunging into her.

* * *

**Fin**


	6. After

**Notes:** You could read this as a part two to the last chapter, or on its own. M for smut, lemons and language. I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to those of you who always leave me reviews, you make my day and remind me it is worth finishing stories to post.

* * *

**After**

* * *

**The morning after the night before...**

* * *

Hermione woke with a start, memories of last night rushing in, making her blush immediately.

Had she really done those things? With Malfoy of all people? Oh gods... he was never going to let her forget it.

Why the hell didn't she run away under the cloak of darkness? Instead she was pinned under his arm as he held her close, his body pressed firmly to her. Stuck. Doomed to an awkward morning after.

Bloody hell! She didn't take him for the type to cuddle either.

Slowly, she began to extract herself, hoping he was a heavy sleeper.

Just as she thought she might make it, he pulled her back roughly.

"I don't think so Granger," he said sleepily.

Hermione let out an indignant squeak, but her traitorous body refused to struggle as she felt his hard morning wood pressing against her behind. Instead, she melted back into him.

She could practically hear his self-satisfied smirk. Bastard.

"That's more like it," he whispered, kissing her neck. He was being almost... affectionate with her. It was most disconcerting.

"Malfoy..." she began, her voice hard.

"Granger, we have the day off, and nowhere to be. Why don't you just stay here with me a little longer?" he said. He wasn't pleading, but it still felt strange for such an ask to come from him.

"Last night was..." she began, intent to remind him it was a one off, brought on by dumb, alcohol fuelled bets.

"Fucking sexy," he said, slipping his hand over her to touch more of her naked body. Oh gods. She was so exposed.

"Who knew you were so... flexible... that muggle yoga thing you mentioned really needs to make its way to the wizarding community... I've never had a witch quite so… flexible," said Draco. His tone sent tingles through her.

Hermione felt herself blushing again. It was true. Their encounter had been exceedingly passionate... and he'd taken her in a multitude of ways. In truth, she'd never been with a wizard with so much stamina...

Ron had been attentive, but a one and done, maybe two of she was lucky, kind of wizard. She'd had a few muggle hook ups that were much the same.

She supposed it was true what they said. There's a fine line between love and hate. Not that she loved him. But their dislike of each other certainly translated well to passion - which seemed to give weight to the concept. "I can't stay," she pleaded.

"Why?" He asked, tracing her bellybutton.

"It's not right..." she explained, "we work together... we don't even like each other... you only shagged me for a bet…"

Draco snorted. "I don't do anything I don't want to do, even for bets Granger. As for work, we're not in the same department, and neither of us is senior to the other... I'm sure you read the handbook... no rules have been broken here," he replied haughtily. It was true, she had read the handbook. She was Hermione Granger, after all.

She was silent a moment. He did have a point. But even still. He was Draco Malfoy. Who knew what he was planning to do with his now... very... intimate knowledge of her?

"You don't trust me," he said evenly, as though he could hear her thoughts. He didn't seem to be offended, but it still made her feel bad.

"Not really," she admitted, never one to lie.

This time he was silent for a time, but he didn't stop tracing patterns on her skin with his fingers.

"You know... I wouldn't hurt you Granger," he said, kissing her neck again and making her shiver. "I wouldn't use you letting me have your body against you... I want you to stay here with me, I want more of you..." he said, clearly deciding Gryffindor openness would be better than a Slytherin approach with her.

"But the others will know," she said, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I don't care, do you?" He whispered.

"I... I suppose not," she conceded.

"I'm not done with you yet Granger ... are you done with me?" He asked huskily, slipping his fingers between her wet folds. "You're so wet for me... it doesn't feel like you're done with me."

Hermione let out a shaky breath.

"Well, some of that's your mess from last night," she said, suddenly aware of the state she was in.

He smirked against her neck, "so it is. Wish I could say I was sorry...Shall we have a bath then?" he asked, already rolling out of bed and taking her with him. 

* * *

Draco stood, unashamed of his naked and aroused form. He knew he looked good. What he hadn't realised was how good Granger would look spread out in his bed. Nor could he have guessed how good she'd feel. Something he remembered that vividly, and was keen to repeat, post haste.

Hermione looked up at him, chewing her lip. It was clear she still wasn't sure about his offer. He had a thing for smart witches, but the overthinking really was a bother in times like these.

Impatient, he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the opulent bathroom, at the centre of which stood a raised polished stone tub, almost the size of a small swimming pool.

He looked over and noticed Hermione roll her eyes. "Problem?" He asked.

"Could this be any more ostentatious?" She asked. He smirked. Granger never did care about shows of wealth.

"I'm sure it could... perhaps some gold? Or little statues of angels?" He offered sarcastically, drawing a hearty laugh from the witch. He'd discovered, in between their heated sessions last night, she had quite the sense of humour.

"Alright, you win," she said, her attention on the large silver taps which were pouring steaming water into the tub.

Hermione stood somewhat awkwardly, clearly self-conscious, as he filled the tub and put some nice oils in for good measure. Thank god for magic or the thing would have taken years to fill. He was worried she might change her mind if he didn't get her in there soon.

"Is the temperature ok?" He asked her, gesturing for her to try. She looked at him curiously but dipped her arm in as a test. "Yes, it's perfect," she sighed.

Holding her hand, he helped her up the large step and into the bath, careful she didn't slip. Hermione looked at him like he had grown a second head.

He shook it off. He'd been raised a gentleman – he wasn't about to let her fall and hit her head.

One didn't let the best shag of their life get away so easily, after all. 

* * *

Draco hissed as he slipped into the hot bath, the claw marks along his back reacting to the water.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw them.

"Oh gods, Draco, I'm so sorry," she said, running her fingers along the worst one. He turned around and smirked at her, walking her backwards into the side of the ridiculously large stone bath.

"Don't be. You have no idea how good it felt at the time," he whispered, kissing her swollen lips.

Hermione opened her legs and let him settle between them as she kissed him back. The level of intimacy they were able to slip into was disconcerting for them both, though neither voiced it.

When he pulled back, she looked confused, but as he settled on the stone seat within the bath, he pulled her to his lap and began to massage her shoulders – making his intention clear.

"Mmmmm," she purred, obvious pleasure on her naturally pretty face. "Are you trying to seduce me again?" She asked, though she didn't seem keen to complain.

"Maybe..." he said, kissing her neck.

"Why are you being so nice to me Draco?" She asked suddenly, "you didn't even want me, remember..."

Draco felt a pang of guilt. He had won the wrong witch in last night's games... but fate had better ideas for him when it gave him Granger.

"Well, that was an error, and I was lucky to wind up with you in my bed Granger," he replied, tucking a curl behind her ear.

Hermione snorted. "This is so strange," she remarked.

"It is," he admitted, "but regardless…would you like to shag me in this rather 'ostentatious' bath?"

Hermione giggled and slipped her hand behind to grip his cock, causing him to hitch his breath.

"I suppose I may as well," she purred, deciding for once not to be sensible, and to give herself over to the pleasure the attractive wizard could give her. 

* * *

**Three weeks later, filing room, Ministry of Magic**

* * *

"We don't have much time," she moaned, wrapping her legs around him as he fucked her into the filing cabinet.

"I don't care," he growled, pulling her hair roughly to tilt her head, giving him access to her exposed neck.

Draco kissed his way upwards, finishing with a rough bite on her lower lip, eliciting a yelp from the witch.

"You're rough today," she said huskily as he moved them across the room, dropping her on a small bookshelf so he could have greater access to her body.

"You deserve it," he growled, slamming into her roughly, his grip on her thighs bruising.

"What do you mean," she asked, pressing her hands to his chest to make him stop.

Draco stilled, breathing heavily.

"I saw you with him," he said, his eyes, normally a clear blue, looked stormy. He was jealous. That much was obvious.

"Who?" She asked, keeping her hands firmly against his chest. He wasn't going to be allowed to finish with her unless he was honest, and they didn't have much time as it was.

"Justin... I saw you and him on the balcony yesterday," he said accusingly.

"Yeah... talking. You're being ridiculous," she said using her thighs to push him away.

"You were all over him!" Snapped Draco, pulling up his trousers but never letting his gaze leave her.

"First of all, his mother died Draco. Everyone in the office knows. If you weren't so far up your own arse, you egotistical twat, you might have known that!" She hissed, looking for her knickers on the floor.

Draco said nothing, unsure how to process her response.

"And I don't understand why you're jealous anyway," she added, huffing as she slipped the scrap of black lace up her tanned legs.

"I am not jealous," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Really Draco? You just ruined your chances at finishing inside me to complain about a hug I gave a wizard whose mother had died," she retorted, putting her hands on her hips angrily.

"I don't like people touching what's mine," he said quietly.

"Well first off, that IS being jealous. Which you're trying to deny. Secondly, I'm not yours Draco. I'm just the secret whore you shag in closets," she hissed. She seemed angry, but he also saw hurt in her eyes.

Draco stood, open mouthed as the pretty brunette left the room in a huff.

"No you're not, you're not that at all," he told the closed door quietly. 

* * *

**That night, Hermione's apartment**

* * *

"What do you want?" She asked angrily as she opened the door, "was I spotted brushing hands with the postman? Perhaps I smiled at a man in the supermarket…"

Draco narrowed his eyes and pushed his way in, ignoring her sarcastic comments.

"Did you mean what you said Granger?" He asked.

"About what?" She replied.

"You think you're some secret whore I'll only bother to shag in a closet?" He said evenly.

"Well, I mean, it's rather obvious, isn't it?" She said.

"Do you think I'd be angry about seeing Justin put his arms around you if you were just some slut I used to scratch an itch?" He argued crudely.

"Draco!" She hissed, not appreciating the language.

"Sorry," he said, looking down, "it's just, completely not true."

"What's true then?" She asked.

"Last weekend I went on a date," he began.

Hermione looked at him, bewildered. The man made no sense.

"And she was dying to go home with me Granger. Gagging for it. She was tall. Leggy. Pure blood. French. She was on the cover of _Witch Weekly_ recently," he said, almost boastingly.

"If this is your payback for Justin, I'm not interested. We're done here Draco. Leave," she said, squaring her jaw.

"Not until I've finished," he said forcefully, backing her into the wall of her hallway.

"I didn't do it, because all I could think about... was that it wasn't you," he confessed, looking into her eyes intently. Searching for something.

"Wasn't me?" repeated Hermione slowly.

"Mmmmmm," he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Her hair wasn't wild like yours. It wouldn't have felt the way it does when I pull it," he said, tangling his hand into her soft curls.

"And her lips weren't plump and red like yours, ready to kiss like yours, ready to suck my cock like yours," he said, pressing himself into her.

Hermione moaned quietly.

"Her skin wasn't beautiful and tanned like yours," he whispered, nipping her earlobe, "it wouldn't have looked as perfect next to my hands," he said, slipping a hand down and squeezing her inner thigh.

Hermione was breathing heavily. He'd never said things like this to her before, and the way he was touching her was making her forget herself.

"And she wouldn't have made the same sounds as you, my sexy little witch," he said, kissing her neck.

"When she came, she wouldn't have looked up at me with those beautiful eyes," he purred, now eye to eye with her and tracing a finger along her lips.

"There's no way she would have stayed on my mind like you do Granger. No way she'd drive me insane with every smart remark and fucking debate at work... I wouldn't think about what knickers she might be wearing or when I could next tear them off every time I saw her..." he said, slowly moving down to his knees, kissing her through her dress.

"And her pussy," he said, flipping up the hem and sweeping her knickers to the side, "would never taste as good as yours," he said, diving in with his tongue.

Hermione moaned, lifting her leg slightly so he could throw it over his shoulder.

"Good girl," he mumbled against her core.

"What does this all mean," she asked breathily, gripping his hair tightly as she rocked her hips.

"It means," he said, looking up at her from his submissive position, "I don't want you seeing other wizards. I don't want anyone to touch you but me... and I don't want to touch another witch either," he growled, lapping her juices as she rocked on him gently.

Hermione moaned again. It was hard to think straight when he was doing these things to her. She'd been so angry with him earlier... now this.

"Be mine... not for the night or the hour we have free... be my witch Granger," he said, very convincingly, as he lapped up her nectar. "I don't give a fuck who knows about it."

Hermione groaned and leaned her head back against the wall. Having him do this to her right beside the door was insanely erotic.

"Yes," she said. She didn't decide on the answer, so much as it tumbled out.

He slowed then, running his hands along her thighs.

"Bed then?" He asked, kissing her inner thigh.

"Bed," she nodded. 

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Leave me a review, say hi, make a suggestion!_


	7. Flat Share

**Notes:** This is a suggestion by Iris. I hope you like it, lovely. I will level with you all... I had this on my phone, but I am home from the pub after a few drinks posting, so sorry if my proof reading is not all that.

M as always for smut and bad language and I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Flat Share**

* * *

"Looking good Hermione," said Theo, eyeing the look she'd gone for tonight. She went out once a month with her muggle friends and it was her one chance to dress less conservatively than expected in the wizarding world - particularly for a witch with aspirations to lead the Ministry one day.

"Thank you Theo, that's sweet of you," she said, going to the cabinet to get some vodka. She needed a few drinks before dealing with the gaggle of squealing girls she called friends.

Draco said nothing, looking up from his newspaper for only a moment - though she knew his eyes lingered on her just a little more than appropriate.

She was wearing a silky black dress with no bra that fell loosely around her thighs. She'd paired it with a set of chunky black heels and a small gold bag. She'd left her hair wild, but put more effort than usual into her makeup. She was feeling good. Sexy, even.

Turning her attention back to Theo, she smiled, "what's on for you tonight?"

"I've got a family thing," he said, somewhat sulkily.

"Worst luck mate!" Called Draco. Everyone knew Theo's family were stuffy.

"At least you won't wake up hungover," Hermione offered. No chance of a good party at the Nott family estate.

"I could use a stiff drink to deal with them," he said coolly, taking the vodka she offered.

"One won't hurt," she said, winking. Theo blushed, giving Hermione pause for thought.

Draco had been saying that Theo had a crush on her, but she was sure that wasn't right... although maybe she'd been wrong.

She'd been living with Draco and Theo for almost six months. It was an unlikely grouping, but they'd all been given positions with the Ministry at the same time, and given placement in the house to start them off. As it turned out, they lived quite harmoniously and never fancied finding other lodgings.

Theo and Draco, having been prevented from learning much about muggle life as kids and teenagers, enjoyed exploring muggle London with her, and in turn, her experiences with Harry and Ron meant she was good at living with boys. Something about it just - worked. Much to the surprise of her friends and family.

As it turned out - they both weren't so bad, though Draco had been the biggest revelation. He was still arrogant, entitled, cold, self-important and all of the other negative terms one might conjure - but he was whip smart, a thoughtful housemate and enthusiastic about learning muggle culture. Most importantly, he was decidedly apologetic for his past behaviour with regard to blood purity.

Draco was also attractive. They both were. Which hadn't gone unnoticed by her girlfriends. Theo had even bedded a few of them at first - although he stopped fairly promptly. Hermione thought he didn't want to deal with the fallout, but Draco continued to theorise it was because he fancied Hermione and didn't want to spoil his chances.

She hoped that wasn't the case, as she saw Theo like she saw Harry, and now Ron. As a friend and brother.

_Draco on the other hand..._

* * *

The floo lit up as Theo disappeared, leaving Hermione alone with Draco for the first time in a while. She tensed instantly.

As if on cue, he appeared behind her at the kitchen island and ran his hands from her hips, up the silky dress to her breasts.

"No bra," he remarked, squeezing them just a little.

"Wouldn't work with the dress," she breathed, keeping a tight grip on the bench.

"It's been too long," he said, slipping one hand under the fabric to tweak her nipple.

She loved that he always played with her breasts just a little more than most wizards would. She'd always been particularly turned on by it, but no one had ever paid them quite so much attention as Draco.

Their sexual relationship had been a mistake at first. Drunken and ill advised. But they'd repeated it... again and again. But regardless of if it was a good or bad idea, the biggest challenge was Theo. Neither wanted him to know - but they rarely got the place to themselves and had to get more creative than they'd cared to on a few occasions.

They'd even had to alter the memory of one unlucky neighbour who caught them shagging on the washing machine of the communal laundry. That day, Hermione had particularly enjoyed the initiative Draco had taken, when he'd turned it on to vibrate beneath her.

Gods, she knew she should stop it - but she just couldn't seem to. Her mind always wandered to him.

Hermione whimpered as he slipped the thin straps down gently and revealed her breasts, the cold air immediately hardening her nipples.

She heard him groan as he looked over her shoulder, both enjoying how exposed they were in the middle of the kitchen.

Once again Draco took a heavy globe in each hand and massaged them, trailing kisses along her neck. She could feel his erection pressing into her behind as he pushed her further into the bench.

"Don't go out tonight. Theo won't be back for hours, and I want you so badly," he said huskily, turning her around to face him.

"I can't let down the girls..." she reasoned, losing focus as he dipped his head to suckle one of her rosy nipples.

"You have never let them down in the time I've known you. Text them. Say you're sick," he ordered, switching to the other breast.

Hermione moaned as he bit down lightly.

"You have no idea how much I want to rub oil all over these Granger," he growled, grabbing them roughly and pressing his mouth to hers for a bruising kiss.

"And what else do you want to do?" She asked, lips still half pressed to his.

"Oil up your whole, tight, sexy little body... so I can slip my cock wherever I want," he whispered, a sleazy look on his attractive face.

Hermiones knickers were soaking. She knew there was no way she was going to leave the apartment and give up a night with Draco.

"Plus, I can't let you go out like this," he said, slipping a hand up the short dress, "you'd have men throwing themselves at you, and I don't want to have to hear you shagging some other bloke," he said, kissing her pulse point, the fingers of his free hand drawing light circles around her hardened nipples.

"Isn't that the point of a sexy outfit?" She asked innocently.

"So this isn't for me? You're looking for someone else?" He asked.

"Mmmmmmmm, I just figured I would be satisfied either way," she admitted.

"You're a naughty little whore Granger, and only I know it," he purred, turning her around, lifting her dress and smacking her arse hard enough to sting a little. "I love that only I know it."

"And what do you plan to do with this knowledge?" She asked sultrily, arching her back.

"First, you're going to text your friends so we don't have a search party looking for you. Then, you're going to come with me to my room, get on your knees and suck my cock until I'm satisfied," he said firmly, taking her by the wrist.

"Then," he continued, as they walked down the hallway, "I'm going eat your sweet pussy until I'm ready to fuck you. You're going to sit on my cock and bounce so I can watch those gorgeous tits of yours, and then I'm going to cum inside you," he finished.

Hermione let out a whimper. She loved it when he took charge. He did it just enough to be sexy, but not so much she didn't feel like she could throw him down and have her way with him sometimes too. She had even enjoyed making him beg her on the odd occasion.

"What about Theo?" She asked, as he closed the door.

"Rooms locked and silenced... even if he comes home he won't know," said Draco, unbuckling his belt.

Hermione licked her lips as his large cock sprung free; nice and hard for her as always.

"I think we need to either tell him, or stop this," she said, trying to focus. All the sneaking around they'd been doing had stopped being fun a while ago - and was becoming quite disruptive to her life.

She liked Draco, but they needed to cool it off or commit to it.

"You're really going to ruin this moment with a serious talk?" He asked, obviously disappointed.

"Yes," she said, slipping her dress back into place.

"Well, I have no immediate plans to stop shagging you Granger... so we'll have to tell Nott," he said evenly.

"Ok... so we tell him tomorrow," she said, surprised at how quickly Draco had wanted to come clean.

"Alright, but no more talking about it tonight. Tonight's about you taking my cock, right?" He said huskily, stepping back into her space.

"Yes Mister Malfoy," she purred, looking up at him with mock innocence.

"Oh, we're playing this game tonight, my sweet little lioness?" He said softly.

"Mhhhmmm," she nodded, dropping to her knees.

"Very well then," he said, palming his arousal, "be a good girl and help me with this then."

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Um, so I have another one to post which is SUPER smutty and detailed. Should I?_

_I did enjoy writing it..._


	8. The Advertisement

**Note:** Smutty (based on your comments that seems like your preference, lol) and Sweet. M for adult content and themes. I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy…

* * *

**The Advertisement**

* * *

"This is insane," said Hermione. "Look, more people are doing it than you'd think. The message board is a good way for kinky witches and wizards to find someone likeminded..." reasoned Ginny.

"But I'm not a kinky witch," argued Hermione, creasing her forehead.

"You're not a boring one either Hermione Granger! But face facts, you haven't had a good shag since Viktor... look, the board is under the bar we are going to tonight - just go and have a look, maybe there's a wizard on there that will take your fancy," she said, giving her a stern look.

Hermione sighed. "Ok, taking a look couldn't hurt."

"Unless you wanted it to," Ginny added with a wink, causing Hermione to groan.

* * *

Hermione looked at the board and grumbled disapprovingly.

The advertisements themselves were plain, identical little cards which were uniform in look, but there were a number of things on this board that she was never going to do.

Thankfully, no one else was down there to see her looking, though she sensed that was no accident. She'd heard there were powerful anonymity charms around this area.

Mid thought, she noticed the last card at the very bottom of the board, clearly recent.

_"Wizard - 22 years old, healthy, recently single and have not been with many witches. Looking for a discreet witch who genuinely enjoys sex and is okay with a larger... wand."_

Hermione smirked. There was an awkwardness to this one she liked. She also liked that he wasn't asking to suspend her from a ceiling or any of the other unsuitable (for her) requests she'd seen.

Though it really wasn't her thing to do something like this, she unpinned it.

Immediately, the same kind of card appeared on the table below the board, along with a quill. She assumed that was how she was to reply.

Taking a deep breath, she began to write...

* * *

_"Witch, also 22, healthy, very single, enjoy sex and hasn't had fun in a long time. Would be quite pleased with a large wand, actually..."_

Draco smirked. When Blaise suggested the board, he'd been against it. He'd seen the kind of stuff on there and didn't think he'd find what he was looking for.

He wanted passion. He wanted to forget there was a world outside of bed. This alone made him think he'd read too much muggle literature - the notion itself too fanciful and ridiculous for a pure blood wizard.

But none-the-less, that's what he hoped an anonymous witch might give him when he wrote the note. Long shot though it was.

He knew the board was enchanted to only allow a response from a witch that would be suitable, so he figured it wasn't much of a risk to go along and meet this _very_ single, likely sexually frustrated witch.

Steeling himself, he sent her the logistics.

* * *

They'd each agreed to a charm which would leave their faces blurred to each other at first.

They'd also agreed that if things went well, it was important to know their identities, if the plan was to continue.

It made her nervous to think that if she liked him, she'd have to show him she was Hermione Granger.

He was the same age as her and likely went to Hogwarts with her. That meant he probably saw her as boring or swotty or any of the other terms the Slytherin boys loved to throw at her in her school days. She wished she could brush it off, but their words had always stayed with her.

Her success at the Ministry was also well known, and she suspected it might put some wizards off her. That, and she was always busy and useless at dating whenever she tried it.

On the other hand, they may decide to leave things anonymous - and that would mean she may have shagged a wizard without ever knowing who he was.

Her stomach tightened at the thought of this, realising that even that idea turned her on a little too.

The whole thing was deliciously out of character.

She took a deep breath as she tapped on the heavy wooden door in the labyrinth

of a hotel he had chosen for them.

* * *

Draco answered and immediately felt his stomach flip. He couldn't make out her features because of the charm, but she wore a beautiful yellow summer dress that fell just above the knee and showed off only a small amount of cleavage.

Her shoes were flat, and she was carrying what looked like a book bag - as though she'd just walked there from doing her daily summer tasks. So casual and natural, for what they were about to do.

Astoria would never have presented herself to him in anything less than her finest clothes - as was customary for pure blood women.

But this witch, this witch looked sweet. Too sweet to be replying to anonymous wizards on sexual message boards...

The dress itself was neither conservative, nor racy, but it did show off her slim waist and the flare of her hips - making him excited briefly at the thought of touching them.

She cleared her throat and he realised he was staring. When he spoke, he noticed his voice was being altered by the charm slightly too. He assumed it would be the same for her.

"Sorry," he said, "I forgot my manners, you look very lovely... come in," he said, opening the door wider.

"It's ok," she said, "I'm a bit nervous too." He was relieved that she was understanding and didn't hold his bad first impression against him.

"So, err, what made you go to the board…if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Draco.

"A friend of mine talked me into it. I hadn't been with anyone in a while... I work a lot," she said, shrugging.

"Me too... a friend of mine pushed me to do it," he said, "I wasn't sure it was a good idea."

"Yours was quite different from the others," she remarked, sitting her bag down.

"I've never done anything like this before... and I'm afraid I don't want anything as intense as what's normally on there," he explained.

Through the blur, he could tell she was smiling.

"Me either... a friend of mine went along to a quidditch inspired fantasy with two wizards recently... I admire her spirit, but it isn't for me," she laughed.

"Quidditch... is it a locker room thing...or?" He asked, suddenly curious. _I bet that was bloody Blaise_, he thought darkly.

"It's like a many...wands... and outfits, and brooms... kind of thing," she said, slightly higher pitched at the end with amusement in her voice.

"I guess I'm quite vanilla then," he smiled, gesturing for her to sit next to him on the bed. The witch obliged.

"It's not entirely vanilla to meet up for anonymous sex with a witch you don't know, can't see and found on a notice board, though, is it?" She said, touching his arm.

"I suppose not," he agreed - relieved the glamour he'd used on his Dark Mark was holding up.

"About my ad," he said, "my last partner... she didn't really like the size of my... well, you know," he said shyly.

For all his confidence and arrogance in life - this was really not an area he was well versed in.

"Show me," she said softly.

Feeling emboldened by their anonymity. Draco stood, removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Then he slowly dropped his trousers and stepped out of them.

He palmed himself through his underwear, already semi-hard from exposing himself to the witch in the yellow dress in such a way. He was being far bolder than he'd been before.

He knew she liked it by her heavier breathing, and the way she squeezed her tightly crossed thighs.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip. He had a nice body, and she could see by the outline in his underwear he was serious about the wand thing.

Also, no man had shown himself off to her like this wizard. Not since her brief, but steamy re-connection with Viktor anyway. But that was six months ago…

Slowly, he dropped the top of his underwear so his large erection sprung free with a bounce.

He then began to pump it with his hand, making it grow even more. Her breathing hitched as he continued put on a show for her.

"Is this going to be ok?" He asked, she detected both pride and concern in his voice.

"Yes," she said instinctively, gesturing for him to come closer. Of course, it was going to be okay... a muggle vibrator like that cost a lot of money for a reason! His cock was gorgeous, and the fantasy of many a witch, including herself.

"It's just, my ex had some trouble. She had some health problems anyway," he babbled.

"It's OK," she reassured, "I have a muggle toy I use on myself that's similar to you...I like it... to feel full, I mean," she said softly, pumping him with her hand and causing the wizard to hiss.

* * *

Draco dropped his head back and grunted as she took almost half of him in her mouth, still wearing the tortuous dress. She looked so wholesome, but she was so fucking sexy. Anything but the sweet girl one might imagine in such a garment.

He swept her long hair away, making sure none of it got caught as she pleased him with her mouth. He wished he could see her eyes as she looked up at him, but instead he tried to enjoy the anonymity concept instead.

She used her hand to pump his base, so every part of his large cock was stimulated.

He tried to compose himself as he didn't want to blow too early, but he wasn't used to this kind of stimulation on his neglected cock.

He and Astoria had given up on sex early into their arranged courtship. He hadn't wanted to cheat, knowing they were set to be husband and wife. Therefore, he really hadn't been pleased sexually since Pansy Parkinson did it as a teenager, and even with limited experience, he knew that wasn't very good.

This was different. He couldn't wait to get this witch into bed. She was already pleasing him more than the others had and they had barely started.

"I'm close," he warned after a while, not wanting to take her off guard.

"It's OK," she said, letting his cock drop from her mouth with a pop. "I don't mind," she added sultrily, before taking him into her perfect mouth again.

The realisation that she was going to let him finish in her sweet mouth sent him over the edge immediately.

* * *

**Almost one week later...**

* * *

Draco closed his eyes and tried to get the explicit images of the sexy little witch from his mind. They'd plagued him all week.

He still didn't know who she was. But they'd decided to see each other again without revealing their identities, turned on by the anonymity and wanting to keep or going just a little longer.

He worried that she might not be interested when she knew who he was, given it was obvious she was a Muggleborn. Or worse, she might be too interested, if she were the type to value a family vault a little too much. Not that the little witch gave him that impression - but one could never quite tell.

He closed his eyes and thought about how tense she was at first, easing into her slowly as she arched her back and moaned for him...

Draco cleared his throat loudly and tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him, with little success.

_"Deeper, I want to feel all of you," she moaned as he withdrew almost completely then plunged himself back into her. This was so much better than Pansy, and Astoria couldn't even take his length, let alone ask for more._

_Wanting to give her what he asked for, he shifted her onto her belly. Getting the hint, she pushed herself to her knees, offering him a spectacular view of her arse. This time, knowing she wanted it, he pounded into her roughly, causing her to gasp and let out a laundry list of expletives._

_It was at that time he noticed a small tattoo below her shoulder blade of a crescent moon and some stars which seemed to cover a little scar, he slowed and touched it gently - the first sign, beyond her sweet casual dress and book bag, of the identity of the incredible little witch._

_She tensed, but relaxed as he rubbed her back, slowing, but rotating his hips to hit a spot deep within her that made her cry out with pleasure. _

_"Yes, just like that...please, don't stop," she gasped. _

_Draco felt his cock tingle as the witch begged him for more, willing to take as much of him as he'd offer._

* * *

Hermione sighed and chewed the end of her quill. She'd been thinking about him, whoever he was, all week.

He'd had her four times that night, bringing her to orgasm each time. It wasn't just his large cock that got her off either - he was skilled with his mouth and fingers as well, and generous in using them.

It was like every time he touched her; her magic sang...

_Magic sang? Get a life witch!_ She thought darkly. As if some bloke off a message board would be interested in notions like that. She'd definitely been reading too much fiction of late!

Regardless, her mind consistently wandered to that night - and to her nervousness about what was to come this weekend.

Hermione chewed the poor quill more as she played their last coupling over in her mind...

_"Yes, just like that," she gasped, holding him close as he pressed into her, hitting just the right spot. "Don't stop."_

_"I wouldn't...dream of it...love," he said, exertion in his voice._

_He held her close, slipping in and out of her easily as he peppered her face and neck with kisses. It was almost as if he was making love to her, but how do you make love to someone you don't know?_

_Hermione felt herself about to break. After having her several times, he'd clearly learned to read her body and pressed his weight further into her. Hermione wrapped her legs tightly around his waist._

_"Are you going to come for me, little witch?" He asked sweetly, but his tone failed to mask the slight arrogance to the statement. Like he knew he had her where he wanted her but he wanted to hear her say it. The idea turned her on._

_"Yes... yes...," she groaned, gripping his shoulders. _

_"Who are you going to cum for love?" He demanded, nipping her earlobe as he hovered, his cock completely sheathed inside her. She was so wet she could feel it on her thighs. She might have been embarrassed if it didn't feel so good._

_"You... only you," she moaned as he began to pump into her again, satisfied with the answer._

_He gripped her wrists almost possessively..._

* * *

Draco had his eyes closed, imagining the last time they were together. Reliving it. Savouring it.

_She was so unbelievably wet for him; he could feel her dripping. He loved it. A part of him wanted to stop and lick her clean, but he knew they were close and wanted to cum with her._

_"Who are you going to cum for love?" He demanded, nipping her earlobe as he hovered, his cock completely sheathed inside her. He couldn't believe how good this witch was at taking him, it was like her body gripped him just as he'd like at any given moment._

_"You... only you," she moaned. He felt himself almost growl as a previously unknown to him aggressive urge took him over, he gripped her wrists tightly and pounded._

_"Cum with me," he offered, whispering in her ear, "you haven't cum with me yet, and I want to feel you come apart around me. I want you to milk me," he growled. He'd never said this kind of thing to a witch before. _

_He'd been able to explore with this witch enough to realise that he was sexually possessive, he wanted her completely. He also recognised that whispering dirty things to her was a turn on as well, for both of them._

_As the night wore on, he'd become bolder and bolder with her, and shed clearly liked it. Now he was going to tell her exactly what he wanted._

_The witch whimpered, "close," she gasped. She almost sounded as if she were in pain, but he knew better by now._

_"That's it," he encouraged, holding himself back as he snaked a hand between them to rub her clit, causing another shaky moan to tear from her lips as she gripped his shoulders._

_When she began to shake around him, he knew it was time. "Now," she breathed, dropping her arms from his shoulders and gripping the sheets with her hands._

_She was a truly erotic sight. He looked down at her with awe. So sexy and ready to take his seed. He was sure she'd beg for it if he asked her too..._

His cock twitched at the memory of using her tight body for his pleasure, but he was sadly drawn from his delightful memories when Theo coughed loudly.

When had he even walked in?

"Earth to Draco," he snapped.

"Oh, erm. Sorry mate. But distracted," he said apologetically.

"Sundress witch again?" Said Theo, rolling his eyes and flopping down into the guest chair in Draco's office.

"Yes," sighed Draco. He'd been honest with both Theo and Blaise about how much he'd enjoyed the witch. Though, not explicit in just what they'd done. Only that they had, and it had been nothing short of amazing.

"Well, that's what I'm here about actually..." began Theo. Draco sensed his uneasiness, which worried him.

"Well then?" Said Draco, impatiently.

"You said she had a crescent moon and some stars under her shoulder blade?" Asked Theo. "Covering a scar?"

"Yes... I'm very clear about that," said Draco, remembering her flinch as he touched it.

"Well then, I know who your witch is. I treated her his week," said Theo evenly.

Draco's eyes widened.

"Is she ok?" He asked quickly.

Theo smirked. "Well, well...Draco Malfoy caring for someone other than himself... this witch really got under your skin... she must be quite the shag. I should have asked her out myself," he mused, needling his friend of many years.

"Theo," said Draco coldly, warning him.

"I know, I know. She's fine. Just an accident. But you know the rules. I'm a healer, I can't tell you who she is," said Theo.

Draco sighed loudly. He understood the rules, and wouldn't want to violate the witch so much as to ask for her medical records anyway. But it was nerve wracking to know Theo knew.

"I will say, when you two drop your little anonymity game - I don't know who is going to be more shocked," Theo finished, smiling from his mouth all the way to his eyes. Clearly, he thought this was amusing.

"Should I be worried?" Asked Draco.

"Fuck yes mate... trust you to end up with this witch," he said flippantly, getting up and sweeping from the room before Draco could enquire further.

* * *

Draco's heart was in his gut. He obviously knew this witch from what Theo said, and whoever she was, it was going to be a shock. Maybe even a problem.

He knew he should probably pull out. Being a coward wasn't entirely foreign to him. It had always been one of his less desirable character traits.

But every time he decided not to go, he thought about the way he felt with her.

The way his magic felt... And every time he would decide he had to go, no matter what.

Plus, if he didn't go, how would she feel? Hurt? Disappointed? Would she think he didn't enjoy what they did? Would she worry there was someone else? The idea of disappointing her felt oddly wrong.

Theo had been right; she had got under his skin. Draco seldom weighed other people's feelings against his own.

With that in mind, he gathered what courage he had to face her, and sat on the same bed from a week ago, waiting for her knock.

* * *

"You're shaking," he said, wrapping an arm around her naked body.

When she walked in the door, they'd set on each other immediately. All plans to sit down and sort out their identity issue forgotten.

Draco looked over at the clothes strewn haphazardly across the room and smiled.

He'd ended up taking her on the desk, too impatient to get her into bed the second he got her knickers off.

Gods, he hoped she wouldn't hate him when she knew who he was. He really did want to repeat that, and everything else.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Why?" He asked, as if he didn't already know.

"I'm worried you won't like me... when you know who I am," she explained.

"You might not like me either," he offered gently, knowing she was a Muggleborn, and the charms they'd used were the only thing hiding his Dark Mark from her.

"Well, let's agree to give each other the benefit of the doubt then?" She offered.

"Okay," he said, kissing her, "no rash decisions."

"It'll wear off overnight... sleep with me?" She asked, stroking his back, "we will be ourselves in the morning..."

He smiled against her lips, enjoying laying face to face with her. He'd never felt this kind of contentment buzzing. Or this kind of intimacy with someone.

"Just don't run away," he replied.

"Of course not," she said, snuggling into him.

* * *

Hermione thought she may have a panic attack.

She'd woken up to a shaft of light blasting her in the face and turned to see the sleeping face of Draco Malfoy beside her.

He was the wizard who'd been pleasuring her all night. He was the wizard she couldn't get off her mind, the wizard that set her on fire. Bloody-fucking-Jesus-Merlin! Draco Malfoy?

The shaking started again. He was going to be disgusted when he realised it was her. She knew he wasn't so into the blood purity thing these days - both from articles about his business in the papers, and by the fact he'd obviously known she was a Muggleborn the entire time he'd been shagging her, and did it anyway.

She blushed at a memory from the night before, showing him her muggle toy and letting him use it on her. Gods, she had let Draco Malfoy, of all people, use a muggle device on her. He must have covered up his Dark Mark… she'd have seen it otherwise.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't be disgusted by it being _her_ specifically. He'd made no secret of his immense dislike of her for years, and much of it was based on her appearance.

She wanted to die. He was going to bloody kill her. How could it have not crossed her mind that something like this could happen?

Ginny Weasley had a lot to answer for…If she had have just steered clear of that

Damn board none of this would have been happening.

* * *

He awoke to find her sitting up in bed, one hand covering her face in what looked like mortification.

When she heard movement, she slowly removed her hand and looked at him nervously.

"Granger?" He asked, stunned.

"Oh my God," she said, covering her face again and rolling over to face away from him.

"Theo said I would be shocked... but this," he said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Theo?" She asked, worried her healer had said something out of turn.

"Don't worry. I told him about your tattoo when I explained about our night together... that's how he knew. Apparently, you went in for something minor and when he saw it, he mentioned to me he knew who you were, but refused to tell me for ethical reasons," he explained, still staring at the ceiling.

Hermione snorted, "how professional of him."

Draco smirked. He did always enjoy her fire. Which probably explained why she was so much fun in bed. Granger had never let him hold all the cards, as so many others had. She challenged him.

Realising he was probably sending the wrong message by not touching her, he rolled over and pulled her against him.

"I don't care that it's you, you're still the same girl in the yellow sundress to me," he whispered, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Now he could see her pretty features. She had warm brown hair in riotous curls and long eyelashes. Red swollen lips from the night before, and just a few light freckles... she looked sun kissed, and he felt saddened he never got to see her face in that dress the first night. It was perfect for her.

He lingered on her face a moment more before settling back down to draw patterns on her back.

"I know, that, I don't really deserve you to want to give me a chance Granger, and I wish I could say I'm a different person, but I'm not. I'm not vile like I was. I don't think those things about you or your friends... but I am still me..." he began, not knowing what her response would be.

She said nothing, but she did place her hand over his forearm and hold him there, ignoring the Dark Mark.

"I thought about you all week Granger, and sometimes... in the heat of the moment... I get this weird feeling in my magic," he began.

"Me too," she said quickly, seeming almost relieved he'd mentioned it.

"I think there's something to that... and I want to explore it. Not as random strangers from a lewd board, but as Hermione and Draco, if that would be agreeable to you..." he offered.

Hermione turned to face him again, as she had the night before.

"I think..." she began, as his heart beat so loudly he thought she must surely hear it, "that I would like to do that," she finished.

Draco let out the breath he'd been holding.

Slowly, he slipped his arm between them and eased two fingers into her pussy, not yet wet enough for him.

"Sorry," she said, blushing, "a little sore from last night."

"Do you need a break?" He asked, genuinely fine to let her rest. He was just pleased she wasn't going to run away.

"No," she replied, "just be gentle when you stretch me again... Draco," she added huskily.

"I can do that," he said, shivering as she touched his cock.

"So," she said, kissing his neck and stroking his cock, "before we go any further, I should tell you about myself properly..." Draco gave her a confused look.

"Hermione, 22, Muggleborn, Associate at the Ministry of Magic, overworked and undersexed, seeks attractive man of the same age to shag her until she can't stand..." she announced sexily. He grinned.

"Is that your new ad?" He asked, loving that she was becoming more wet for him as he stroked her.

"It might be, would you be interested?" She asked, letting out a pleasured "ah," as he added a third finger.

"Draco, 22, Pureblood wizard, former Death Eater and rich all around bastard, seeks sexy little witch to worship in his free time. Must love to take his cock in her smart mouth and dripping pussy," he said, smirking as she wrapped her leg further around him so he could more easily access her entrance.

"That sounds like a great advertisment, has anyone replied yet?" She asked sweetly.

Smirking, he pushed her onto her back, planting his knees either side of her thighs. He sat his erect manhood at her entrance, admiring the way her breasts fell, naturally spreading to either side of her flushed chest.

"Not yet, but I'm optimistic," he said cheekily.

"Would I do for now?" She asked softly, reaching down to line him up, hoping he'd take her soon.

"You'll more than do," he said, granting her wish and slamming into her with enough force to push her upwards on the bed.

"I'm so glad I replied to that ad," she gasped, finally full of him.

"So am I," he agreed, pressing her thighs together and lifting her legs over his shoulder so he could have complete access to her depths.

"There's so much more I want to do to you Granger," he purred, looking down at her wolfishly.

She looked at him with so much more fire than he expected as she answered, "I can't wait."

Neither could he.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Was thinking about writing something about Draco Malfoy in a muggle sex shop. Not sure. Just think that would be funny.

Hope you liked it. Leave me your reviews, they cheer me up!


	9. Sexy Secrets

**Note:** I really liked my last story "The Advertisement". You all asked for a smutty one, so I gave you 5k words… and nothing! Three reviews in as many days. I must have got it wrong. Thanks to Iris and Black Banshee for your nice reviews. Elizabethrose1974, it's been a while, I see ya!

This is just a small one. And not overly smutty. Just dirty banter from our faves.

M for adult things. Harry Potter is not my story.

* * *

**Sexy Secrets**

* * *

"What do you think that does?" Asked Blaise.

"I don't bloody know," hissed Draco, slightly embarrassed to be in a store called 'Sexy Secrets.' But one too many pints and here they were.

"And to think, we wanted to eradicate these people. Muggles are nothing short of genius! What an innovation!" Exclaimed Blaise, walking around the corner with a box marked 'vibrating cock ring.'

Draco put his head in his hands and Theo laughed next to him.

"What does it even do?" Asked Theo.

"You wear it atop your shaft to help stimulate your partners clit... or under your shaft or testicles for self-stimulation," said an unmistakably haughty female voice behind them.

"Granger?!" Asked Blaise, "fancy seeing you here," he laughed, clearly intoxicated from the several hours they'd spent watching muggle football in the pub.

"Trust you to provide an educative lecture in a sex shop," commented Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Theo did ask," she said, sticking her nose up at the three men.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Blaise. Why he was suddenly so interested in Granger? Draco had no clue, but he didn't like it. Although, it was objectively it was interesting she was somewhere like this...two sons of former Death Eaters and one Italian wanker were hardly the right audience for her.

"Shopping for my career as a paid whore?" She offered, completely straight faced.

When the three of them looked stunned she rolled her eyes, holding up a large basket. "I'm shopping for Ginny's hens," she corrected.

Theo snorted, realising they were bantering. "Are you sure you're not here for a sex bench... or one of these dildos?" He said, grabbing a large dildo from the wall.

"I've already got one of those," she winked, earning a whistle from Blaise.

"She's funny. Do you remember her being funny?" He asked the others.

"Can't recall it," said Draco, smirking and taking the offending item from Theo.

"This exact item Granger?" He asked provocatively, waving it in front of her.

"Maybe mine is bigger," She replied without skipping a beat.

"Won't offer to get this one for you then," he pouted, putting it back.

Theo and Blaise exchanged a knowing look and shuffled elsewhere in the store. He hadn't completely decided he wanted to pursue her, but apparently his friends had.

"Well, you could always get me something else," she offered, ignoring the absence of the others.

"You witches are all about gifts, aren't you?" He joked.

"Well, I think diamonds and rubies might trump miscellaneous sex store toys," she replied, browsing more hens' items. "Or maybe not," she added, picking up a particularly nice garter belt.

Draco clicked his tongue. "Noted," He said quietly.

Hermione giggled. He decided he liked the sound.

"So," she said seriously, "do you think she'd prefer the rainbow coloured cock straws, or the ones that come in various skin tones?" Asked Hermione, holding up two packages.

"Ah, I see you've heard about the renowned Malfoy family taste and have made the wise decision to seek my counsel," he replied seriously, examining the two bags as he would his mother's fine China choices. Much to Hermione's apparent amusement.

He then began to rifle through the basket, making various noises of approval and disapproval.

"OK Granger, after extensive consideration, I think you should go with the rainbow. Inject a pop of colour to the She Weasel's party," he concluded.

The corners of her mouth turned up. "Well, aren't you handy," she said.

"I certainly am," he said, stepping into her personal space and leaning down to speak directly into her ear, "but it seems like this store replaces many of my uses," he purred, stepping back again quickly.

Hermione bit her lip. "Not all of your uses, I'm sure..." she replied, turning to the shelves with the funny gifts and curiosities.

"Oh? They even have nipple suckers here Granger... have you seen?" He said, picking up another packet from nearby.

"Mmmmm, it's not quite the same," she remarked casually.

"Already got those too?" He asked, putting them back neatly.

"Maybe," she said, throwing in some hen's tiaras and giving him a pointed look.

"Are you flirting with me Draco?" She asked, now awkwardly placed next to the bondage restraints. Draco looked at them and then back to her.

"Are you flirting back?" He asked, tapping the side of her thigh with a nearby paddle.

In the corner of his eye he saw Theo and Blaise looking at them as inconspicuously as possible.

* * *

"Well, thanks for all your help boys," said Hermione, her gaze lingering on Draco just a little too long.

"No worries Granger," said Theo, "I never knew witches and muggle women needed so many penis shaped objects at their bachelorette dos," he added.

"We like to remind the bride she'll be dealing with the same one for the rest of her life," said Hermione.

Blaise snorted.

"Suppose the cock shaped whistle will be the last thing Ginny Weasley will blow... other than Potter," He said.

"How depressing for her," said Draco, but there wasn't any malice in his tone. All four of them burst into giggles.

"Alright, well I had better head to the apparition point. I assume you three will be out a little longer terrorising muggle London," She said, raising an eyebrow.

"It really was nice to see you Granger... don't be a stranger, yeah?" Said Theo, nudging Draco behind his back.

"I second that. You're actually good value Granger," added Blaise, "sure you don't want to come for a drink with us?"

"Any other time I would, but I really need to get all this stuff home," she said, lifting her bags.

"You shouldn't be walking down the side streets alone Granger. Draco is the most sober of the three of us... I'm sure he could walk you," offered Theo. This time it was Draco who flicked him behind his back.

"Oh, um, I wouldn't want to impose," she said, looking up at Draco through remarkably long eyelashes.

"It's no trouble," he replied, taking one of her bags and fixing Theo with a glare when she couldn't see him. The guy thought he was bloody Cupid.

"See you later Draco!" Called Blaise.

Draco was almost certain he heard Theo add, "or not!" As they walked off.

* * *

"You really don't have to," said Hermione, slightly taken aback that he would even agree to do it.

"I want to," he said, taking the bag, "I can't have you wandering around with a literal bag of dicks all alone," he added conspiratorially.

"A whole bag, and not one for me," she said with mock sadness.

"Well, the night is young," he said.

When she didn't say anything, he panicked slightly, "I mean, you could open any of these things," he coughed.

"Oh, that's what you meant, I suppose I could," she said. Did he detect disappointment? Maybe he should have doubled down on the earlier comment...

"Or any of the things you told me you already have at home," he offered conspiratorially.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, of course. Every witch likes to spend her Saturday alone with only plastic to keep her company," she said, a tinge of bitterness to her tone.

He'd heard girls could get like this when their friends married and they were single. He'd also heard it made them easier to bed... so that worked for him, since he'd wanted to shag her pretty much since she'd given them her little lecture in the sexy secrets store.

"Would you like company Granger?" he asked, stopping and holding her arm to stop her too. They were almost at the apparition point, and alone in the darkness of the alley.

"Are you offering?" She asked evenly.

"Yes," he said, keeping a mask of indifference in case she were to reject him.

"I would rather like some company tonight. That store had me rather flustered, particularly speaking to three very attractive men with a bucket load of lubricant nearby," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Draco smirked. She was challenging him. Seeing if he would have an issue with her blatant sexuality. It wasn't going to work, because he didn't have an issue with it. He liked it, and he wanted to have it for himself.

"Oh, so any one of us would do?" He asked, bringing her waist closer with his free hand. "Or all of us maybe..." he added more darkly. Two could play at that game.

"Sure... but I had a preference," she said smoothly, looking up at him.

"Oh? Any clues?" He asked cheekily, leaning down to kiss her.

Their tongues immediately began to fight to assert dominance, with Draco giving in and letting her take the lead in the end. He wondered briefly if she'd be like this in the sack? He quite fancied her pinning him to her bed riding him to completion.

Though she was still in charge of the kiss, he pressed her into the nearby brick wall and took the opportunity to run his hands down her body, having dropped his bag of toys beside them.

Hermione was firm and soft in all of the right places. She moaned into his mouth when he slipped his hand underneath her sweater to stroke her breasts, contained only by what felt like light mesh. Gods, he hoped he would get the chance to get that sweater off.

When they finally pulled apart, he let out a jagged breath.

"He was blonde..." Hermione said, seemingly taken aback by the kiss as well.

Draco looked at her curiously.

"My preference…earlier," she explained, her hand pressed to his lower stomach, teasing him that she might go lower.

"Well, in that case, that does narrow it down Granger," he said, eyes bright. He was the one she wanted. Not his idiot friends. Though, he would have to thank them for helping him out tonight...

"Would you help me carry these bags home?" She asked sweetly, though he knew that wasn't really the question.

"It would be rude to leave a lady to handle things herself, wouldn't it?" He asked, taking the other bag so she could focus on apparating them home.

"And you're a gentleman..." she said in her sexy haughty tone. He'd actually harboured a bit of a Granger librarian fantasy in his Hogwarts days, not that he could ever have admitted it then. In them, that was the tone she used. He could only hope she might want to punish him for late returns later...

"I am," he finally replied.

"How convenient," she said, gripping his hand as they disappeared from the alley.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

I have a Dark Draco in the works, but might put it in the Dinner Party and Other Tales as it may be better received there. Have to have a think!


	10. The Coercive Conscience

**Notes:** this request came from a guest account (Montana) some time ago via my other set of stories. M for adult themes and language. I don't own Harry Potter. This contains a bribery theme, but I would not call the consent dubious.

Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

**The Coercive Conscience**

* * *

"I don't normally take meetings with people from the street," he said coolly, gesturing for her to sit. His office was stark, pristine white with only a desk and a chair in the same shade.

She figured the complete lack of warmth worked well with his personality.

"That has a different meaning in the muggle world... street person, I mean," she said, sitting in the uncomfortable white chair. _Did he want his visitors to leave quickly?_ The thing was like a torture device.

"Oh, I know. I was insulting you Granger," he replied.

"Lovely," she replied, "I'll just get down to business then."

"I wish you would. Places to be," he said, tapping his gold watch.

Hermione rolled her eyes. This gesture apparently amused him because his lips quirked as though he was going to smile, but he stopped himself.

"_Acromantula Venom_... I know your company recently synthesised it," she said plainly.

"We did," he nodded.

"I think it could have other uses. Particularly for torture victims. I want to investigate it more... but I need a lot of it. I'm talking about restricted quantities," she explained, pausing to check his reaction.

"You want to circumvent the Ministry's purchase restrictions?" He asked.

"Yes... only because I'm desperate," she said.

"So, you're quite sure you're onto something then..." he trailed off, looking out the window briefly.

"Yes. I'm certain... but I need massive quantities... It's already rare, plus there are purchase restrictions. Not to mention, we are a not-for-profit, so I'm going to need it at cost," she rushed.

"Let me get this straight, you want massive quantities of a controlled substance to 'fall off the back of a truck' at cost price," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed. She knew it would go like this, be she owed the people still damaged by the war to try.

"Yes," she said, gulping. She felt suddenly stupid sitting in this sterile office across from a man who would never help her.

"Sounds like a bad deal," he laughed.

"What about the greater good Malfoy?" She asked, desperate.

"Granger... when have I ever given you the greater good guy impression? Families like mine don't get this wealth or power by giving a shit about the greater good," he said with a wave of his hand.

"As always, you disgust me," she said, standing.

"I'm wounded," he smirked, holding his chest.

Hermione practically growled. She was _not_ going to go down without a fight. After all, she was confident her theory could be ground-breaking. So, without thinking, she made one final offer.

"I'll do anything," she said looking at him evenly.

She didn't know what _anything _was, but the Malfoy family liked favours - and she did have connections, just not the right ones for this task. Maybe there was something else he wanted?

"Anything Granger?" He asked, leaning forward. She could see the interest in his eyes.

"Within reason," she qualified.

"Within _reason_..." he repeated thoughtfully.

"Yes," she said, clearing her throat.

Draco took a moment, seeming to appraise her from head to toe.

"Okay then," He said finally, swivelling his chair and standing.

"I want you, in my bed, tonight," he said, now able to look down at her from his full height.

"You must be out of your mind!" She exclaimed with a laugh. _There was no way he was serious? Right?_

"It's my first and only offer," he said seriously, dropping the file he was holding onto his desk, "take it or leave it."

"You're actually serious?" She asked incredulously.

"Quite serious, actually," He said, seeming bored with the conversation.

"Why? Why that of all things?" She asked. Of all the things she dreamed of that he could want from her, that would not have made the list.

"I like to collect women, Granger. You'd be quite the addition. Plus, I'd like to mention it the next time I have to suffer through a charity Quidditch match with your little boyfriend Weasley," he sneered.

"He's not my boyfriend," she snapped.

"Oh, I know. Anyone with access to a newspaper knows," he chuckled.

"You're telling me that's _it_? I get the venom, cost price, delivered straight to my lab - no further questions asked… For only one night with you?" She asked.

"Yes, that's my offer," he said, issuing her a challenging stare.

"Really? One shag?" She almost laughed. This was ridiculous. And quite frankly, she thought the price was quite low. Yes, the arsehole was blackmailing her, but he was a decent looking guy and despite their amicable stance in the media - she rather liked the idea of Malfoy pissing Ron off. He'd been a right prick when they'd broken up.

Sure, she'd have to sleep with Malfoy, which was not ideal, but she would also walk away with the venom and an angered ex, so the pros outweighed the cons by a margin.

"You seem surprised Granger," he offered calmly, taking a few confident steps towards her.

"That venom is worth a lot," she replied evenly.

"So is fucking with Ron Weasley for the rest of his life, after I've shagged you," he smirked, "Potter too."

_Of course, it wasn't about her_. He wanted to use her to get to someone else.

Frankly, that was less surprising than the crazy notion he'd _actually_ be attracted to her or see having her as worth a price.

"Okay then," she said, shrugging. She really wanted that cure… far more than she cared about a night with Malfoy anyway.

"Yes?" He asked, seemingly taken aback.

"Now _you_ seem surprised?" She replied, somewhat confused. He had literally told her quite explicitly that he was serious.

"You're actually going to shag me?" He asked, "and let me tell Weasel... and Potter?"

"I've exhausted every other option..." reasoned Hermione.

"Ohhhh-k," He said, seeming unsure of himself for the first time that day.

Regardless, he raised both eyebrows and offered her his hand to shake.

She knew how it worked, their shake was his word, and hers.

"Adjust your wards. I'll be over at 9," she said, taking his hand.

* * *

Hermione looked at him awkwardly, wearing a very nice little black dress on his sofa.

Her tanned skin and tight black dress stood out in his sterile white living room. He kept his home and office that way because he liked clean, clutter free environments where he could focus on work. He didn't care for distractions.

Hermione on the other hand, was one big distraction – though he found she looked rather good in the pristine eco-system of his home. Though, he remained shocked she had shown up. He really did not think the crazy little witch would actually go through with it.

He was serious when he made the offer because she had been prettier than he remembered, and her attitude towards him when she rolled her eyes was appealing to a man who was surrounded by "Yes" people.

So, he took a chance. But even then, he didn't actually think she'd say yes. He was just trying his luck.

His moment of ill thought opportunism now had him in quite the quandary.

He wanted to play, take the deal and shag her...but he also had a dirty feeling that he was coercing her.

That feeling was magnified by the fact she wasn't even really doing it for herself. Hermione Granger was not an ordinary witch. She wanted to improve people's lives... and he was exploiting her for it.

She had so much bloody integrity it almost made him sick. _Can I really do this to someone like her?_ He thought angrily, looking at her smiling at him weakly while sipping her wine.

She didn't seem distressed, he reasoned, leaning down to pluck the strawberry from her champagne glass. Slowly, he ran it along her bottom lip and fed it to her, quite taken by how obediently she bit it for him.

"Lovely," He remarked, lifting her chin with his index finger and kissing her once softly.

The least he could do was seduce her, right?

She sighed a little as he kissed her more deeply, shuffling closer to her. He found himself pleasantly surprised when her body leaned into him too. But he didn't dare touch her more, merely keeping her chin in place with his index finger as he kissed her... and kissed her... and kissed her.

Why was he enjoying this so much, but not at all? All he could think about was how good it felt, but how profoundly wrong it was.

_When did he grow a conscience?_

He practically growled as he fought it, grabbing her and pulling her to straddle him. Her eyes widened briefly at the change of pace but she didn't falter, leaning down again to continue, this time gripping his tie.

In that moment, he knew she was going to go through with whatever he wanted to make their deal stick.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was confusing.

She felt like he was seducing her. First with wine and strawberries, then slow, torturous kisses. But then, he'd pulled her onto him with such force she was straddling the blonde wizard before she even realised what was happening…

She had no idea what to make of it, but she was enjoying it anyway.

Hermione sighed as he kissed up and down her neck, exploring her hips and thighs with his hands. She particularly enjoyed the dragging of his fingers along the exposed flesh of her thigh. She was silently grateful she selected a dress that night.

"Mmmmmmm," she sighed, pulling him closer to kiss, rocking back and forth on him.

She was just starting to really enjoy herself, slipping her fingers under his belt buckle when he grabbed her wrists and pushed her back suddenly.

Hermione looked at him, totally confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Was he going to reject her now? _How humiliating._

* * *

"No…fuck, no Granger!" he said, exasperated with himself.

_What kind of idiot actually stopped a situation like the one he was in?_ Him, apparently.

"It's wrong of me, to make you do this," he choked out. His good conscience almost causing him pain.

"But we made a deal?" She replied, apparently puzzled by the sudden change in him.

"I know... I shouldn't have done that Granger," he said, taking the arm with the faint Mudblood scar and running his finger along it.

"Haven't we don't enough to you? Subjected you to enough? And now I'm making you fuck me, just so you can help people... this is a depth I can't sink to Granger..." he explained.

Draco thought she would be relieved, but he noticed she actually seemed upset.

"Don't take this as a rejection, because it bloody isn't," he said, pressing his erection against her core through her knickers, "I want you...but I don't want to do _that_ to you," he finished.

"I agreed to this Draco," she said softly, "it's OK," she added, moving to cup his chin.

"No, it really isn't," he said forcefully, turning away.

He was ashamed that he was still behaving this way. He had an opportunity to do better when she made her offer and he'd done the opposite.

"But... I want to," she stuttered.

Draco looked at her with utter shock.

* * *

"I was fine with doing this for what I would get Draco," she said, lacing her fingers with his. "And I _was_ enjoying it... having fun..." she continued, leaning down so they were face to face, her lips brushing his slightly as they spoke.

He chewed his lower lip and looked at her, his usually cold grey eyes seemed to be warmer than usual...

"But then you... you did the right thing," she said, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm sorry I let it get this far," he sighed.

"But I came to want it..." she said, moving to whisper in his ear.

"And now… you're so sexy when you do the right thing Draco," she purred, "did you know that?" She added darkly.

When she pulled back, he was looking at her like she was too good to be true.

"Are you sure?" He asked, unlacing his fingers from hers and cupping the back of her neck.

"Mmmmhmmmm," she nodded, consenting.

* * *

Hermione shuddered above his body as she bounced on him, still wearing her tight black dress, though, he'd well and truly done away with her knickers.

Draco couldn't quite believe that she'd actually chosen to do this of her own free will, knowing she could have what she wanted anyway.

"Is this OK?" She asked between hypnotizingly breathy sighs. He loved it when he could hear a witch was enjoying herself - particularly this one, he found.

"Yes," He groaned, sweeping her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck. He so wished he had access to more naked flesh.

She kept her pace, sliding up and down on him effortlessly and letting out louder moans whenever he raised his hips to help hit the most sensitive spot inside her.

Draco tugged her down gently to kiss, slowing their pace, but he continued to move inside her. Like this, he could feel her moaning against his lips.

Draco playfully bit her lower lip, coaxing a louder moan from the witch as she pressed herself down harder on his erection, taking all of it in a short, sharp movement.

"Mmmmmm, you're so good at riding me Hermione," He said, leaning back against the sofa to get a better view, "just how I like it... nice and slow," he said, watching her through half lidded eyes as he stroked her hip.

"I love it," she gasped, continuing her sensuous pace, lifting herself enough so he almost slipped out of her, but pressing herself down slowly enough that they could both enjoy the sensation.

He'd had many witches on this couch, but he'd never enjoyed watching a witch quite like this one. She took her time, and it was as much about her as it was him.

She wasn't putting on a show for him, there was just something deeply sensuous about the way her body moved that captivated him.

* * *

It seemed strange to enjoy shagging someone like Malfoy. Totally not her type...

But she also felt a strange sense of calm as she rode him slowly.

He didn't rush her, instead, he leaned back and _just watched_. She found that she liked his eyes on her. Then, every so often; he would close his eyes and moan quietly. Hermione had no idea if he knew that drove her wild…

Hermione could feel her climax bubbling, and slipped her hand down to rub tight circles around her bud.

He licked his lips when he saw her hand and gently pushed it aside, replacing it with his own to mimic her earlier movements.

She liked that she didn't have to tell him to do that, her preference was for wizards who didn't need too much instruction.

Hermione moaned and dropped down so they were face to face, either arm caging him in.

"Feels…so…good," she gasped.

Draco smiled as his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

He could feel her muscles tensing as he peppered her lips with lazy kisses. They were verging on sloppy, but neither of them cared as he slowly fucked her to orgasm.

"Just like that," she moaned as he began to thrust upwards with her again.

"Show me how good it feels," he choked out, holding back his release. She clearly enjoyed riding him as her orgasm built, and seemed to like his eyes on her too.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she began to chant as he felt her tighten completely around him.

He held her slim waist firmly as she continued to ride him through it.

When her body was relaxed, he immediately flipped them so she was on her back on the sofa.

Draco spread her legs and slipped inside her again with a groan. Though he kept their slow pace, he took advantage of the new angle to increase the depth and pressure of his thrusts.

Still sensitive, she whimpered as he took her, his final few thrusts causing him to cry out before he emptied himself entirely inside her.

Through his haze, he noticed he'd made a mess of her thighs and some of her black dress. He ignored it as he continued to rock against her, only coming to a stop when he was spent and soft.

Now, he could admire the view as she closed her eyes and stretched.

* * *

Suddenly, she remembered where she was and sat bolt upright.

She was probably overstaying her welcome by resting on his couch after what they'd just done.

A man who "collects" women, certainly didn't want them hanging around once he was done with them.

"I'll get out of your way," she offered, moving to stand. She could feel the mess but figured she'd go straight home via floo so it would be ok, but Draco seemed to have other ideas - waving his wand and fixing it all for her instead.

"Would you like to stay for a drink?" He offered.

"But you've already shagged me?" She asked, confused.

"I'm well aware," he smirked.

"Well, I mean, don't you want me to... you know... _leave_?" She hissed.

He snorted, "do you think I want to shag you and throw you out the door?"

"Kind of," she shrugged, "I assumed… that's how it would be."

Draco nodded. "I suppose I can see why you'd get that impression," he said, reaching for his trousers. "You may leave whenever you want... but it's my preference you stay for a drink with me... and maybe let me shag you again," he added honestly.

"Oh," she replied, blushing.

"Or not... I meant what I said... you can have the venom," he offered, "it's not about that."

"I know, I knew you were telling the truth when you said that," she answered.

"So, you didn't _just _shag me to make sure I wouldn't change my mind," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't do that," she said, wiping some smudged mascara from under her eye, "I don't play games."

"Well then, stay?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't reject him.

Unlike his usual conquests, he knew he'd be able to actually talk to her. And he wanted to start with asking her about the research she'd been doing. Potion work had always fascinated him.

"You're sure?" She asked sceptically, tugging the hem of her dress down.

"I'm quite certain Granger," he said, pulling on his trousers, but leaving his belt unclasped.

He found he was quite taken with her. She was far lovelier than anyone he'd had in his apartment in recent years, that was for sure.

"I haven't even shown you the library yet," he tempted, taking her hand, "I'm certain there is plenty in there to capture your interest..."

* * *

**Two years later…**

* * *

"Mrs Malfoy, this is truly remarkable. We've never seen these kinds of results... and now the trial is complete, we expect to begin curing some people in St Mungos as soon as next month!" Exclaimed the Minister.

Hermione beamed as he shook her hand for the cameras. Draco stood in the corner, letting her have her moment.

What she had achieved was truly remarkable and he was beyond impressed with his wife.

"And of course, we must mention Mr Malfoy, whose contribution of synthesised Acromantula Venom in his controlled labs made this research possible," beamed the Minister, causing a flurry of camera bulbs to hit Draco in the corner, who walked towards his wife.

"I must insist my wife take all the credit. You see, she was _extremely_ convincing that I assist with this project," he said, smirking down at her. Hermione blushed slightly, obviously remembering their first coupling. He'd been such an arse to her. Sometimes he still couldn't believe bribery was how he found his wife...

"You weren't known for your charitable works until you began dating your wife. Has she inspired this in you?" Asked a young reporter.

"But of course. As I have said, I must give her all the credit. This and our other projects would never have been possible without her urging," he replied.

"That's all for now," said the publicist, moving them along to a private room.

"So, Mrs Malfoy... was our little deal worth it in the end?" He asked, pulling her close.

"I thought you'd have given it to me anyway? Or were you lying to seem sensitive?" She pouted.

Draco smiled. That night had been more special to him than he knew at the time. They'd spent hours in his library talking... then shagging against the shelves.

He knew he was in love with her three months into their arrangement, and he'd asked her to be his, and only his, a few months after that. Making her his wife was the logical step after that.

There had been no doubt she was the one.

"I guess you'll never know," he replied, locking the door.

"Now?! You're shocking Draco," she laughed.

"You know I need to get in your knickers at least twice a day or I'm in a bad mood... no one likes it when I'm in a bad mood," he frowned.

"Well, I had better help you then," she said, slipping her knickers down from under her skirt.

"For the greater good," he added, once again thinking back to the day she first walked into his office.

"Exactly," she replied, giving him a meaningful look.

"Keep the heels on," he said gruffly, walking her to the desk.

"As you wish," she replied.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Still torn on if I should finish my Dark Draco and if so, if it belongs here or in The Dinner Party and Other Tales. The struggle is real. _

Also, anyone got any story ideas?


	11. WinWin

**Notes:** Two smut scenes and very adult language and themes. Reader discretion advised. Thanks for all your reviews. They keep me pumped up to try and get my thoughts down.

I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**Win/Win**

* * *

"You are an insane person," she said, looking up at the sparkling eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"I am not about to be your pretend fiancé so you can make a business deal!" She added, exasperated by the wizard who'd stormed into her office unannounced after many years of estrangement. "Get someone else."

"The only witches I know are purebloods or halfbloods. Even the halfbloods have not had a totally muggle experience before... you grew up as one. I need you to help me!" He argued.

"What about someone from your office?" She suggested, slapping her quill down.

"I don't have many muggleborns and the ones I have are men!" He retorted.

"Very diverse over there then. A real credit to society Malfoy," she deadpanned, "You could tell them you're gay?"

"They're a conservative muggle company Granger. I need a nice FEMALE muggle fiancé," he argued.

"If you're a good enough liar to convince them you're a muggle, someone else is bound to be, find an actress," she offered.

"I can't! This is too important," he growled.

"I'm a senior bureaucrat who was never friends with you and hasn't heard from you in years. Draco, why should I help with this get rich scheme of yours?" She asked seriously.

"Because if I make this deal, the Ministry will hit it's muggle/wizard harmonisation targets 3 years ahead of schedule and I'll publicly mention you were instrumental... you're still aiming to be Minister one day... right?" He said, taking a seat in front of her desk.

She paused, so he seized the opportunity to resume his pitch.

"Think about it, Granger. This is mutually beneficial. I get this deal, the muggle economy improves, our economy improves, more people have jobs and more of us get exposed to muggle ways of doing things. The Ministry then meets its targets early, you get positive press which leads to a promotion... all for a few hours of pretending to be my dear muggle fiancé," he reasoned.

Hermione let out a loud sigh. "Why does your crazy idea have to have so many bloody benefits?" she growled.

"So you're going to do it then?" He asked, leaning in.

"Yes! Fine, I'll do it!... but you better give me a nice bloody ring," she snapped, shooing him away.

* * *

"Hermione, my darling, love of my life, my rock, my world... will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he looked up at her from his position on one knee.

She rolled her eyes.

"Just put the ring on," she yawned, holding out her left hand.

Draco smirked as he slid the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen onto her slim finger. It immediately adjusted itself to fit her. It was truly, lovely magic.

"It's gorgeous," she said, looking down at it.

"Be careful. It's a family heirloom and worth rather a lot of money, as you'd imagine," he said, pulling himself back up.

"So what's the plan then?" She asked, ignoring his humble brag.

"You'll accompany me to the country club restaurant for a dinner with the muggle business owner I'm dealing with. His name is David Plum, and his wife is Jenny. We will be a charming, loved up young couple. I suggest you keep your same bureaucratic style job but say you do it somewhere muggle. They're not based in England so they shouldn't catch you out," he explained.

"Alright, doesn't seem too hard," she nodded.

"Not for you I'd imagine... you know, I read that official war account Granger... you rode a dragon?!" he said incredulously.

"Anyone would have done the same," she replied, looking down at her ring finger awkwardly.

"Ah, no Granger, I don't bloody think so," he said, not interested in the minimising.

"Well, at any rate - this should be done with quickly," she said, brushing his compliment away.

"Alright darling, get changed and meet me out here in half an hour," he said, playing up their fake relationship.

"Ok sweetheart," she said, batting her eyelashes aggressively for effect.

Draco snorted.

"Well played, see you soon!" He replied, walking off towards his room in their large suite.

* * *

Draco admired his fake wife, now deep in conversation with David on the other side of the table. She looked beautiful. He'd never seen her in emerald before, or in such well-tailored clothing...it really showed off her beautiful figure. Not to mention the way she lit up when she was talking to people. Her hair was still, well, her hair, but it suited her now, unlike when they were kids. It was strange to think about just how different she was.

He sighed into his plate.

"She's quite beautiful," remarked Jenny, smiling at him knowingly.

"Oh, yes, of course," he said, embarrassed he was caught out.

"No shame in being attracted to your finance Mr Malfoy. David still looks at me like that sometimes... it's a part of being in love," she beamed. Draco scalded himself mentally. She wasn't his fiancé and he most certainly should not be looking at her like that.

"Draco, I was just telling your lovely fiancé that you must stay on for the weekend. We'd love to get to know you more and have you meet Luke, our head of legal, who is coming in tomorrow. With Luke here, I don't see why we couldn't get it all signed off on by Sunday," he beamed.

Hermione glared at Draco over his wineglass. There was no way she wanted to spend the weekend with him, but he wasn't about to lose out on the deal now.

"Well, how could we refuse," he smiled, backed into a corner.

_Shit._

* * *

"It was meant to be one dinner!" She snapped.

"Look Granger. I don't like this either. But, let's just take the weekend. Enjoy this lovely resort. Maybe go in the pool, or to the spa. Have some meals with the Plums, and get this done," he reasoned.

"Urgh!" She exclaimed, storming into the opulent living area of the suite and putting the TV on.

So this is what muggles did when they were stressed?

"Can I watch too?" Asked Draco.

"Muggle television?" She asked, giving him a curious look.

"Well David and Jenny think I'm a muggle... and this is what they do right?" He offered.

Seeming satisfied with his answer, she gestured for him to join her. He yawned and leaned back, only mildly interested in the documentary she was watching. It seemed their argument was now over, and he'd had a long day. Slowly, he drifted to sleep to the soothing sound of some muggle bloke talking about animal species in Africa.

Sometime later he awoke, realising he'd fallen asleep. He looked down and saw Granger had done the same.

Her head was now on a plush pillow next to where he sat, wild hair obscuring her face, but not the glint of her engagement ring from where she gripped the pillow.

Draco smiled. He generally kept people at a distance, so doing something as utterly ordinary as falling asleep with someone while watching television was a strange thrill to the solitary wizard.

Pretending to be engaged wasn't so bad after all, he reasoned.

* * *

That morning he needed to attend to some business matters, which meant he was late to breakfast. There, he was shocked to find a tall, attractive man sitting next to Hermione.

"Draco," smiled Mr Plum, "meet Luke, our Head of Legal."

"Pleasure," said Draco, leaning over to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too. I was just chatting to your fiancé here. Turns out we grew up near each other," he said, smiling at Hermione.

Draco felt it was rude that "Luke" didn't give up his seat next to Hermione, she was _his_ fiancé after all. Though, he tried to remind himself she wasn't really his fiancé, so there was no need to let getting territorial compromise the deal.

"What a small world," said Draco with a broad smile.

"Indeed it is," said Luke, handling him a basket of toast.

* * *

Hermione giggled as Luke splashed her. She had no idea where Draco had gotten to, but she guessed he was working again. He was more of a workaholic than her, which was quite an achievement.

If she really were his fiancé, she supposed she would feel quite neglected. But of course, Draco was ultimately the kind of wizard who cared for himself above all others – so a witch couldn't really expect he would put spending time with her first anyway.

Plus, she had no right to be mad at him, given their relationship was a sham.

"So, how long have you and Draco been together?" asked Luke, sipping his  
Mimosa.

"Two years," she lied.

Luke had flown in from the United States, and she wondered how it was that a man with jetlag and a high-powered job could make time to float about in the pool with her, when her 'fiancé' couldn't.

_He is not your fiancé_, she reminded herself.

Hermione looked over from her pool float and smiled at David and Jenny.

"Where's that fiancé of yours?" Called Jenny.

"Oh who knows! Always working," she called back.

Luke shot her a sympathetic look. "But he works a lot?" He questioned.

"Yes... but I do admire his work ethic," she reasoned.

"Oh well, I get your company in his absence, how lucky for me," he said, clinking his glass to hers. She thought she saw a glimmer of flirtation in his eyes, and wondered if he would be so bold as to do that, knowing she had a fiancé.

He was entirely her type. Tall, ambitious, intelligent and took the time to talk with her…but she knew she needed to hold back, given everyone thought she was with Malfoy.

It was then that she heard a loud cough from the side of the pool.

* * *

Hermione shuffled away from the lawyer on the large pool float.

It was blatantly obvious she'd been flirting with him. Though what she saw in him, he had no idea. He was such a plain, boring muggle.

She on the other hand, looked stunning in her white bikini.

"Darling, would you accompany me to the bar?" He asked her sweetly.

"Oh... sure," she said, pushing herself to the edge.

Draco leaned down and offered her his hand to pull her from the large inflatable and walked her around the corner quickly.

"I saw you flirting with that lawyer. You're meant to be my fiancé... not out trying to shag random men!" He hissed, "I don't want to marry a whore Granger," he added coolly.

"First off, you're not really marrying me, so you can have your pure prudish wife in due course. Secondly, that attitude explains a lot," she replied.

"Excuse me?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"The pureblood divorce rate is through the roof. I'm sure you've read. I've always had the theory it was just TOO much boring sex... thanks for confirming," she said haughtily.

Draco's mouth dropped open. There was nothing wrong with his sex life thank-you-very-much. The audacity of her!

"I'm your FAKE fiancé, remember? relax... you're too uptight, and that's coming from me!" she said, patting his arm condescendingly.

"I'm going to go see the Plums, YOU calm down and to come spend time with the group. It's meant to be about _getting to know them_ \- if you want your deal to go through, you'll put some energy into this… oh, and for the record, if I really was your fiancé, it would be your fault I was flirting with Luke – after all, you were neglecting me," she hissed, taking off around the corner before he could respond.

* * *

Hermione giggled as she wandered back into the suite.

"Jenny and David love to drink," she remarked, throwing her purse down. They'd been in the bar all night. The older couple were an absolute hoot. Luke was good company, but left early to draw up some paperwork.

"I know, I can't even imagine how high the bill would be," he snorted.

"As if it matters to people like you," she said as she took her earrings out.

"I suppose that's true," he said thoughtfully. He didn't like to waste money, but he certainly could. Not everyone was in that position, which made him terribly lucky.

"Care to take a drink on the balcony?" He asked.

"You're not going to push me off or something are you?" She laughed.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"I don't know, you seemed annoyed at me for being in the pool with Luke earlier," she replied.

"Well, you are meant to be MY fiancé," he said opening the door, "so it's impolite to flirt with other men," he added.

"I wasn't flirting," she said, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey on her way out.

"It looked like you were," He said as she leaned on the railing. When she said nothing, he continued.

"Did you mean what you said? That you think purebloods like me are terminally boring and sexually frustrated... hence all the divorces?" He asked coolly.

"All of my girlfriends say so," she reasoned, shivering as he pressed himself into her and placed his hands either side of her, caging her in.

Draco thought back to his sexual conquests and realised that perhaps, whilst pleasurable... they were quite similar. Granger had a point. _How many years of the same few positions in the same bed stay appealing for?_

"I suppose you may have a point... I've never shagged a witch outside of the bedroom," he admitted.

Hermione chuckled quietly.

"On no less than thousand thread-count sheets I imagine," she replied.

"Cheeky," he breathed pressing himself to her back. "There's nothing wrong with fine linen, I'll have you know," he added.

Hermione chuckled.

"What about you then?" He asked, pressing his lips to her ear. He knew he was getting too close to her, but they'd had a bit to drink and were consenting adults after all. If she didn't want him to touch her, he knew she was perfectly capable of saying so.

"Well I'm a whore... remember? You called me that earlier?" She replied softly. He wondered why she didn't push him off.

"So by that logic, I'd be more satisfied with you then?" he asked darkly.

"Well, you don't like me. But perhaps, you know... a more adventurous witch would be good for you Draco," she offered, "one who would shag you somewhere other than on your bed."

"Like on a balcony?" he asked, "And who says I don't like you Granger…" he added, nuzzling her neck, "I did put a ring on your finger after all."

Hermione turned and pressed herself to him. They both felt the electricity crackling between them.

"This is a bad idea," she breathed, looking up at him.

"I know," he said evenly, grabbing her hips.

* * *

They stepped backwards together and he pushed her against the cold brick of the wall.

Their tongues danced as she slid her hand between them to grip his erection, causing him to tense.

Following her lead, his hands travelled down to her behind, enjoying the curve and how firm it was.

"You have a phenomenal arse Granger," he growled.

"You have a beautiful cock," she responded, giving him a squeeze.

Draco slipped his fingers into her knickers and found her soaking. A sense of pride washed through him at the idea that he'd done this to her. He worked his fingers, eliciting a high-pitched moan from the witch as he delved deeper into her dripping sex.

"Fuck me," she gasped.

"What?!" he replied, dazed.

"I want you to fuck me," she said urgently.

"Y-Yes, yeah," Draco nodded, pulling off her knickers.

He lifted her onto the thick, brick window ledge and let her wrap her legs around him, his trousers now on the tile floor.

Hot, electric pleasure washed through his body as he entered her, her silken walls slick with need. Drawing back, he began to pump into her in quick, short bursts, grunting as he moved to cradle her neck so he could kiss her as he pleased. His other hand held her hip in place, helping her balance on the ledge.

Hermione exhaled with every thrust, and he marvelled in how easily they fell into rhythm together. She pulled him into her with her legs, encouraging him to take her more deeply. In that moment, she wanted… no, she needed, every inch of him.

Now gripping his back, her nails dug into him, grasping him tightly as he slid effortlessly into her. Hermione pulled her lips from his and kissed his neck, salty with sweat from their coupling, and sucked playfully before biting down – causing Draco to drive into her harder in retaliation.

In that moment, everything seemed to fade away. All that mattered was the two of them on the balcony.

Hermione moaned and pressed one hand to his chest. He noted idly it was her left, the Malfoy family ring glinting proudly in the warm lamplight. For a moment, he allowed himself to imagine she was really his fiancé, and they were sharing this erotic experience while on a romantic weekend away.

She was so wet and easy to shag, he had to use all of his self-control as he felt a mounting pressure for release.

"I'm close," she told him as pleasure radiated through her lower half.

A few seconds later, he felt her peak and luxuriated in the feel of it for a handful of seconds before he let go and filled her with his seed.

He held her close as he caught his breath, struggling to find the words to explain to her how he felt.

"Sorry Draco, I've really lowered the tone…" she began, looking at him through freshly shagged eyes, "no fancy sheets," she finished.

"Funny," he chuckled, massaging her outer thighs as he looked down at her.

Hermione bit her lip and ground against him, leaning forward to plant a hot kiss on his lips.

"So, apparently, there are rooms and places other than the bedroom I could have been shagging in all these years… would you mind… educating me… Ms Granger?" he asked her pointedly, already becoming firm again.

"Already?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a gift," he said cockily.

"No wonder I agreed to marry you," she chuckled.

* * *

"You two look well this morning, you're practically glowing!" exclaimed Jenny, stepping forward to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"I know that look!" said David with a wink, causing Luke to glower in the corner. Served him right for flirting with his fiancé when he wasn't around, as far as Draco was concerned.

"Ah, to be young and in love!" said Jenny, looking lovingly at her husband.

Hermione blushed as Draco squeezed her hand.

"Anyway, your business plan was always solid, we just wanted to make sure we were going into business with the right sort of people. You two, fit perfectly with the family culture we have spent decades cultivating, and I have requested Luke get the paperwork together for signing this afternoon. In the meantime, for our brand new, loved up friends, we've booked you private use of the spa and baths this afternoon," beamed David.

"Mr Plum, that's incredible!" said Draco, launching himself forward to shake the older man's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine… now…" he said conspiratorially, walking Draco a step or two away from everyone else, "Enjoy the spa treatments we have arranged for you, and your time with your young Hermione. You're only young once… work hard, but don't let it be your only focus," he said knowingly, "I wish I'd invested a little more in Jenny in those days," he added, looking at his wife wistfully.

"Understood," nodded Draco.

"Good lad," he said, squeezing his shoulder.

* * *

Hermione couldn't hold back the moan as the masseuse worked her oiled body, magic hands somehow finding and removing every knot. She hadn't been this relaxed in a long time.

A night of intense shagging, followed by a delicious breakfast and now the best massage of her life? Someone needed to pinch her, because she was dreaming. For once, she had decided to just go with the flow and enjoy where the weekend took her, and boy, had it paid off! It had been a welcome escape from her every day life.

Soon, Draco would ink his deal and she would be fast tracked to the job of her dreams. Though, part of her felt a little hollow at the idea of taking her ring off at the end of the weekend. But she needed to be a big girl about it. Draco was hardly the prince charming type, and she just had to wait her turn to meet someone who would want to marry her.

There was a brief pause, and then the masseuse started again, though this time, the pressure seemed to have changed. She was just thinking it odd, when she felt an oiled hand slip from kneading her upper thigh, inwards and up to her entrance.

She jumped, but a strong pair of hands held her down.

"It's me," said Draco, allowing her to relax.

"Oh," was all she could say, relaxing back onto the table as he continued to massage her, every so often teasing her entrance with his fingers.

"Take your towel off," he ordered.

Hermione complied, slipping it out from the side of her.

He exhaled shakily as he took the oil and drizzled it along her back and buttocks.

He couldn't believe how easily she'd just consented to this. She had no idea where the real masseuse had gone or how much privacy they had, but she let him play with her anyway.

His cock ached against the soft towel.

For a while, he simply massaged her, slowly working his way down to the object of his desire. His hands slid down the contours of her slim hips and onto her firm behind and she let out a small moan as his hands lingered there.

As he approached her thighs, she opened her legs slightly so he could completely grip each thigh with both hands, allowing him to lather them with oil. He could see her entrance, open and ready. Soft lips begging for him… but he wanted to wait.

As he continued to massage her calves, he came to realise her legs had become more open for him and droplets of oil were slowly working their way down from her lovely arse towards her waiting sex. She turned her head to look at him and shuffled so her legs opened wider, giving him an even better view.

In a million years, he never would have guessed Granger would be like this. She was like a wet dream of a witch.

He turned his attention back to the oil, now indistinguishable against the wetness of her sex. She was more than ready for him, and though he wanted to tease her more – he couldn't wait.

He dropped his towel, allowing his cock to spring free, and crawled on top of her on all fours, grateful the bench was wide enough to do so safely.

He placed one hand either side of her neck, gripping her shoulders tightly as he pressed his cock to her entrance.

"It's been too long since I had your pussy Granger," he growled, teasing her with the tip.

"You had it this morning," she replied, unable to move from her pinned position.

"This morning was a long time ago," he said. He loved the sensation of his balls dragging against her thighs as he drove just a fraction deeper.

He slid his arms under each of her shoulders and let his hands rest on her neck so he could better disperse his weight.

Hermione moaned at the close contact. He could feel her tightening around the head of his staff, causing him to lose control and plunge into her.

Her body flexed around him, and she raised her hips ever for slightly for more friction. She was such a wanton little witch.

"You love being fucked, don't you?" he asked her, teasing her entrance with his tip again.

"Yes," she breathed; face pressed into the table as he kissed her neck from behind.

"I could fuck you so hard like this, would you like that? Can I fuck you like a whore today?" he asked, emboldened by how well this was going.

"Please," she groaned, trying to press back against him. At that moment, something deeply carnal took him over and he began to tighten his grip on her neck as he fucked her as hard as he could.

He showed her no mercy, using her oiled body as he pleased, all the while edging closer and closer to his pleasure. Her body gripped him, and he could feel her pulsating around him erratically.

"Anyone could walk in Granger… I haven't locked the door… would we let the masseuse watch?" he teased, slowing his pace slightly.

She groaned and bucked back against him as he picked up his pace again.

This time, he could feel her losing control, hands gripping the sides of the bench tightly as she came. This was the best sex of his life and he didn't want it to end, but at the same time he couldn't wait to fill her again as she writhed beneath him.

"Don't move," he growled, determined to finish in this dominant position.

Hermione did her best not to move, but he could feel her quiver and shake as shot his seed deep into her core.

* * *

"So, the paperwork is signed. You're now the richest wizard in Britain and I am told they're running the story crediting me for assisting in the deal tomorrow. I guess everything really did work out," said Hermione, her overnight bag hanging loosely from her shoulder.

"I guess it did," said Draco, looking at her intensely.

"Oh, um, I better give you the ring back!" said Hermione, slipping the beautiful diamond from her finger.

"Actually Granger, why don't you hold on to it?" offered Malfoy.

"Hold on to it? Draco… it's a family heirloom," she replied.

"It's a common ritual in traditional pureblood courtship to give the witch that has captured your interest something precious and valuable to hold on to as a promise… one certainly does not usually start with an engagement ring… but since you already have it… just keep it safe," he said, smiling nervously.

"Is it that you want to court me, or you just want to shag me?" she asked softly, "because I don't need a ring for just shagging..."

"If I just wanted to shag you Granger, there is no way I would let you hold on to a ring of that value," he replied honestly. "I liked what we did on that trip Granger," he said, his normally bright blue eyes now stormy, "and I want to do it, again and again...and not just the great sex. The other stuff too," he added.

She felt herself flushing.

"One date," she agreed, offering him her hand to shake. She was a smart witch, and not about to be swept away by anyone. He could be caught up in the moment, she needed to see if he continued to feel the same way when the afterglow of their weekend wore off. She wasn't about to give her heart away on a whim.

"It's a deal," he said, taking her hand long enough to draw little circles on her wrist with his index finger.

Neither of them wanted to let go.

"Until text time Draco," she sighed, slipping inside and closing the door.

"You are in so much trouble mate," he said to himself, shaking his head as he walked out of her front gate.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Always looking for new ideas. Don't have to be detailed, even just tropes you like reading. Thanks again for the reviews! I appreciate them._


	12. That'll Teach You

**Notes:** This one is very short and not that sweet. M for mature themes and language. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**That'll Teach You**

* * *

"You do not need help studying Malfoy... you've lured me here under false pretences and I bloody well want to know what they are!" She snapped angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about Granger - I don't understand any of this," he said innocently, as though he hadn't just reeled off every significant event in magical history from 1800-1900. _Bad at magical history her arse!_

"Whatever then," she said, throwing her things into her bag. "I have better things to do," she said haughtily.

Before she could finish, he was completely in her personal space.

"You know Granger... I heard..." he began, but trailed off, looking at her lips. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Heard what? She wondered.

Before she could finish the thought, his lips were on hers in a searing kiss. He was aggressive, and she shocked herself when she opened her mouth to grant him entry.

After a few more heated seconds, he pulled away. His breathing was heavy and he was looking at her strangely.

"I heard, you're a bit of a slut... I find that... intriguing," he said quietly.

"That's absolute bollocks... fuck off Malfoy!" she spat angrily. She did not go there to be insulted, OR kissed... or kissed AND insulted.

She'd actually only shagged two boys. Ron and Viktor. That hardly made her a slut. And since when was it ok to brand a woman as one anyway? What did it matter?

And yes, things with Viktor had been heated...but just because she'd experimented a bit didn't mean she deserved a bloody big scarlet "slut" branded on her forehead.

She tried to pull back but he held her wrists. He was firm but gentle at the same time.

"I didn't say I thought it was a bad thing," he qualified, pulling her back into another kiss that had her momentarily distracted.

_No. Absolutely not._ He was a selfish, vile, egotistical, over-privileged twat. She was not going to lower herself because he was attractive and currently touching her beasts in a way that made her knickers wet.

This time, he looked down at her smugly as he walked her backwards to the simple wooden table in the small library study room.

Hermione gasped as he pushed her down, slipping his hands under her robes and removing her knickers with surprising accuracy. Then, he dropped to his knees and spread her legs.

* * *

Hermione bit back a moan because she didn't want to give Draco Malfoy the satisfaction, but he looked up at her with such smug confidence she knew it didn't make a difference.

"There's no point trying to hide it Granger, I can literally taste your enjoyment," he said, chuckling against her entrance, his tongue darting out to taste her excitement.

Hermione tried to shut her legs but he pushed them apart roughly and slipped two fingers inside her for good measure. Hermione let out a quiet moan, frustrated with herself for enjoying this.

"I thought you wouldn't be caught dead with a Mudblood," She snapped, trying to claw back at some control in the situation.

"Do shut up," he said, withdrawing his fingers and reaching up to shove them in her mouth.

She hadn't tasted herself in a long time, and couldn't help the swirl of her tongue, eliciting a pleased sound from the prat between her thighs.

"You're so much nicer when you're quiet..." he remarked, returning his attention to pleasuring her orally.

Hermione felt humiliation, anger and arousal all at once as he pleasured her with ruthless attention to detail.

Ron hadn't been very good at it, Viktor on the other hand was fantastic. But Draco... Draco was something else with his mouth.

She gave up in hiding her pleasure and openly gasped, moaned and arched her back as he held her hips down with his strong hands.

* * *

Finally, he stood. Pleased with himself. The usually put together witch was a complete mess, still shaking in the aftermath of her orgasm. Seeing Hermione Granger come undone was truly something to behold.

He could see why Viktor had bragged about it to Blaise at that Quidditch event...

Wiping some of her juices from around his mouth, he stared down at her coldly. This is what he'd lured her there for. When he'd heard about the kinds of things the naughty school girl got up to with her much older fling, he'd had to try her for himself.

She was right, normally he wouldn't lower himself - but he disliked her as much as he was aroused by her, and something had to give.

Malfoys take whatever they want - and lately, what he wanted had been her.

"Smart mouth got nothing to say now?" He asked arrogantly.

Part of her appeal was his ability to anger her. Too many girls liked him. He was bored of that. Her dislike of him turned him on.

She glared at him as she sat up and closed her legs.

"You're a prick," she said evenly, her tone so cold and emotionless, even he was impressed.

"No Granger, I have a prick... and I suggest you lay down and be a good witch for me so I can give it to you!" He said, pushing her down again.

Only this time, the witch didn't give in so easily.

She rolled sideways and got away from him, buttoning up her robes.

"That's it? You're just going to leave?" He asked, irritated.

"I never asked you for a favour, never said I would _return_ a favour, and I _definitely _never said I would let you shag me," she replied coldly.

"But... that's unfair," he said. This was not how he thought it would go. He thought after his last performance she'd give him whatever he wanted.

"Well, that will teach you for associating with Mudblood sluts, now, won't it Draco?" she said, daring to smirk at him. She was enjoying this. Denying him. The little bitch.

"Granger," he growled.

Hermione simply returned a bored glare before walking out the door.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Keep your reviews and suggestions coming. Thanks to those who review and say encouraging things every time. I see you._


	13. Everything Else

**Notes:** M for mature content. I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Everything Else**

* * *

"So, you're saying you wouldn't care if you had a son, and he wanted to date a witch who wasn't... you know...?" She said, nodding her head.

"Who was a Muggleborn?" He clarified, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yes," she awkwardly.

They'd been on this mission entirely too long. Half way across the world, and somewhat in hiding, the isolation had led her to actually having to _talk _to Malfoy. How this topic came up, she wasn't quite sure.

"_You_ were a Muggleborn witch Granger," he argued, "I wouldn't have a problem with my hypothetical son dating a young witch like you," he finished.

"You literally tormented me Malfoy... my looks, my blood, my intellect, my friends..." said Hermione. She wasn't angry, she was matter of fact.

Draco looked at her evenly, seemingly unfazed.

"Well, I had a raging crush on you Granger... so if my son met a witch like you at the same age, I'd imagine his tastes would be similar, if they were any good," he said, smirking. He knew this would rile her up.

"Why would you do those things then?" She replied, shocked by his suggestion that his behaviour was a product of intense like, rather than the hatred she assumed.

"Well, I had parents who taught me I was superior and would never have stood for it, and then I had the Dark Lord living in my house. You know he had a particular proclivity for invading people's minds... imagine if he saw my longing for you Granger..." he said, suddenly serious.

"So, you hated me for it," she said flatly, finally understanding why he was so compelled to pick on her without mercy.

"Yes, I did," he admitted, "I also hoped, that if I said those things enough, I would believe them."

She shook her head. "Doesn't explain why you've been a right bastard to me for the last few years in this role," she reasoned.

"Well, day one, when you saw you'd be working with me, you looked at me, narrowed your eyes, and said my name with such distain one might have mistaken it for poison," he said haughtily.

"So, you're blaming me?" She asked, irritated. Of course she had been apprehensive, after all he'd put her through.

"No, I'm just saying - I thought everything was going to stay the same, you had a right to be angry and I wasn't going to fight it," he said quietly.

"Oh," was all she could reply.

* * *

**Later that night**

* * *

"Draco," she said quietly leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes?" He asked, his pyjama pants hanging low on his hips. He wasn't wearing a shirt as she'd never come into his room before.

Hermione's gaze dropped, eyeing him appreciatively before she looked away. He was silently triumphant given the amount of time he'd spent at the gym recently.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry... for the first day of work... for making you f...feel like I hated you," she said uneasily. She was a strong-minded person, and unaccustomed to apologies.

Draco smiled and took a few steps closer to the door where she stood.

"I'm sorry too... for school. I wasn't fair to you," he said softly, making eye contact, "and you and I know that 'not fair' is an understatement."

In this light, his features were softer. _Had he always been so handsome?_ she wondered idly.

"I forgive you," she said quietly, smiling gently. It shocked her how easily it came, and how she truly meant it.

Hermione wasn't sure why, but she knew this moment was significant. There was a cataclysmic shift between them. Their relationship as it was, was gone forever - but she didn't know what was to replace it.

"You do?" He asked, almost choking up.

Draco hadn't let himself feel just how much this always bothered him. He'd buried the emotion in his teenage years in order to survive - but he'd always carried around feelings of anger, confusion and lust for her.

That, and the worry. He'd worried for her when she was on the run with the two idiots, worried for her when she was in the Manor... worried for her that last day of the war.

He thought it might end after the war, but it hadn't. He'd gone on to worry about her at work, seeing the danger she was often in close up was a new dimension of pain for him. But he never said anything, because she could barely stand him - and the kindest thing to do was to leave her alone.

Until now. Now she'd come to _him_. She'd apologised to _him_. She'd looked at _his_ body appreciatively. And it left him feeling a strange feeling in the depths of his spirit: _hope._

"Of course," she said, unable to maintain their intense eye contact.

"Thank you, Granger," he said, stepping forward and doing the most un-Malfoy thing imaginable by giving her a hug.

Hermione's eyes widened at the feel of his firm chest pressed against her, suddenly self-conscious that she wasn't wearing a bra beneath her sleep shirt.

He held her there for just a few moments too long, then released her gently. Marvelling in the light blush that now graced her cheeks.

"You really had a crush on me, huh?" She joked, breaking up the growing tension between them.

"A big one," he said, smirking. "You really don't want to know about some of the thoughts I had about you while alone in the boy's bathrooms," he said, raising an eyebrow, "they weren't gentlemanly."

"I thought you couldn't risk thinking about me," she retorted playfully.

"Oh, I really couldn't, so I learned occlumency instead," he replied evenly.

"Because that's SO much easier than not thinking dirty thoughts," she replied cheekily.

"You'd be amazed how difficult it is to block those out when it comes to you Granger," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Was," she said quietly, her face dropping.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"How difficult it WAS to block those thoughts out," she offered.

Draco paused for a second, seeming to scan her face for signs of something. What it was, she didn't know. Seeming to have come to a decision he sighed deeply and took a seat at the desk in his small room.

"_Was_ and _is_, Granger," he admitted.

"So, you still..." She trailed off, asking the question with her eyes instead.

"Sometimes," He said, picking up a pen and doodling idly on a scrap of paper. He didn't know what to do with his hands and needed to do something or he'd lose his nerve.

"Even after all these years?" She asked.

"Yes," He said looking up at her, his eye contact was verging on defiant at this point.

"When you were with Astoria?" She asked, her tone softening.

"Yes," he said again, the same even tone.

"Even after the states you've seen me in while we've been on assignments?" She asked.

"Especially then," he confessed. He liked her at her most passionate. Angry, frustrated, excited... missions brought all of that out in her.

He'd always been taught to hold emotions in, as had most of his social circle - but not her. She wore her heart on her sleeve. It was one of his favourite things about her.

Hermione bit her lip and Draco almost groaned. Her, in his room, half dressed for bed and chewing her lip was almost too much for him.

He wanted to grab her and fuck her into the wall. He wanted to whisper things into her ear that she'd never fucking recover from.

But instead, he sat in silence, patiently awaiting her verdict. Desperate to do whatever he had to do to please her.

"What should we do about that then?" She asked, moving to stand in front of him, her legs touching his, hands firmly on his shoulders. Instinctively, he drew one hand up to rest on her thin waist.

Of all the scenarios, this wasn't one he'd played out - but a true Malfoy, he wasn't about to waste a good opportunity. Particularly with a witch he'd wanted for over a decade.

"Well," he began, using his considerable strength to pull her into a seated position on his lap, "I think I should tell you about some of those thoughts I've kept hidden away," he purred.

Hermione wet her lips and looked at him provocatively.

"I can't tell you how jealous I've been of every wizard who has ever got to touch you Granger..." he said, running his fingers along her exposed collarbone.

Hermione shivered under his touch, so much more beautifully than she had in his imagination.

She leaned forward slightly; her eyes fixed on his lips. He met her half way, softly pressing his lips to hers. She sighed against him, melting into the kiss.

Her hand reached around to cup his neck as his other hand found her waist too, holding her firmly in place.

Hermione wiggled against him, blushing at the size of the erection beneath her.

She whimpered against his mouth as one of his hands found her left breast beneath her shirt.

"I have always fantasised about fucking you slowly Hermione... will you let me?" He asked huskily, imagining savouring her delicious body, playing with her for hours...

She let out a sweet little moan as he kissed her neck so he pulled back to search her eyes. They were dark with lust, as he imagined his were.

"You can do what you want with me," she replied softly, eyes fluttering shut as his hands continued to explore beneath her shirt.

"First, I'm going have you slowly," he announced, scooping her up to stand, "then..." he purred, dropping her onto the bed and looking at her lustfully.

"Then?" She asked, slipping back to put her head on the pillow.

"Everything else," he said simply, crawling after her.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Tropes, one line ideas, detailed requests... I am always interested.


	14. The Takeover

**Notes:** This one is particularly explicit, so as usual, heed the rating. Don't forget to review if you like it - it's how I know to do more in a similar style. The idea comes from something _missmusician14_ suggested (thanks!). I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Takeover**

* * *

Hermione lowered her forehead to her desk and banged it. This couldn't be happening. She'd given ten years of her life to this company, only to have it be taken over by the Malfoy family.

There was no way she was staying. No way.

"No, no, no, no!" She cried, continuing to tap her head on her solid wood desk.

"Good grief, do I need to order mental health checks for my new staff?" Asked a familiar drawl from the door.

Hermione sighed loudly and looked up.

"Malfoy," she said coolly.

"Technically it's Mr Malfoy now I'm your boss, but I'll let it slide because I'm feeling generous Granger," he smirked.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She didn't have to deal with this. Malfoy was very clearly going to make her life a misery.

She was well qualified, well regarded and had plenty of connections. She'd been headhunted for several years. Yes, she hoped to be a partner in _this_ firm one day - but nothing in life was guaranteed. She needed to get another job. Now.

"You know what... Mr Malfoy," she said calmly.

He cocked his head at her.

"I don't need to be here, I'll send my resignation in the mail," she said, a sense of freedom washing over her.

"Granger!" He growled.

Hermione ignored him as she threw a few of the personal effects she cared about into her bag and headed for the door.

"Move!" She demanded.

"You can't just quit!" He snapped, partially blocking her exit.

"I think that's how you'll find employment works, _Mr._ Malfoy," she hit back icily, slipping past him and ignoring the strange sensation of their bodies touching on the way through.

"But! Granger!" He yelled down the hallway.

"Bugger off," she grumbled, relieved to reach the floo.

* * *

Hermione smiled at her reflection. She looked good.

Ginny had suggested a girl's night to cheer her up, and also because Hermione spent so much time at work she never went along. Now she was unemployed... well, there was no excuse was there?

Plus, Hermione needed to blow off some steam. Drinks with the girls and maybe meeting an anonymous sexy wizard was exactly the kind of distraction she was hoping for.

Her eyes checked herself over once more, mentally approving the tall black stilettos at the end of her long-tanned legs. Her dress was black and low cut, accentuating her perky breasts, currently on display via her most spectacular bra. She liked the dress because though it was low cut and tight, the length carried almost to the knee - so it didn't look trashy, just sexy.

She'd straightened her hair (an ordeal) for once, so she felt almost like a different person - her fun alter ego. She'd completed the look with heavier makeup than usual and a glossed lip.

In short, she was fairly sure she looked "hot," as Ron would call it.

"You are a capable woman. You will get a new job that is better than Malfoy's poxy job. And you will also find a hot man to shag tonight!" She told her reflection.

Hermione was drawn from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. She didn't have her watch on, but she thought it was a bit early for Ginny and the girls.

* * *

"Malfoy?" She asked ungracefully when she opened the door, "what the bloody hell do you think you are doing here?"

Not that he was paying much attention to what she was saying at this point, he was far more interested in what she was wearing.

_Merlin_, it was like a different woman had opened the door. Not that she wasn't pretty when he saw her the day before, but all dressed up, she was the kind of witch wizards would quite literally get into duels for.

He did his best not to gaze at her breasts, displayed so prominently, and to remember what he came there for.

He held out a bunch of flowers he got her as a peace offering. Though, after seeing her outfit, he rather wished he'd gone for long stemmed roses or something to impress her...

"What are these?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"We got off on the wrong foot. I've seen the numbers Granger. You are our best employee... you're an asset," he said, doubling down on his efforts not to stare at her _other_ assets, "we can't lose you."

Hermione snorted and pushed the door open, gesturing for him to walk in.

He allowed himself to look at her arse as she bolted the door.

She scowled at him as she walked him to her dining room, which he thought remarkably tasteful. He'd never imagined her to have much style, but it had been years since school, he supposed he didn't actually know her.

Granger sat and stared at him, waiting for him to say something. She wasn't going to make it easy - not that he'd laboured under the illusion she would.

He sighed and sat down across from her, setting the flowers down on the table.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Old habits die hard," he began. Hermione raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "As I was saying, you're an asset this company can't afford to lose. I know you can go wherever you want, but I hope you'll continue on the path to a bright future with us, rather than with a competitor," he reasoned.

"Wow, you really want to win, don't you? Enough to grovel to me, with flowers!" She laughed.

He narrowed his eyes. He could only hope this humiliation wouldn't be for nothing.

"I know quality when I see it Granger. If I need to bite my tongue on some of my comments..." he began before she cut him off. "You mean, if you need to not be a prick," she corrected.

He rolled his eyes.

"Agree to disagree... but if you need me to be... err, nicer... to you...well, I will be," he offered.

"I'd love to tell you to shove it Malfoy but I've put ten years of my life into this and provided you can behave yourself I'll stay," she said, somewhat relieved she wasn't unemployed.

"But I want Monday off…a lot to adjust to and all that," she said falsely.

"You mean you're going to be hungover all-day Sunday and want a recovery day," he sighed.

"So, what if I do?" She challenged.

"It's clear that wouldn't be normal for you Granger, so sure, just this once," he replied. He expected she would push him in some way and was relieved she hadn't asked for a hefty pay rise instead.

Though he wanted to get started on the strategy for the next quarter, he figured he could wait until Tuesday.

"Excellent," she said, leaning back on her chair. She looked so good, he still struggled to believe it. It hardly seemed fair for a witch to get a brain like hers and a body to match.

"Sure, live a little Granger. Find yourself a wizard and have a fun weekend," he winked, never able to resist teasing her.

"I'll do that... _sir_," she said antagonistically as he rose.

Draco knew damn well she wouldn't be referring to him as Sir in any serious context, regardless of their work positions.

He'd just have to get used to having an employee he needed but couldn't control or intimidate...

"Very funny," he called from the doorway, "I'll see myself out."

* * *

"Fuck... off," she growled, silencing her phone.

He never left her alone. Day and night, _work work work._

Sure, most of the people in her life called her a workaholic over the years, but this was to a whole new level.

He'd become obsessed with their current suite of deals and relied on her for everything. She liked a challenge as much as the next person, but she was worn out.

Come hell or highwater, Hermione was having a break. She'd just finished reading in the bath and had plans to watch a muggle movie with a pizza, refusing to be drawn in by work. In fact, after his last call, she turned the phone off entirely.

* * *

Hermione looked at him angrily when she opened the door.

"You weren't answering your phone, I was worried," he said, pushing his way in out of the London rain.

He noted she looked pretty in her pyjamas and was relieved that he couldn't see or hear any evidence that she had someone else there.

"Worried I wouldn't do a bunch of work for you, you mean," she sighed, padding to the living room and resuming her spot on the sofa.

"No, worried you'd fallen down the stairs and died!" He snapped, sitting down next to her and eyeing her collection of muggle snacks with distain. "This stuff will kill you, you know," he sniffed.

"Not everyone wants to look like she belongs in a fashion magazine," she said, reaching for the chocolate.

"I said kill you, not make you fat," he retorted, picking up a packet of gummy bears and eyeing it.

"So, what is it you want me to do?" She asked, turning the television volume down.

"Nothing Granger, I really was worried," he said, finally trying a gummy bear_. Not bad. Full of chemicals, but not bad._

She looked at him sceptically.

"Ok, fine! I wanted to talk about the Davis proposal initially, but then I _really _did get worried," he said.

She nodded her acceptance.

"Look, Draco," she began, "I'm exhausted. I just need a night off," she said, pulling a blanket onto her knees, "I had a bath earlier for the first time in months, read a book... I haven't had a shag in forever... I barely even have time to keep up with my washing!" She reasoned.

"You should have said so Granger. I'll pay for someone to do your laundry, and if you need a shag, I'm sure I can help there too," he said cheekily. For some reason, the mood was lighter between them this evening.

Hermione laughed and threw a jelly snake at his head. She wouldn't have found that funny several months ago, but they had developed a rapport through working so closely together. There was still a tension, but she wasn't always so defensive with him anymore... and he wasn't always a prick as a default.

"I'm hardly your type," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What's my type?" He said, helping himself to her wine.

"Beautiful, lots of free time so she can be picked up and put down by you, no significant success of her own... good family background in case you want her for breeding stock later..." she replied.

"Ouch," He said, finishing her wine in retaliation. "Is that what you really think?"

"Astoria was a nice person, I'll give you that," she said, referring to his ex. They'd broken up shortly after he started working with Hermione.

She'd become jealous, accusing him of working so much specifically so he could be around Hermione. He didn't think that was the case at the time, but recently he had come to the uncomfortable conclusion that he did feel lost when Hermione wasn't around. His interest in Astoria _had _dulled in the face of his growing relationship with Granger.

"She was nice… she just wasn't the one for me," he replied.

"So, Draco Malfoy is a romantic that is looking for 'the one' then," she teased.

"And what would be wrong with that?" He replied haughtily.

"Nothing," she said seriously, "I'm glad. And I'm sure your well-bred, easily available beauty is out there for you!"

"You're such a bitch Granger," he laughed, "I don't know how Potter and Weasley have dealt with it all these years," he said, helping himself to a bottle of red wine from a nearby wine rack after draining her glass.

"Oh, sure, be my guest," she said.

Draco smirked at her. "I pay you enough to replace this," he said, jiggling the bottle in her face.

"You know…" she said thoughtfully, looking up at him.

He noticed she was pretty even without makeup, her hair pulled into a messy bun. She paused, noticing he was looking at her. For a moment, his breath caught.

"I know?" He asked, still caught in her gaze.

"This is the longest we've ever spent together and not talked about work," she said, looking away.

"Well," he said, sitting next to her and pinching some of her blanket, "let's continue."

* * *

"So, any ladies in your life Malfoy?" She asked after one too many wines and an extended period of time explaining her muggle movie to the confused blonde.

"Oh? You mean, nice… compliant… well-bred ladies for future breeding stock?" he teased, referring to his earlier comments about his 'type.'

"Yes, any of those?" she smirked.

"When would I have time Granger? I'm working, at the gym, or asleep," he replied seriously.

"Sure... but don't you have a little black book you could call on?" She asked.

He smirked. "I could...but I haven't," he said in a tone that cut right through her body.

Hermione laughed nervously and turned her attention back to the television programme that neither of them were actually watching.

"And you Granger?" He asked.

Hermione snorted. "I'm practically a born-again virgin at this point Malfoy, and I blame you!" She said, prodding him in the chest with her free hand.

"Me?!" He asked, feigning shock and hurt, "what have I got to do with your woeful sex life?" He asked.

"You demand all of my time! I can't meet anyone. I even bloody downloaded a muggle phone app that near on lets you order them to your door like fast food... and even still had no time to even use it!" She exclaimed.

"Right to the door?" He asked, a look on his face she hadn't seen before. It was like anger and lust combined... jealousy? The penny dropped. Malfoy was jealous that shed thought about calling a random man around to shag.

"Sure, why not?" She asked, testing the theory.

He narrowed his eyes, almost imperceptibly. But she knew him well by now. He was irritated.

"Sure, why not invite a random stranger into your home to do god knows what to you," he sniffed.

Hermione smirked.

"What do you suggest as an alternative? Are you going to give me a weekend off every once in a while?" She asked, pouting.

"Not if that's what you're going to get up to," he said a little too forcefully.

"You don't own me," she replied defiantly, having gone from playful to annoyed with him.

"I _employ_ you," he argued.

"That's not the same thing," she said, sitting her wine down, "and you know I don't _need_ your job."

They'd clearly had one too many, and she figured now might be the time to ask him to leave...

* * *

"Of course, I don't... but I don't want you getting hurt," he said, backing down for fear of her pushing him away. He found he rather liked hanging out on the sofa with the intelligent brunette witch and had no desire to go back to his cold empty manor house.

He saw her relax and lean back on the side of the couch, stretching and closing her eyes. When he'd come to her place to convince her to continue working for him, he'd been aroused by her - but this was at a new level.

Wearing her loose camisole and shorts, completely relaxed, she was stunning. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and fuck her... a conclusion that disturbed him. Not to mention, he didn't just want to shag her. He wanted to stay afterwards.

Astoria was right all along- he had been, at least subconsciously, focusing so intensely on work because it was a means to be around her.

Finally accepting this, Draco knew he had to make a move.

* * *

Hermione felt him slowly pulling at her ankles and opened her eyes. He had become serious all of a sudden.

She didn't resist as he pulled her down the couch until she was laying, rather than sitting propped against the armrest, and removed the blanket. Hermione began to move to sit up but he crawled over her on all fours, predatory in his advance, he used an arm to still her.

"Let me," was all he said as he leaned down to kiss her. At first, she felt startled, her eyes wide as she panicked. But then, he tilted his head a little and pressed his tongue slowly into her mouth and she felt everything become blurry as she gave into the bliss of the feeling.

Hermione moaned as she relaxed, feeling him ease on top of her, not using all of his weight, but enough that she felt deliciously constrained.

The way he moved his tongue in her mouth had her thinking about what it could do elsewhere, and a line of heat travelled between her legs, where his knee rested.

She felt her sex starved body grinding against his thigh, becoming more excited by the friction. He continued to lean closer and closer into her, heightening the sensation.

Giving in to what was likely a very bad idea, given he was technically her boss (not that she'd ever behaved as though he had any authority over her) she moved the back of his shirt so that she could touch his warm, smooth skin.

As his kisses became deeper and longer, she felt like fireworks were exploding behind her eyes. But just as she was losing herself in him, he sat up, leaving her feeling breathless and cold.

Her disappointment was eased when he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, exposing the toned muscle of his chest. She lay frozen as he undid the zipper of his trousers, looking down at her like she was something good to eat.

After divesting himself of his trousers, Draco scooted back a little and lowered himself to his knees beside the couch, pulling down her pyjama shorts and her underwear along with them.

Hermione slid herself backwards so she was at a slight angle, feeling exposed as he slid his hands up her legs to her inner thighs, pressing them apart easily despite her vague self-conscious attempt to close them.

Slowly he kissed her knee, locking eyes with her as he began to lick and suck his way up her inner thigh.

Her breathing hitched as he began to kiss the outer lips of her pussy, shaking in anticipation. She looked down to see him looking at her intensely, waiting. Instinctively, she knew what he wanted.

"Please... Draco," she moaned, forgetting to feel embarrassed about her open legs or beginning him to please her.

* * *

Satisfied with her answer, Draco took a long, languid lick of her perfect shaved pussy.

Hermione moaned and reached for her breasts, causing him to curse himself for not having got her camisole off earlier.

His eyes lingered as she quickly pulled it off, revealing a perky pair of breasts she immediately cupped with her hands. His cock strained against his underwear at the sight of her.

He couldn't help but smirk as she played with herself, biting her lip as she repeated her earlier request, "please...," she purred, moving her hips against his mouth.

Draco could tell it aroused her, she was positively dripping as she began to get herself off against his face. Wanting to please the wanton witch, he wrapped his arms around her thighs to pull them further apart and went to work on her.

He started slow, licking her up and down with his tongue flat, covering as much space as it could before he gently worked on her clit, making the brunette shudder with every flick of his tongue.

Draco became more and more aroused as he watched her enjoy it, gently rocking against his face as she squeezed her breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples from time to time. She was so sexy, expressing her arousal for him so openly.

He could feel her building towards her release, so he increased his pace. She reached down and grabbed his soft blonde hair roughly as her legs tightened around his head, moaning as she rode his face.

"Look at me," she gasped, arching her back and staring down at him through heavy lidded eyes. Draco immediately did what he was told, slipping two fingers inside of her for good measure, eliciting a pleased gasp from the sexy witch.

"That's right Draco," she purred, pulling his hair.

* * *

Another moan tore from her lips as she began to peak. When she looked down at him again, he was staring at her with an expression so intoxicating that it immediately sent her off the cliff into the abyss of her orgasm.

Draco drew back immediately, pulling himself to stand, revealing his large, painfully erect cock straining against his briefs.

Knowing what he wanted, she sat up and slipped them down, wrapping her mouth around his cock instantly.

She heard his sharp intake of breath as she took as much of him into her warm mouth as she could. Gagging, she continued to take as much as she could, stimulating the rest of him with her hands.

All the while, she couldn't help but look up at him, just to catch a glimpse of his handsome face contorted in pleasure.

Her eyes watered as he looked down at her with a look she struggled to understand. It was like awe, lust, anger and some indistinguishable feeling she couldn't place.

Hermione couldn't help it, she was too aroused to feel self-conscious as she dropped a hand to touch herself, moaning against his cock as she felt her own wetness and his saliva all over her thighs.

She was sure he somehow became harder when he saw what she was doing to herself.

"Look at you Granger, so turned on by having my cock in your mouth..." he moaned, pulling at her hair as she sucked him.

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, she backed away and eased back onto the couch, sitting on the very edge.

He knelt and positioned himself in front of her, slipping the tip of his cock into her opening and teasing her with it. Her entire body was tingling in anticipation of being filled by him.

Draco Malfoy. Former Death eater. Womaniser. Boss. _It was just so wrong._ But the bad girl that had always lived inside of Hermione was practically purring over it.

She looked up at him and leaned back slightly, hoping he'd take the hint and give her what she wanted.

* * *

He saw her wince as she adjusted to his size - but she was so wet by this point he had no trouble slipping into her depths.

He felt her pushing herself into him as he eased further and further into her body. She was truly an erotic sight, sprawled on the couch for him, legs wide and breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts.

Draco grabbed both hips with his hands, rocking her body to his chosen pace. His breathing hitched when she reached her hands over her head to hold onto the back of the couch, gripping it tightly and giving him a view of her sexy body moving in time to his own rhythm.

Hermione moaned as he thrust faster and faster, all the while gripping the back of the sofa as she let him roughly have his way with her willing body.

"I'm going to cum," she told him through moans, "I need you to fuck me until I cum Draco," she gasped.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, and he knew his expression was darkening as he looked down at her. Oh, the things he wanted to do to that body...

Hermione was watching him now, admiring the way he entered her over and over. That must have tipped her over the edge because she began to whimper before letting out her loudest moan yet, tightening around him as he demanded she cum for him harshly.

Her body squeezed him so pleasurably he dug his fingers into her hips and couldn't bite back a groan as he began to fill her with his hot seed. He made sure every burst was buried deep inside her as he throbbed inside her body, which was still squeezing him as he gave in and fell on top of her.

* * *

They caught their breaths together for several minutes, neither saying a word.

Eventually, Draco pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty as he drew back to look at her.

"What?" She asked, wanting to know just what it was that seemed to be interesting him enough to stare.

"I'm pissed Granger," he replied coolly.

"Oh," she said, moving to close her legs. Maybe this had been a mistake.

"No," he growled, opening them again and using his fingers to coax a trail of his seed to drip from her. She whimpered. Sensitive and aroused at his explicit actions.

"Gorgeous," He said quietly, almost to himself as he began to massage his mess into her swollen bud. Hermione felt her hips rock again.

"I'm pissed because I've missed out on being inside you every time we worked late... every damn day," he sighed, tweaking her hardened nipple with his spare hand.

Hermione moaned and rocked he hips more. It seemed she couldn't get enough of him.

"I want to have you inside of me again," she whined.

"Oh, you will Granger," he said with authority, slowing his movements at her entrance and leaving her pouting.

"You know," he said, stilling, "I've got some ideas for the shareholder brief to go over with you on Monday... and then after that I've got some ideas for how I can fuck you in that nice office of yours," he purred, "is that agreeable to you?"

Hermione moaned and reached down to stroke him.

"Yes, _Sir_," she said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

* * *

**Fin**


	15. Take a Walk

**Notes:** Inspired by something else I read. I have also been wanting to leave a story less resolved (I love tidy happy endings because life is rarely like that), which is what I tried to do here in the end, but I am open to part two if people think it's worth telling… otherwise, we can use our imaginations.

M for mature audiences, smut and sexual content. I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Take a Walk**

* * *

"I have never met such an uncoordinated witch in all of my life," Draco laughed as he gripped the handle on Hermione's backpack. "You are absolutely, bloody hopeless Granger," he added, dragging her roughly over the boulder where he'd just spent the last five minutes waiting for her to catch up.

"Fuck off!" she grumbled, shoving his hand away. It was so annoying that everything physical came naturally to him. Granted, it seemed to come naturally to everyone _but _her. That's why she focused on scholarly pursuits, figuring it was better to stick with her talents.

She sighed in resignation, staring down at the valley below. The scenery was so peaceful, which was completely at odds with the tension inside of her at being stuck with the blonde git all day.

Hermione could feel the cool breeze ripping through her ponytail and tearing at her loose-fitting muggle t-shirt as she mentally cursed Ginny for wanting to marry Blaise Zabini of all people. That's what had caused her to be out here with Malfoy after all. The Maid of Honour forced to make peace with the douchebag Best Man.

"I've heard unrequited love often makes women a bit irritable. Now I know it's true," he laughed, eying her dishevelled state.

She snuck a quick glance at him. "You wish!" she snapped defensively. He always did this to her. Always got the upper hand through innuendo and jabs.

Looking for something to do, she pulled her water bottle out and popped the top, tilting her mouth to take a drink.

He moved beside her and deliberately bumped her shoulder, causing her to lose her grip and send water dribbling down her chin. He chuckled as she shot him a lethal glare.

"You absolute prick," she snapped, somewhat disbelieving that he would actually go that far when they were meant to be on a hike to reconcile their differences ahead of the wedding. Sure, she'd been abrasive, but she hadn't thrown water on the guy.

His mouth tilted in a half-smile and he turned the full weight of his striking blue eyes on her. "I need to make my own fun. In case you haven't noticed, you've always been shitty company Granger."

"I am normally a delight to be around Malfoy. Trust me, it's YOU… not me," she snapped. Hermione snuck another glance at him, still agitated he didn't appear tired at all. The breeze left his usually immaculate blonde hair looking messed up, and she noticed a slight sheen of sweat on him for the first time. Other than that, though, he looked about as put together as usual.

Draco wore his signature back attire, shorts and a black shirt which was stretched across his chest by his backpack straps. He looked regal, as always, as he stood on the mountain. Similarly, and quite predictably, Hermione's messy appearance and petite frame made her feel insignificant standing next to him. He'd always been good at making her feel like that.

"I've never seen you as anything other than an annoying little swot," he replied haughtily.

"What can I say, your unpleasant presence brings out the worst in me," she retorted as she slipped her bottle into her backpack.

"Is this about sexual tension Granger? You want me… right? If I let you get into my pants will it help improve your mood?" he teased, lifting his arms above his head and stretching leisurely as he looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Despite that… very… tempting… offer," she replied sarcastically, "I think I'll have to pass. Though I have plenty of things I would like to do to you Draco," she began, noting him raise an eyebrow at her, "None of them would be enjoyable… for you."

She was beyond annoyed that despite her cutting response, her attention did drift to the flat, taut stomach revealed by his raised shirt. Her eyes followed a trail of light hair from his navel to the waistband of his expensive shorts.

He chucked and smirked to himself as he noticed her looking. "Just thought I'd check," he said, "I would happily do the gentlemanly thing and help you out… keep it in mind Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and considered diving down into the valley and ending it all, rather than spending another few hours with him. "I honestly, do not think I can stand to be around you another minute," she growled.

"Blame Ginny," he retorted, crossing his arms defensively, "_You and Hermione should make peace before the wedding! It would make our special day perfect_," he added in a deliberately feminine impression of Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"The stress of the wedding must have finally sent her off the deep end. Anyone could see you and I would never get along," she hissed.

Ginny had begun seeing Blaise Zabini a few years prior when arguments on the Quidditch pitch turned passionate. He'd got down on one knee about a year prior. She was thrilled for them, and excited to be Maid of Honour, but obviously that meant being paired with Malfoy as best man. The entire thing had been a nightmare, and he never missed an opportunity to take a dig at her.

The constantly arguing led to Ginny deciding a bonding session in the mountains was just what they needed to end all the hostility. So far, her plan was failing miserably. She couldn't stop sniping at him and he hadn't tried to hold back on his digs at her for the last several hours either.

"Never say never, Princess," he replied, resting his arm across her shoulders as she sat on the boulder, pulling her into his side, "We will just be the best of friends after this, I am sure!"

Hermione pressed her lips into a tight line as she pushed him away, taking a deep breath to calm herself – much to his apparent amusement.

"Let's go," she said, getting up and taking the lead on the trail. She figured the sooner they were done, the sooner she could go home and forget the day.

The trail grew denser and the terrain more challenging the deeper they hiked into the mountains and she felt the weight of her backpack keeping her down.

They hadn't passed a single person on their journey which only served to make her feel even more isolated.

"You know Malfoy, there was a time being alone in the woods with a Death Eater would have been my personal nightmare… oh wait… still is!" she said maliciously. Gleeful in her own nastiness. He had so many ways he could get under her skin, but she only had one for him. He hated to discuss his past with Voldemort. It was meaner than she would normally be, but her exhaustion left her feeling bitchier than ever.

She heard a loud sigh from behind her but he didn't dignify her with a response, much to her annoyance. It seemed like no matter what she did, she couldn't agitate him more than he agitated her.

After some time, she resigned herself to what needed to be done. Ginny was her best friend, and Blaise and Draco had been best friends since they were in nappies together. Nothing about this situation was changing, and she was going to have to be around him for the rest of her life, given those friendships were not likely to go anywhere. For the sake of Ginny's happiness, and her own peace, she had to put some effort into being less defensive with Malfoy.

* * *

After about an hour, they reached another clearing and Draco dropped his backpack with a thud, resting against a rock. Hermione, relieved for the break, dropped her backpack as well and rested next to him.

He smirked as he turned to look at her. "I stopped because I was fairly certain if you wheezed anymore you might actually die on me… wouldn't look good would it, Granger? Sweet little muggleborn goes into forest with big bad Death Eater and doesn't make it out?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ah, my comment earlier…" she said trailing off. She let out a big sigh and stretched. The hike was murder, and Ginny was going to get a stern talking to for this.

She let out a breathless laugh, too tired to continue to fight. "I'm too tired to argue Malfoy. Truthfully, I would kiss you in bloody gratitude for stopping if I didn't think you'd hurt me," she sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the sky.

When his silence stretched on, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You're awfully quiet… no witty reply? No cutting remark?" she asked.

His body remained facing straight ahead, but his eyes slid in her direction.

"We need to stop with the arguing," he replied.

"I know, I have been thinking that for the last hour," she admitted, throwing a furtive glance in his direction.

"Well, it's going to take some effort, for both of us…" he said.

Hermione hummed her agreement, allowing another silent moment as she got lost in her thoughts again. _A truce really was the easiest option._

"Say something nice to me," she said finally, ready to test his apparent willingness to build a bridge between them. "I bet, you'll struggle to come up with even one thing," she added.

Draco frowned, stepping away from the rock and looking her up and down. He appeared to be thinking it over but it didn't take him too long to find an answer.

"All right, Granger" he said, "even though your fashion sense could only be described as matronly, I can tell you have a beautiful body under there."

Hermione kicked some gravel with her sneaker and hid her amusement. "Why thank you Malfoy, such a beautiful backhanded compliment," she said with sarcasm.

She looked up at him, deciding she now needed to try 'niceness.'

"I like… that…whole… area…" she said, gesturing to the area between his navel and waistband.

"Oh, this?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he lifted his shirt to reveal the chiselled area she'd been teased with earlier.

She kept her mouth shut and nodded, not trusting herself to speak as he let the shirt slip back into place.

"Alright then Granger. Since we are doing this. I find your intelligence impressive, and your dry sense of humour endearing," he said carefully.

Hermione bit her inner cheek to keep from smiling. This was a most enjoyable development.

"I will admit, you are very witty, and not unintelligent yourself," she relented.

Draco laughed and bent down to pick up her backpack. "Thanks Granger. I think this is enough fuzzy friendship stuff for one day though, yeah?" he said, helping her slip the straps onto her shoulders. Hermione wondered silently what the hell to do with a Malfoy that was being _considerate._

"Thank you," she said in a small voice, clearing her throat.

Draco smirked and tugged her ponytail before taking off down the path.

Hermione paused a moment, knowing she would need to keep an open mind about the warmth that was now between them.

Draco was making his way down the hill when she caught sight of what a nice ass the guy actually had.

"You also have a nice arse!" she called down the hill, without thinking.

Draco looked up at her and smirked.

"I am an arse? Or I have a nice one? Which is it Granger?" he called with a boyish grin.

"Both… Actually!" she called back.

Draco smiled to himself and turned his attention back to climbing down the rocks.

* * *

"So, that's it… done for the day," she said awkwardly, dropping her backpack next to the trunk of her car.

"So it is," he said, pulling his broom from her back seat. They'd agreed at the outset it was best they got themselves home separately, both anticipating wanting to murder each other by the end of the hike.

His hands were now splayed low on his hips as he regarded her with a friendlier expression than she'd grown used to expecting from him.

"Not so bad after all?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette witch.

Her mouth curved with a hesitant smile. "You're not half bad when you stop tormenting me," she replied.

Draco chucked as he looked on her. "You are decent company when you're too tired to speak," he said cheekily.

Hermione huffed and looked away. She had to reluctantly admit to herself, she quite liked his company today. Quite liked him, actually.

"Everything will be okay at the wedding now, yes?" she asked him, meeting his eyes.

Draco leaned down past her to open the drivers side door and rested his arm on the top edge. "If I can find some pretty tape to cover that mouth of yours and keep you quiet, I am sure it will be a lovely day," he said wickedly.

Hermione laughed and shoved him. "I was trying to be serious about our predicament," she said, moving to slap his chest.

"So was I," he replied, grabbing her wrists in defence as he held her at bay.

The warmth of his fingers on her skin triggered an unexpected heat between her thighs, causing her to stare as he held her, not sure if she wanted him to free her or drag her nearer.

"I'm done attacking you, Draco," she said, reminding him that he still had her.

"I know that Granger, I am just not done with you yet," he said, tugging her towards him.

"What?" she asked, reluctant to go to him. Things had been better that day, but he was still Malfoy.

"Relax Granger… I am not going to hurt you," he said, with now only a sliver of space separating their bodies, "I want to show you something… down there," he said, gesturing to an obvious pathway off the carpark.

"Alright," she said, not bothering to lock the car as there had not been a soul around all day.

He shoved his broom back into the backseat and took her hand gently to lead her down the path for about six or seven minutes before they finally reached a small waterfall surrounded by rocks.

"How did you know about this?" she asked.

"I used to come here as a kid. I suggested this place, not Ginny," he replied, pulling his shirt off and walking towards the water.

"I can't go in Malfoy, I have no swimmers!" she called.

"I assume you wore a bra and knickers Granger?" he said smarmily as he turned.

Hermione grumbled as she reluctantly undressed, leaving her in plain black bikini brief style seamless knickers and a black sports bra. She was silently grateful she picked the sports bra that made her look buxom, rather than the one that flattened out like a teenager.

Draco, seeing she was ready, waded back and offered his hand to help her into the pond, smiling at her unsteadiness on the rocks.

"Do you still feel like arguing with me?" he asked, pulling her nearer in the water. He could still stand, but with her petite height, she was now having to swim to remain upright.

"No," she admitted as he gripped her shoulders, pulling her closer so she didn't need to use any energy to stay upright.

Draco slipped his hand around the small of her back and drew her closer still, causing her to arch into him involuntarily. He licked his lips and looked down at her.

His hands warmed her back, his fingers flexing against her muscles in a rubbing, massaging motion that had her closing her eyes to savour the touch. Hermione's own palms moved tentatively over his spine, stroking him there.

Draco found a sore muscle above her shoulder blade and she arched back again and moaned as he rubbed it. She heard him groan, causing butterflies to explode through her belly.

Even though she'd always found him physically attractive, she hadn't been able to see him as anything other than the bastard she went to school with. But today was changing that.

Hermione was shocked when he dipped his head and kissed her temple softly. He continued to hold her to him with one arm, while the other lifted her chin to look at him.

A peacefulness washed over her as she looked up at him. She felt safe. His blue eyes were more of a stormy grey as his jaw clenched, looking her over.

Draco's thumb swept across her lower lip and his mouth tilted into a smirk.

He leaned closer, addressing her in a low voice, "If I knew in the beginning all you needed was one good...walk… to make you more agreeable, I would've done it when Blaise started dating Ginny."

Hermione tried to mask a smile. Just because he was right, didn't mean she felt like admitting it. "So, you think you can shut me up with one… walk," she said softly, knowing now they were talking about something entirely different as he held her close, drifting through the water.

"I have many ways to keep you quiet Granger," he said, curving a hand around her neck as he pulled her up to kiss him.

A sigh ripped through her as she closed her eyes and gave herself over to him, grasping at his shoulders to keep her steady. She couldn't help but think astonished thoughts about who she was kissing and how she came to be there.

The kiss started out slow, his warm, firm lips coaxing hers to respond. She let him pull her along with him, opening her mouth to accept the soft intrusion of his tongue. Just the tip flicked over hers then retreated, his hands resuming their arousing caresses up and down her back.

Hermione shivered, flattening her palms against his chest. Suddenly, she was no longer tired and sore from hiking all day. She felt electric. Leaning into him, a moan tore from her as her arms slid around his neck, kissing him more aggressively now.

Their connection intensified as the kiss became frenzied. His hands supported her while his mouth took control, guiding, arousing. She couldn't get close enough. The urge came over her and so she clamped her legs around his waist, earning her a pleased grunt from the blonde, who immediately began to caress her thighs as he held her up, the water preventing either one of them from having to exert themselves too much.

Draco's fingers wrapped around her ponytail as he used it to tug her head back, exposing her creamy throat for him to plunder with his tongue. His lips were driving her to a point she almost considered begging him for more.

He dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat and her mouth dropped open. She let out a sigh, neediness growing inside her until it owned her completely. She sank her hands into his soft hair and pulled him up so she could bring his mouth back to hers.

"You're a good kisser," she panted, pulling back a moment to observe him. He looked as turned on and frazzled as she imagined herself to be.

His teeth nibbled her earlobe while he gripped her ass and pulled her against him. "Would you like to see something else I am good at Granger?" he asked huskily.

The erection pressed between them was impossible to miss, and Hermione knew exactly what she was consenting to with that question. She stared into his eyes, full of dark promise.

"Yes," she said simply as desire crashed through her in waves so strong, they almost terrified her. She'd always hated him with a passion, it turned out she could want him with one too.

She felt him chuckle against her throat. "You want me to show you here?" he asked.

"Mhmmm," she nodded, kissing his throat now. They hadn't seen anyone else all day, and the idea they might get caught, even though they probably wouldn't, was a turn on for her.

Draco groaned and took her mouth again, one hand cradling the back of her head while the other squeezed her ass, grinding her against his erection. She could feel he was on the larger side, and so, so hard for her.

"I didn't have you picked for the kind of girl who'd get off on maybe being caught," he purred.

"What kind of girl am I then?" she asked breathily, grinding herself against his erection some more.

"A very, very bad girl," he said, pinching her arse as he walked her closer to a large boulder on the side of the swimming pond.

He growled as his tongue swept over hers again, his hands growing more demanding as he pushed her into the stone. She reached down and massaged his cock, wanting to feel him without any barriers, to find out what it was like to have him inside of her. She allowed her mind to wander further into the gutter, wondering what it would be like to have Draco Malfoy fill her, to have him make her come for him…

Draco pulled his mouth from hers and took in a shaky breath as he looked into her eyes, before he turned her face first onto the boulder. Now able to stand, the water just below her aching core, she pressed her cheek to the cool stone to bring her back into the moment.

Her stomach flipped in anticipation.

Hermione closed her eyes as his hands slipped around her and smoothed over her ribs, roaming upwards to enclose her breasts. She let out a harsh breath, her ass pushing back against him. His hands kneaded her flesh, his thumbs slowly sweeping over her hardened nipples, though he couldn't feel them through her bra.

Draco leaned down and kissed the back of her neck as he tugged the bra down, shoving the cups under her breasts and forcing her soft globes upwards, immediately massaging them.

"I know they're not big," she sighed, suddenly remembering his ex, Astoria, and her inflated balloons, and feeling self-conscious that she wasn't what he liked.

He smirked against her neck. "Hers weren't real… weren't soft like yours," he said, somehow knowing what she was thinking. He began tweaking her nipples, as he continued, "they didn't bounce when I fucked her… yours are going to bounce when I fuck you Granger," he said, lifting one and dropping it to illustrate the point. Hermione moaned at the attention.

As he teased her nipple with one hand, the other drifted over her stomach to dip into her knickers, finding her warm and wet for him. He stroked her with confidence, causing her to push back even harder and let out a whimper, needing to feel his cock.

"Fuck Granger, you are so wet," he remarked, teasing one of her nipples as he stroked her pussy.

"I need you," she said, dragging in a breath as she leaned her forehead on the cool stone.

His hand released her breast and pulled at the bra, "Get rid of this," he ordered.

Hermione straightened up and tore the bra from her body, throwing it onto the nearby shore.

The haze of desire had her barely able to comprehend what was happening between them. She'd started the day arguing with him and now he had her in a waterfall, pinned against a rock, with her breasts exposed and his hand in her knickers.

"Inside me," she said. "Put your cock inside me."

"Not yet," he said with a groan, yanking her knickers down and throwing them to the side with her bra.

She only had a moment to feel exposed before he shocked her again by pushing his hand between her thighs. His fingers slipped into her pussy from behind while his other hand teased her clit from the front.

"Draco!" she moaned, her hips jerking. Her eyes clenched shut as she felt him kiss her throat as he drove his fingers into her slowly. The cool air caressed the bare skin of her breasts.

He circled her clit, teasing and massaging, his strokes firm and thorough. His fingers kept steadily pumping, lifting her to her toes with the pleasure they brought to her. He surrounded her, a feeling that aroused her beyond all reason.

Hermione pressed her palms to the rock and held on.

"I am going to make you come for me Granger," he said in a low rumble beside her ear, "Then I am going to give you the good hard fuck you so sorely need, right here, outside, where anyone could wander past and see you," he promised, pumping his fingers in time with his words.

She lowered one hand to her breast, cupping her flesh and rubbing her nipple as he massaged her clit, caressing the sensitive bud until she just couldn't take any more.

Her hips moved back again and again to meet the slide of his fingers. She bent her head and sucked in air as it came over her. Her body shuddered and her hips lifted from his hand. She moaned, losing herself in the moment until she finally closed her eyes and cried out, "Draco… Fuck… Draco," she moaned.

She nearly collapsed but his arm wrapped around her. Hermione relaxed against him, letting him take her weight as her body shook with the last of her orgasm.

He groaned and kissed her cheek, his lips lingering. "You're such a whore right now… and you're mine right now," he purred.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, thoroughly spent as she felt his fingers leave her. Hermione groaned at the loss.

He kissed her jaw and moved behind her. A few seconds later the sound of the zipper of his shorts sent a new wave of desire through her.

Hermione tilted her hips backwards to welcome his big, thick cock to slip into her. He sank inside greedily, filling her. His hips rested against her when sheathed completely, before he drew back and plunged into her again.

"Urgh, you feel… fuck," he said, seemingly unable to string the words together. Hermione smirked. It wasn't every day she got to leave Malfoy lost for words.

Draco slipped one arm across the front of her hips, keeping her right where he wanted her. His other hand gathered her wrists together and rested them above her on the rock. Her breasts flattened against the freezing stone, the cold and roughness only arousing her more.

He leaned on her back, his thrusts gaining intensity. Hermione felt his harsh breaths on her neck and his fingertips digging into her hip. The sensations he gave her and the animalistic way he fucked her into the stone left her feeling like she might not be able to take much more, but she wanted it regardless.

His hold on her tightened as his cock plunged deeper inside of her. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her throat, his mouth hot and damp on her skin. "Hermione," he said, breathless against her ear.

Her eyes drifted open. The way he spoke her name made her stomach flutter. He didn't say Granger. He'd said Hermione. And he'd said it with such reverence she figured she must have somehow walked into an alternate universe.

For his part, Draco began to drove into her so hard that she cried out with every thrust. He kept up the pace for so long that his stamina left her breathless.

She braced herself for something that seemed just out of reach but then without warning it came over her again. Her muscles tensed as she pulsed deep inside, her stomach clenching, her thighs clamping around him. A low scream came from her and she quivered against the stone.

Draco gripped her hip before letting go of her wrists. He cupped her breast, holding her while his thrusts slowed to a deep grind.

He pressed his lips to her cheek and let out a long, shuddering breath as he came inside her.

* * *

Neither of them spoke as he withdrew from her and tucked himself back into his shorts.

Hermione felt exposed now the moment had passed, the cold air sending a shiver through her. She waded to the side and began to pull her clothes on, trying not to overthink what had happened, and if it would happen again.

She didn't want to have liked it so much, but it seemed one taste and she wanted it again. She hated herself for that, given that's how witches always were with him. Falling all over themselves. At twenty-three, she really should have known better.

She finally looked up from dressing, only to discover Malfoy standing there with his hands in his pockets, watching her with an amused expression. "I can hear that brain of yours," he said, reaching out his hand to walk her back up the path.

Hermione took it, but said nothing as they began the walk back to the car.

"What makes you think that?" she smiled, too stubborn to let him know he was right, and too embarrassed to admit she felt something with him… for him, even.

"It's obvious," he snorted.

"Perhaps I was just thinking about how I was going to break the news to Ginny that instead of making up with me, you lured me out here and took advantage of me," she retorted wittily.

Draco laughed. "How wicked of you," he said, his eyes glimmering with humour as he looked her over.

"Some things are best kept quiet. I'd hate to stress out the bride. She has enough to worry about," he said casually as they reached her car again.

_Some things are best kept quiet_… of course they are, she thought bitterly. He wouldn't want anyone to know about what he'd done. She was far from his usual type, not to mention a muggleborn – something Draco just did not _do_… literally. She scalded herself mentally for even caring.

Draco's brow furrowed in response to her brooding expression, but he said nothing, instead he pressed his lips to hers, silencing her thoughts with a leisurely kiss.

When he eventually pulled away, the sweetness of it had her leaning forward for more. He smiled and kissed her again, slipping a hand from his pocket to curve around her neck. This time when he broke the contact, he rested his forehead against hers.

"We should do that… again," he said finally.

"Yeah… sure," she said uneasily, trying to reconcile his sweetness and seeming eagerness to shag her again with his earlier statement about keeping her a secret. She knew the bride part was a joke, but there was something in the way he said '_some things are best kept quiet_,' that left her cold.

Draco looked at her, somewhat confused as she slipped away, offering him his broom from the back seat.

"Thanks for today Draco," she said, "really."

"Why do I feel like something wrong?" he asked, looking worried as he took the broom.

"No, nothing is wrong. We, er, we made up. And like you said. We wouldn't want to tell anyone, or stress out the bride… best I am a secret, right?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him and slipping into the car quickly.

She knew it was cowardly, but today had been an overload, and she needed to get away.

"Granger, N.." he began, but she couldn't hear him with the engine now running. Hermione smiled and nodded weakly as she pulled away.

"That's not what I meant by that," he told the back of the car as she drove off, kicking some gravel in frustration.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_I love your reviews. Please give them to me. Yes Yes._

_Did we like this one? Should it be continued? Or left delightfully without closure? _


	16. The Wedding (Take a Walk II)

**Notes:** I was going to take _Darwindian's_ suggestion and make you wait a few chapters… but I am just as bad with cliff-hangers as you all are judging by your reviews. So here it is, Take a Walk Part II. It is just a short sweet ending. Most of the work was done in the last chapter, this is really just a HEA for those of you requesting it. Was really amazing by all your enthusiasm and comments!

M for smut and adult themes. I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Wedding (Take a Walk II)**

* * *

"Is there anything you want to tell me Hermione?" Asked Ginny, as she sat admiring her hair and makeup in the mirror of the luxe hotel Blaise booked for them.

It was a far cry from a normal Weasley wedding, that was for sure.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, confused by the abstract question.

"Blaise says Draco has been acting odd even since your hike... so much so, that at the bachelor party, he turned down several... shall we say... _fun_...opportunities... AND Blaise could have sworn at one point when saying no... he mumbled your name," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure he was mistaken," said Hermione, her spine stiffening.

"You see, I don't think he was, given you've been acting odd for the same amount of time... so cut the bullshit Granger and tell me what happened," she finished, the harshness in her tone suggesting she wasn't going to take less than the truth. Like her mother, Ginny could be quite formidable.

Hermione sighed and flopped down onto a nearby chair.

"Fine... I might have... accidentally... shagged him," she admitted.

"You _accidentally _shagged him? You just slipped on a twig and landed on his erect penis," suggested Ginny sarcastically.

"Fine then. I shagged him. Happy?" Snapped Hermione. She liked to keep her private life private at the best of times, but having to admit what she'd done with Malfoy to one of her oldest friends was torture.

"Very..." she said, her eyes lighting up as she sat forward, "tell me more."

"Most of the day went as predicted. Bickering and so on. At the end of the day he showed me a waterfall and the mood err, changed," said Hermione weakly.

"Oh my god, you _did not_ shag Draco Malfoy in the bloody woods!?" Exclaimed Ginny, shocked they hadn't at least gone somewhere private.

"I did..." said Hermione, biting her lip.

"You minx! And with that big thing of his too!" Ginny added.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione.

"The size of his... you know... everyone knows! And you just casually gave that a go after a day hiking?" laughed Ginny.

Hermione blushed, remembering how full she felt as he held her to the cold stone.

"Well, just so you know - you've broken Draco Malfoy. He hasn't shagged any of the girls in his little black book for weeks and wouldn't touch the stripper on the buck's night," said Ginny, watching closely to see Hermione's reaction.

"I'm sure there's another reason for that," replied Hermione dismissively.

"I'm quite sure there isn't," said Ginny, "but anyway, today is about me, not you and your forest exploits with tall blonde men... so! on a scale of one to ten, how hot do I look in my wedding dress?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione giggled. "Ten Ginny. Blaise won't know what to do with himself!"

* * *

Hermione smiled at her two friends, holding each other closely on the dance floor. She hoped one day she might find that with someone. They were compatible in every way. From their love of Quidditch, their competitiveness, their values… not to mention it was obvious they had intense physical chemistry. Hermione had only ever found some of that in her partners, never quite the whole package.

"Come on Granger," said Draco, breaking her from her thoughts. He looked at her expectantly, holding out his hand.

"Oh, I don't really dance," she replied.

"It's your best friend's wedding, you're the Maid of Honour, and I'm the Best Man. We are expected to dance, so get over it, and come with me," he said, hoisting her up by her hand.

Hermione sighed. She knew deep down she wasn't going to get through the wedding without speaking to him. She'd managed to avoid it when taking the photos, but his hands around her waist alone had left her feeling flustered for a good hour afterwards. She knew she could read any book in the world, and it would never answer why it was him of all people who could make her feel that way.

Draco positioned himself in front of her and pulled her waist close with one hand, taking her hand with the other to dance. Slowly, he began to move them together in time with the music.

"Are we going to talk about our hike the other week?" Asked Draco quietly against her ear.

Hermione shivered at his proximity. It was hard to block out the memories of the dirty things he'd whispered in her ear that day in the woods and the warmth in her knickers at the thought.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, letting him push her out to twirl and bring her back to him.

"I think we should talk about you letting me shag you up against that rock," he said wickedly, pulling back to smirk at her as she blushed and looked around.

Fortunately, lots of couples were now on the dance floor and no one seemed to notice them.

"What about it? I thought you were familiar with casual sex?" She asked.

Draco squeezed her hip almost painfully in retaliation.

"Forgive me Granger, but it didn't feel casual to me," he replied, kissing her cheek so lightly it would have been imperceptible to those around them.

"Oh," was all she could muster.

"I didn't want to keep you a secret. I'm not ashamed. I can owl my father in Azkaban right now and let him know I fucked a _muggleborn_ if you'd like... you were over sensitive and I understand why... given our history... but I really only meant that we should keep it quiet until _after_ the wedding," he said quietly, aware that there were a lot of people around them and not wanting to advertise their business.

Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to believe him, and what Ginny told her earlier seemed to indicate he might be genuine. Had he really stopped seeing other women because he was interested in her?

"What are you doing later?" She asked, finding her boldness and deciding to give him a chance. She would be crazy to give up a man who made her feel that way, when he'd so far, done nothing wrong.

"Taking a look at your room, I hope," he replied, eyes sparkling.

Hermione smirked and put her head on his chest, feeling the gentle tap of his heart against her ear for the rest of the slow dance.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

* * *

"Morning pet," he said, kissing the side of her neck as he pulled her close.

"I'm surprised you stayed," she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes but not trying to move away from him.

"After the things you did last night love? No way I was going to leave and miss another round this morning…" he replied, slipping his hand playfully down to her breast. "The waterfall was just the tip of the iceberg with you Granger… you're a very bad girl," he said, giving her arse a playful slap.

She flushed, realising they were totally naked in bed together and this was entirely more intimate than anything she'd imagined with him. The waterfall had been hurried and carnal… last night had been. Well, nothing short of mind blowing.

No one had ever looked at her the way he did as he did at times that night. Though at first it was just fucking, it had given way to something entirely more sensual. There was no doubt that by the end of the night, Draco had made love to her – and she'd let him. She'd given herself to him entirely.

"Always about sex with you, huh?" she joked, slipping her hand back to touch his erection. She wanted to mask how nervous she felt, and how desperately she didn't want this to be a quick fling.

Draco groaned.

"It's about more than that Granger, you know that… we need to talk about whatever has been happening with us," he replied, tugging her backwards so she would face him. He wasn't going to let her get away so easily.

He regarded her seriously and she felt a pit in her stomach. She was beyond nervous.

"I don't know what's happening," she replied softly, remembering their night of passion and all of the unexplained feelings she'd had for him since his lips first touched hers that day. It wasn't common for Hermione to not know. She always had the answers. But with this, she came up empty.

"Ever since that day in the forest, I have not stopped thinking about you Granger… and last night… I've never felt anything like that," he said, running his thumb along her cheek bone.

"Me either," she admitted. Draco smiled at her warmly.

"Well then… there is only one thing to do," he replied.

"Shag again?" she asked cheekily.

"Will you ever be satisfied witch?" he chuckled, "yes, that… but also… you need to let me take you to dinner… I was thinking I could extend my room for another night and we could really get to know each other here… now we've stopped arguing long enough to talk."

"Wow, and you didn't even need that tape to match my dress," she joked, brushing his hair from his eyes.

Draco smirked, "well darling, I am sure we could find some if you're interested."

"You are the worst, Draco Malfoy," she said, flicking his exposed chest.

"Maybe we need another hike to make up?" he pouted, slipping his hand dangerously lower between them.

"Maybe we do," she purred, biting her lip.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_I have some story ideas floating around my head. _

_1\. __Hermione and Draco doing a business deal (as equals, not a takeover, no one is the boss of the other)_

_2\. __Fake wedding date (Hermione as Draco's fake date… but the lines blur)_

_3\. __A snapshot of an established relationship between the two_

_4\. A smut piece on their wedding night as they discover each other (Marriage Act, not chosen or for love)_

_Does anything there stand out? Any other ideas? _


	17. Head of the House

**Notes:** This story idea came from PurpleC… it was such a great idea, I had to do it right away. I legit love this one so much, I may die without your reviews. I will be working on some of the other story ideas listed in the last chapter and thank you all for your feedback. I just had to do this one first...

M for adult content. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Head of the House**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me?" she said, holding her head in her hands and fighting back tears.

"I am afraid not," said Kingsley, his expression grave.

"This law is arcane!" she exclaimed.

"I don't disagree with you Hermione, but now Skeeter has outed your custody of little Teddy Lupin in Harry's absence – the law is clear, you and he have to live with his current Head of House, or you'll have to forfeit custody," he said, giving her a sympathetic pat.

Hermione was distraught. She had done everything to help when Harry told her he'd been assigned to an international mission with the Aurors. As Teddy's God Father, and with Black lineage, clearly this had not been an issue. But now he had left the country, they were seriously going to take Teddy if she didn't bow down to this outdated, sexist, bullshit law.

After all she'd been through, it was a bitter blow. The war, the fallout, Ron's failure to commit, including to help her with Teddy in Harry's absence… the hours she worked to keep up financially and study her Masters. Overall, she'd done pretty well.

But one article by Skeeter outing her as a single mother of her God Son (a lesser known fact than Harrys relation to the boy) and her life had been turned upside down.

She sighed and massaged her head, a throbbing headache settling in.

"There is no way around this?" she asked, knowing Harry was quite unreachable, and allowing Teddy to go into the care of strangers was not an option. If she wanted to keep Teddy, she had to live with his current 'rightful' Head of House. As though her ability to provide was meaningless, just because she was an unmarried woman.

"I'm afraid not… now this has come to light, we have started the application process to amend and update the law, but you know how these things are Hermione – it'll likely take a year, maybe more if some of the old guard kick up a fuss," he explained honestly.

"And the Head of House… is he…?" she trailed off.

"Willing? Yes, he's agreed," said Kingsley matter-of-factly.

"I suppose, if I am to keep Teddy out of care until Harry gets back… whenever that may be… I really have no choice then," she sighed, resigned to her fate.

"I will advise him that you have accepted… he says you can move into Malfoy Manor on Saturday," he told her, body language indicating the meeting was soon to be over.

"OK," she said sadly, lifting up Teddy's nappy bag.

"Hermione… I really will try to expedite this. I know your past with Mister Malfoy… and what happened to you in that Manor during the war. What you're doing for young Teddy Lupin, and for Potter… it's admirable. Hopefully Potter's mission finishes sooner than expected and we can get you out of there," he said flatly.

"I know you'll do your best," she replied.

He nodded sadly as she picked up the small boy and left the room.

* * *

"Alright Granger, this is your wing. There is a room for the child and a room for you. The House Elves will fetch you anything you need… and before you chew my ear off about their rights, they're free and paid, so leave it out," he said, pointing her in the direction of her room.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest the use of Elves, but she knew they were likely happy to serve the house of Malfoy, and if they were free and treated fairly, there was no argument.

Teddy gave him a gummy smile and reached out but Draco didn't reciprocate. _Cold and aloof as ever_, she noted.

"Try not to let the baby fuck up the wing," he said evenly.

"Of course, I won't," she snapped, her arm starting to droop with the weight of all the things she was carrying, and the baby.

Draco sighed loudly and stepped forward.

"The bags," he said frostily.

"What?" she asked.

"Give me the bags, I will walk you to the room," he said, clearly agitated with her failure to pick up on his offer.

"Oh, OK," she said, handing them off gratefully. If single motherhood, albeit not of her own child, had taught her anything, it was to accept help gracefully.

"Why even let us stay here?" she asked as Draco threw the bags down in a huff. He clearly didn't want them there at all. His hospitality was forced at best.

"Who killed Teddy's parents Granger?" he asked her forcefully.

"Death Eaters," she replied.

"Where?" he asked.

"Hogwarts," she said.

"And who helped them during the war?" he asked.

"You," she admitted shakily.

"Exactly… he's family, and he's an orphan because of me and my parents. This is literally the least I can do, given I rattle around this Manor by myself anyway," he snapped.

Hermione nodded, but said nothing. She wasn't about to make him feel better for what he'd done. He was right. Teddy was an orphan in part because of the actions of the Malfoy family.

"I know you work and normally get friends to babysit the boy. I don't want people coming and going. Mipsy was my nurse as a child… she's wonderful. She can babysit for you when you're gone, or when you're here, just call her," he said, "don't worry, I'll pay her extra, so don't go slipping her anything, you'll stress her out. She loves babies, truly, she'll be thrilled," he added.

All Hermione could do was nod like a deer in the headlights. She'd walked into some kind of bizarre universe where Draco Malfoy cared about the stress of his House Elves and she was about to live in the Manor house she'd been tortured in.

"If that's all, I will be heading to bed now," he said, nodding politely before he excused himself.

Hermione turned to Teddy, blissfully unaware of it all and blowing bubbles on the plush sofa.

"A right mess you've gone and got into, little one," she said softly.

* * *

_An interlude into the mind of Draco Malfoy..._

* * *

Why couldn't she use a silencing charm? He'd heard more screaming from that child in a few weeks than he'd heard in his lifetime.

He had to credit Hermione, he had no idea how she was still sane and able to attend her classes, do her reading and work her mundane job to support the two of them.

Though he knew Potter was doing good work overseas, he couldn't help but feel anger that he would put his career ahead of looking after the boy, knowing what it would do to Hermione. Even without the Head of House requirement, the amount of work she had to put in just to get by was unjust.

And where the fuck was Weasley in all of this? He'd been declaring his love for her in any gossip rag that would listen after the war – but she hadn't so much as got any mail since she'd been there and he knew she hadn't seen him. Apparently, he wasn't keen on the screaming child either. She was all but abandoned.

Tonight, the crying had gone on for several hours before it stopped. Draco felt relief. Even though he knew it wasn't true, his imagination tortured him with the idea that Teddy was crying for his dead parents. The parents he helped murder, indirectly.

Draco sighed deeply, stepping out of his room quietly for a walk. He often walked the Manor halls to calm down after a bad nightmare, or if he had something on his mind.

However, tonight was different. On his usual route, he noticed light coming from the door of the drawing room, which was ajar.

When he peaked inside, he saw Hermione holding the sleeping boy in her arms as she stared mournfully at the spot where his aunt butchered her arm and tortured her with that bloody curse. He felt an unmanageable wave of gilt wash over him and was about to walk in and apologise or tell her to get out, anything to ease the guilt, when he heard her talking to no one in particular.

"Well Teddy, one day we will tell you about your parents and the war. This room is hard for me because a very bad woman tortured me here," she told him softly. He knew this was her way of coping with her memories and wondered if she spoke to Teddy like this often.

"Your uncle Draco was here too, but he's not as mean as her, so you don't need to worry," she told him, stroking his head so lovingly it made his heart clench. He never remembered much affection from his parents, though he so craved it. Here she was, giving it freely to a child that wasn't hers.

"Anyway, I don't like it in here, but I figured if you were with me, you'd protect me," she told him, "we've faced it together little one," she told him.

Draco suddenly felt remorseful for spying. This was clearly a very intimate moment for Hermione, and it was wrong he should be there – but at the same time, he felt greedy for her perspective.

She had always been an interesting figure to him, despite his hatred and insults. What did she make of all of this? The Manor? Him? That ridiculous law that put them all in this situation…?

"It wasn't so bad was it?" she asked Teddy, obviously not expecting an answer.

"No, it wasn't. This isn't so bad. Uncle Harry will come back and then I won't be so alone… won't that be nice?" she asked him, kissing his forehead.

"Mmmm, yes, yes, it will be nice… You'll have your Harry back and I can have some sleep and maybe talk to an adult I am not serving at work," she said. He thought she might sound bitter, but she didn't. Just sad. And it cut through him like a knife.

As usual, he'd been a selfish git. Focused on his duty to have them there, but distaste for it – ignoring the witch left picking up the pieces of his family's sins.

Ashamed, he crept back to his bedroom, unsure what to do about what he'd seen, and how it made him feel.

* * *

Hermione was pleased for a rare day off. She was up to date on her studies and had no work. She decided she may as well make the best of the Manor and went down to the pool house to read with Mipsy and Teddy.

Mipsy had sworn to her that Draco was paying her extra, so she felt a little better about taking some help with her. In truth, she just needed a bit of _me_ time, but didn't want to leave Teddy with the elf alone again, when it was her day to spend with him.

Hermione sighed as slipped into the spa, Teddy safely down in the shallow end of the pool floating around with Mipsy. She wasn't worried as she read it was good for babies to be exposed to water at a young age. She hoped he'd grow up to be a good swimmer.

Her tired body immediately felt better at the heat.

"Enjoying my facilities Granger?" asked a self-satisfied voice from above her.

"Fucks sake," she mumbled.

"Malfoy, what is the esteemed Head of the House doing here?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Still mouthy I see," he said, but there was no malice in his voice. If anything, he looked amused by her.

"I like to come down here for a swim most days, but I see Teddy is working on his stroke, so I figured it best not to disturb him," he said, pointing to Teddy and Mipsy who appeared to be having the time of their lives sitting on the stairs and splashing.

"I used to do that with her. Mother took pictures. She never got in, of course," he said, getting into the spa without asking. Not that he needed to, she supposed… it was his Manor.

Hermione suddenly felt guilty. She'd palmed Teddy off like some absentee parent.

She began to sit up but Draco gently pushed her back with his arm.

"You're not her Granger, enjoy a well-earned rest," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione relaxed backwards and looked down at her hands.

"Yes, I suppose," she mumbled.

"How has work been?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him, confused. Was he making small talk with her?

"You're seriously asking?" she replied.

"Yes Granger, I would like to know how it is. I'm studying for my Masters too…I can't imagine how much more challenging it would be with employment and a baby…" he said, "I'm very lucky," he added, though there was a hollowness to his words as he gestured to the empty Manor around them.

"Well, it's shit Malfoy, but I obviously need to keep paying rent on my apartment until Harry gets back, my student fees and so on, so it serves its function," she answered honestly.

"Do you like any of the other staff?" he offered awkwardly. She supposed he wasn't used to small talk either, particularly with her.

"They're mostly older so it can be rather boring, there is one nice Wizard named Shane I get along with," she replied, settling back and closing her eyes.

"Interesting," he said, but never offered her any insight as to what that meant.

"What about you, um… how do you like living here full time now?" she asked, not sure what else would be safe to ask him.

"It can be lonely at times… the place tends to feel very empty," he said, "though, young Teddy seems to have no issue filling the space with noise," he added.

Hermione's eyes shot open, suddenly aware she needed to keep Draco placated to keep living there and not lose custody of Teddy.

"Oh… I am so sorry; I didn't even think the noise would travel so far… I will silence the room… we won't bother you anymore!" she said, trying not to come off as desperate as she felt.

Draco seemed to understand.

"Don't worry Granger. I agreed to have a baby here. They cry, it's fairly well known," he said, sliding himself closer to her so their thighs touched. It felt too intimate, but she'd also been having a hard time hearing him over the spa, so was pleased they could speak more freely now.

"Someone should tell that to Ron Weasley," she snorted.

Draco grinned handsomely.

"Not good with crying, vomit and responsibility I take it?" he asked.

"No, when I got Teddy, he made it pretty clear he wasn't ready to play house," she replied.

"It's hardly playing house… Teddy is a real child," he sniffed, his distaste at Ron was obvious.

"Oh, like you've shown so much interest in him since he got here!" she snapped, unsure why she felt the need to defend Ron.

Draco swallowed hard but didn't argue.

"I just… don't know what I am doing and would hate to hurt him or something… well more than I already have… in… life," he said uneasily. She'd never seen him so earnest or uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry Draco… I shouldn't have assumed," she said, turning to him.

His damp hair was ruffled and he looked handsome as the steam rose up above his pale but defined shoulders. She noticed the top of a large scar on his chest which she assumed came from Harry and felt a bit guilty. He had his own torments through the war, and he had done the right thing in having them there.

Hell, Ron never took her in or offered her help looking after Teddy… She owed him a less accusatory tone.

"It's OK… it's fair. But I am interested in him. He's the only family I have now," he said honestly.

Hermione smiled and touched his knee.

"Come around for dinner tonight. You can see how much mashed vegetable he can get into your lovely carpets and meet him properly before he goes to bed," she offered.

"I'd like that," he replied, taking her hand to give it a grateful squeeze.

Hermione smiled and kept her hand in his a second more than was appropriate

* * *

_An interlude into the mind of Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Draco tried to get the feel of her thigh against his and the way her hand felt out of his mind as he dressed for dinner with Teddy and Hermione.

He knew it was silly to be nervous, but it was actually the first thing he'd been invited to in a long time, somewhat of a social pariah since the war. Not to mention, he thought he felt a connection with Hermione that day. Well, ever since he saw her in the drawing room if he was honest.

She was such a good witch. Intelligent, brave, hardworking… maternal. It hadn't gone unnoticed to him that day that she looked rather good in a swimsuit either. Though it made him horrendously guilty, the thought of her like that made his cock twinge.

Sitting with her that day had made him think about his own family ambitions in life. His mother would have left Mipsy to it, but even though she clearly needed some alone time, Hermione took Teddy _and_ Mipsy with her on her one day off. He'd enjoyed talking to her in the spa as Mipsy and Teddy giggled across the room and he wondered if perhaps he may one day have a little family, he could do that with.

He supposed this was a good opportunity to get used to a witch around the place, and a chance to practice being a little less prickly with babies in anticipation for perhaps realising that dream one day.

Not to mention, he looked forward to spending time with Hermione. She was clearly itching for adult conversation, and he was itching to get closer to her for some reason.

Wearing a casual, but put together outfit, he walked down to the wing that Hermione and Teddy were residing in.

"Draco," she smiled, when he arrived, "just in time, Mipsy has just delivered dinner," she said, gesturing to the small table set up at the end of her suite, complete with high chair for Teddy.

"Excellent," he said politely, taking a seat next to Teddy, who eyed him curiously.

Draco smiled. He really was cute, which was not a word he thought or used lightly. He hoped his own son might have such a striking look at that age one day too.

Teddy reached out and Draco flinched.

"Let him touch you," said Hermione, "he's hardly going to hurt you," she added.

Draco rolled his eyes but turned his face back to him, this time letting the uncoordinated boy slap his hand around his face a little, much to Hermione's amusement.

"Am I here for entertainment?" he asked playfully.

"Of course, why else would I invite you?" she pouted.

"How rude," he replied, falsely indignant.

"Muggleborn, remember?" She smirked, "we're unrefined."

Draco chuckled. "Why, you're practically a savage Granger," he said with a raised eyebrow as she neatly placed her napkin across her knees.

Hermione laughed as she took a sip of her wine.

"I must say, a significant perk of living here is the good quality wine," she told him.

"Well, I aim to please, you," he said, taking a sip.

Hermione choked a little on her wine at the perceived innuendo. He found it charming.

"Do you just?" she replied, "I'll remember that."

"Please do," he said, shuffling forward to give feeding Teddy a try.

* * *

"I will put Mister Teddy to bed," said Mipsy brightly. Draco come for dinner again. He'd shared at least one meal with them every day for weeks actually.

Hermione bit her lip and looked down guiltily at Teddy, who was half asleep in Malfoy's arms. Normally she liked to put him to bed and read to him a little.

"Don't worry about it, Granger. I know you put him to bed yourself every night… take some time off," offered Draco.

"How do you know I put him to bed every night?" she asked.

Draco flushed a little, "I get Mipsy and the others to update me on how you're both doing… rude not to… being… guests…. And all," he reasoned trying to downplay it.

"That's very sweet of you Draco," she said, not pushing the issue. He seemed to be making a real effort this evening, and she didn't want to dishearten him.

Everyone deserved a second chance in life, and it seemed Malfoy truly wanted one and was eager to do the right thing with it.

"Okay Mipsy, you can take him," she said, smiling down at the house elf who was beside herself with excitement. Draco hadn't been wrong that first day, she absolutely loved babies.

"You've made her week," he whispered in Hermione's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She'd been doing her best to ignore the little shivers and the warm feeling in her knickers he left her with sometimes.

"Would you like to have a nightcap with me?" he asked.

"I have work tomorrow," she said, chewing her lip. It had been a long time since she'd had time to have a drink, alone, with a handsome wizard, so she was drawn to the idea.

Still, she had responsibilities…

"A hot chocolate then?" he tempted.

"Sure," she said, smiling.

"Excellent, let's go to the kitchen," he said, taking her hand. He'd been doing that a lot of late. Taking her hand when leading her places. That, or placing his hand on the small of her back. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate, but she was sure she liked it.

Draco made her feel like he was strong and capable. That he knew she didn't need him to look after her, but would anyway. It was nice to feel that way. To feel special like that. As such, she'd ignored Ron trying to get in touch with her for the last few weeks.

"I'll make it for you," he offered, setting a tea kettle on the stove.

"You… you are going to make something," she said, tongue in cheek.

"I'll have you know; I have skills. I can make hot chocolates and I can make sandwiches," he said haughtily, grabbing everything he needed from around the kitchen.

"Wow, have you thought about opening a restaurant?" she asked.

"You," he said, stepping up to her where she sat on a bar stool. "Me?" she asked innocently, enjoying the flirtatious way he had approached her, "you," he repeated, "are a very cheeky little witch," he said, his eyes lingering on her lips long enough for her to notice.

Did he want to kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her? Hermione started to feel dizzy with the possibilities, but thankfully the kettle whistled so he stepped away.

"So, Granger, I have been thinking," he said conversationally as he put a mug in front of her, complete with marshmallows.

"Sounds tiring," she replied.

"Cheeky," he warned, wiping some milk from her bottom lip. "I have been thinking it would be better for Teddy if you didn't have to work so much, or at all, and I know you won't like to take this from me, but I would like to offer to cover your expenses for a while so you can focus on your studies and on Teddy," he said.

Hermione pursed her lips.

"And before you say anything Granger, no this isn't charity. I have said it before. Teddy is my family. I may not be legally responsible for him, but I am responsible for him morally – and the best way to help him, is to help you," he reasoned.

Hermione looked down at her drink. She really didn't want to take his money, but at the same time, his logic was reasonable. She was spread thin, and he clearly had more money than he knew what to do with. Teddy was his blood, and he wanted to help.

"I know I should let you help me… but it's hard," she said quietly.

"Let me make your life easier Hermione," he said, leaning forward on his stool to look deeply into her eyes.

Her breath caught. His look was unmistakable. Interest, arousal, respect. He told her a lot with his eyes when he let the cold mask he wore so well slip away.

"Just for Teddy…" she said, perilously close to taking the offer.

"Mmmhmm," he nodded, not looking away from her eyes.

"Alright," she whispered, causing the corners of his lips to twitch upwards, "as long as you don't mind me being around more."

"Good… very good," he breathed, pinning her with his eyes, "I want you to know, I will very much look forward to seeing you more, Hermione."

Hermione's stomach contorted into gymnastics as a crippling silence took over the room. The tension in the air was palpable.

She was in dangerous, uncharted territory here with this wizard, and she knew it.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Where do you want to see this go? Also, is it hot in here? These characters have me feeling some type of way…_


	18. Head of the House II

**Notes:** M for adult content. I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry guys, I know you like this one, but I don't really do full sized stories anymore! I like the punchiness of these, and the commitment level.

* * *

**Head of the House II**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Alright," she whispered, causing the corners of his lips to twitch upwards, "as long as you don't mind me being around more." _

_"Good… very good," he breathed, pinning her with his eyes, "I want you to know, I will very much look forward to seeing you more, Hermione." _

_Hermione's stomach contorted into gymnastics as a crippling silence took over the room. The tension in the air was palpable. _

_She was in dangerous, unchartered territory here with this wizard, and she knew it. _

* * *

_An interlude into the mind of Draco Malfoy_

* * *

As he let his eyes drift from her intoxicating gaze, he fantasied about what her swollen lips would feel like on his. Warm from the hot drink, perhaps remnants of chocolate on her tongue... Gods, what he would do to kiss her. Hell, to have her right there on the kitchen floor.

He was fairly sure he'd moved past infatuation and was falling in love with the witch, but what the hell he did about that, he had no idea. Though he felt like his interest was reciprocated, he didn't know how he would handle her rejecting him if she wasn't as interested as he thought.

Not to mention his constant fear that Potter would reappear, take Teddy, and he would be left alone. That particular nightmare had woken him up more than once since he started spending more time with them.

He didn't want this little family to go away. He wanted to keep them. To keep them both. And now he would have her around more, he needed to work out how to tell her how he felt. To actually turn that into a reality.

"I better go to bed," she said, getting up to scurry away.

"Of course," he said respectfully, "I'll walk you back to your room."

"Please," she said with a weak smile, putting her mug in the sink.

He reached down and took her hand as he often did, basking in the feel of it. Hermione Granger didn't need walking anywhere, but he loved that she let him do it anyway.

"It's always my _pleasure_ Granger," he said, enjoying the way she shivered at his use of the word pleasure. He wondered if she had any idea how much pleasure he could give her, if only she'd agree to come to his bed.

* * *

That night, she felt too hot and flustered to sleep. The way he'd look at her earlier had left her feeling confused, and so, so, horny. Her own needs were something she'd been neglecting lately, and now confident Teddy was sleeping safely with Mipsy in the Manor if he cried out, she decided to sneak outside to the Manor gardens to get some fresh air.

It had been unusually warm in the English countryside and it was still almost the temperature of a summer day when she laid down on the lawn, clad only in a camisole and brightly covered sleep shorts. She smiled to herself as she felt the grass at her back, and looked up at how many beautiful, visible stars adorned the sky.

She let her mind wander back to the way Draco lingered on certain words like 'please,' or 'pleasure,' and wondered how good he might be at those things. The confident way he touched her and spoke with her led her to believe he'd be a good at pleasing her, and she felt herself moisten as she began to imagine what he may have tucked away, if only he'd unclasp his belt…

Closing her eyes, she let her hand wander down her stomach, brushing the sensitive skin below her naval before she slipped into her knickers and began to stroke herself.

She let out a gentle moan as she slipped a few fingers into her own heat, pushing her other hand into her knickers so she could stimulate her clit at the same time. She knew this was totally inappropriate to do on the lawn, but she needed a release too badly to care.

As she felt herself building to crescendo, squirming and moaning softly, she heard a loud clearing of a throat. Her eyes flew open in horror as she looked up at Draco, standing at her feet.

"Oh my god," she said, her hands leaving her knickers and flying over her face. This was the most embarrassing moment of her life, and she'd had a few low points over the years.

She heard him chuckle deeply, but he didn't say anything. Instead, when she opened her eyes to peek, she saw him getting to his knees in front of her. Hermione didn't have much time to think as he slid her shorts and knickers down her legs and discarded them, exposing her pussy to the night air.

Hermione moaned as he began to kiss his way up her thighs, his intention evident from the moment he got to his knees before her. She wasn't going to protest. Clearly, she didn't need to be embarrassed, he liked what he saw. This is what she wanted; this is what she'd fantasised about. So, she opened her thighs for him, letting him kiss his way to her centre.

"Yes," she sighed as his tongue finally made contact with her desperate core.

"You like this?" he asked, gently pushing her clit to the side and giving her another languid lick. She knew she was already soaking.

"Mmmmhmmmmm, more," she said, already too aroused to even consider whether or not this was a good idea at all. The elves were asleep, so was Teddy. They were alone under the stars and she'd wanted him for too long now.

"I can't believe I found you like this Hermione, so beautiful, so…." He trailed off, eating her enthusiastically for a few seconds before finishing his sentence, "so sexy," he breathed against her, "this is like a fantasy."

Hermione gasped in pleasure and almost sat up, but he held her down with his forearm, slipping two fingers into her wet heat.

"You need to relax, let me please you love," he mumbled against her, reaching a hand up to gently squeeze her left breast through her shirt. She covered his hand with hers and showed him how she liked to be touched there. "I only ever want to please you Granger," he said, returning his attentions to her core.

"Inside me Draco, I want you inside me when I…." she trailed off, blushing. She wasn't shy, but admitting how desperate she wasn't easy for her.

He looked up at her and nodded, understanding what she needed from him.

Hermione let her fingers slip back down to pleasure herself again while she watched him remove his shorts and slip his shirt off, taking his erect manhood in his hands and tugging it in front of her.

Hermione loved the hungry look in his eye as he regarded her. If she looked half as sexy as she felt in that moment, she could see why he was so clearly aroused by her.

Without taking his eyes away from the show she put on for him, he got to his knees again, only looking away regretfully to crawl up her body.

"I've wanted this for so long Granger," he said, stroking her hair and slipping his hand between them to line his member up with her entrance, "I can't believe this is happening tonight."

There was no more appetite for foreplay between them, she could tell he needed her the same way she needed him.

"Have it then Draco, have me," she said, stroking his cheek. Draco reached up to hold her hand as he began to sink into her core.

Hermione's eyes widened as he began to stretch her, looking down at her as though she were something precious. _There was no feeling in the world quite like the first time a lover sunk into your body_, she thought fleetingly.

Slowly, he leaned down and began to kiss her. There was a gentle passion to the way he took her mouth, a rhythm he linked up with his pumps into her body.

She felt full and welcoming of the intrusion, her juices practically dripping from her, making it easy for him to penetrate her as deeply, and at whatever pace, he wanted.

"Granger," he grunted, "you feel…" he trailed off before moaning. Ron had never been vocal with her, and she found the sound of Draco's pleasure deeply arousing.

"Make me yours?" she asked him, wrapping her legs around his back.

"Can I?" he asked, kissing her neck lovingly.

"Yes," she cried as he thrust deeper, she swore he hit her cervix.

Draco began to become more animalistic with her now, holding each of her hands down beside her head, their fingers locked together and their bodies pressed tight.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, ohhhh Gods, yes," she screamed into the night, looking upwards towards the shimmering stars.

"Come with me Hermione," he urged, thrusting harder still, "show me you're mine," he whispered, biting her neck.

Hermione cried out into the night as she reached her orgasm at the same time Draco flooded her with his seed.

* * *

_A much longer interlude into the mind of Draco Malfoy_

* * *

"Potter? He's back?" asked Draco, all of his fears finally coming to fruition. Everything would be ruined. He'd only had her for the first time two days ago, and he hadn't had a chance to see her properly since.

"Yes, he's going to take Teddy for the weekend. He can't stay longer as he needs to go back overseas," she said.

Draco felt a sense of relief washing over him. She wasn't going to leave. He would have them back after the weekend.

"Where does that leave us?" he asked, looking at her meaningfully.

"Well… I could go back to my flat… but…" she said, chewing her lip nervously. It seemed there was permanently a little red spot there where she tore the skin with her worrying. It was one of the small quirks he'd come to know in her.

"But…" he coaxed.

"But… after the other night I thought… well… I thought we could maybe… spend some time together…" she suggested.

"Yes, of course," he offered, a little too eagerly. He'd normally like to play mind games with girls or keep them guessing, but not Hermione. When he claimed her on the lawn the other night, he meant it. He could still see his love bite on her neck, which made him swell with pride. He was interested, and she needed to know so he didn't lose her.

"Great… let me go and sort things out with Harry, and then, I'll come back," she said.

"Hurry," he said, giving her a stern look as he pulled her to him by the chin for a quick kiss. He felt his stomach jump at the touch of her lips, which seemed stupid given how much further she'd already allowed him to go with her.

"Wait for me," she smiled, walking out of the room.

"Of course," he whispered to himself, lovesick puppy that he was.

* * *

"You're back," he said, smiling as she walked into the room looking agitated.

"Yeah," she said absently.

"What's wrong?" He asked, face dropping.

"Ron," she sniffed.

"Weasel was there?" He asked, eyes narrowing. He did not like the idea of that idiot being anywhere near her. He knew they had history, not to mention, he'd been a total bastard to her and Teddy.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to him, sitting on his knee. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. They hadn't spoken about the other night or the growing intimacy between them, but neither seemed uncomfortable with it.

"Yes, he was there, talking about us having another go of it now that I've got support with Teddy," she said bitterly.

"You mean now we help you? So, he doesn't have to?" He replied coldly. What kind of man behaved like that? He felt sure that Weasel's parents raised him better than that, given the quality of his other brothers.

"I don't want him, obviously," she said, wiggling to stimulate Draco below her. If she was going to use sex to reassure him that she didn't want her Weasel ex, he wasn't about to complain. He might be falling for her, but he was still a red-blooded Malfoy male, and not about to pass up a good opportunity when it presented.

All thoughts of Weasley quickly left his mind as he groaned under her touch. He was now completely focused on the gorgeous witch he finally had to himself, alone in the Manor.

"Take your knickers off," He rasped.

Hermione paused, as if thinking, then slid her knickers out from below her floral summer dress. He had to give Granger credit; she was much wilder than he would have guessed.

He knew so long as he lived, he would never forget taking a walk outside to clear his mind and finding her sprawled on his lawn, pleasuring herself to the night sky.

"Now sit up for a minute," he said. Hermione did as she was told so he could slip his trousers and briefs off. She slipped back down to his lap and ground against him as he kissed her neck.

"I've been waiting for you to get back," he purred.

"Oh, what for?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Cheeky," he replied, stroking her hip, "always so cheeky."

"I was thinking about you all day," she moaned as he rubbed his stiff member against her wet entrance. Hermione moved against him, letting him stimulate her more.

"Really?" He asked. Draco knew how he felt, but she was hard to read at times. It was obvious she liked him, but how much remained unclear. She had a lot more going on than him, and he knew he couldn't measure her interest the way he may measure his own…

"Yes... ever since that night..." she said, taking in a sharp intake of breath as she lined him up and impaled herself. Draco groaned and let his hands drift up to her breasts. Her body was to die for.

"I've wanted... ohhh..." she groaned as he pulled her down to take him more deeply,

"This, I've wanted this," she finished.

Draco moved her chestnut curls from the back of her neck and kissed it, enjoying her from this new angle.

"Did you mean it when you said you were mine?" He asked, licking the bite on her neck and letting his question hang in the air.

"Yes," she moaned, bouncing up and down on him as he held her hips, her back to his chest.

"Prove it to me…I want you again and again this weekend Granger," he growled.

"Whatever you want," she groaned, reaching back to hold his cheek as he surged into her depths.

* * *

"Do you think Teddy is okay?" She asked him suddenly.

Draco looked up from his newspaper and smiled reassuringly.

"Potter managed it before just fine, plus he'll be back this afternoon," he offered.

"Mmmmmm, I just worry when he's not around," she replied.

Draco smiled again and got up to rub her shoulders. Hermione let out a sigh. She appreciated that he didn't dismiss her maternal concerns, but also put her mind at ease.

He was right. Harry had looked after Teddy for many months without issue, and he had support. He could handle it for one weekend. Plus, Teddy deserved time with his God Father too. Growing up without his parents, he would need as many people around who loved him as possible.

"Stop stressing. He will be home soon... though if you need help to unwind again... I have a few ideas," he chuckled.

Hermione slapped his hand and laughed. "Who would have thought, you and me?" she asked, astounded by the perfect weekend they'd had together. Talking, laughing, making love…

What was meant to be one of the worst experiences of her life had turned into one of the best remarkably quickly. Malfoy was more of a man than she ever imagined he could be and her heart filled with nervous anticipation whenever she thought about it.

"I know," he replied, turning her head for a kiss, "to be clear, I'm not letting you go," he added.

Hermione felt her heart flutter. No one had ever made her feel so secure. He left no doubt as to how he felt about her. No room for second guesses.

Though, she did have one concern. She and Teddy were a lot to take on, especially for a wizard in his early twenties…Was he making a commitment out of lust for her, without thinking about a bigger picture? He more or less had to be ready to be a father to a boy that wasn't his. If they continued seeing each other, they were skipping a lot of steps…

"Things won't likely change with Teddy..." she trailed off, not wanting to say it. _You might get bored of us… _a small voice in the back of her mind said.

"I don't want things to change with Teddy..." he said forcefully, earning him a raised eyebrow from Hermione.

"The nature of Potter's work is always going to take him away regularly..." he explained, "I think Teddy's more permanent base should be here with his God Mother and a blood relative head of home who can provide for him..." he reasoned.

"You want to make this permanent?" She asked, somewhat shocked. He'd obviously liked having them up to now, but what he was suggesting was a substantial commitment. It was one thing to want to sleep with her, to like playing happy families for a while, but to want to commit to a long-term arrangement with her and Teddy was another thing entirely.

"Yes. I love Teddy... I love _you_ witch, isn't it obvious?" He asked, as if she were totally dim.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she looked at me.

"Say you want me too Granger… that I am what you want," he pressed.

"You're what I want," she nodded, finally finding her voice in the face of his confession.

"They're not going to be back for another hour… I am going to need you again," he said urgently, grabbing her hand and dragging her to his bedroom.

* * *

_Two years later_

* * *

Draco rubbed Hermione's stomach as he watched Teddy ran around with Mipsy. They were still the best of friends and he was sure his elf had never been happier. Giving Teddy a good life was one of his greatest achievements, and he looked forward to seeing what kind of man the little boy was going to grow into.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a father," he said incredulously, letting his hands slip upwards, ghosting her breasts and settling to stroke her exposed collarbones. He couldn't do what he really wanted, given Teddy was around.

"Really!? Because with the amount of times you filled me, I would have thought it were obviously going to happen," she snarked, looking up at him mischievously. It was true. He'd never been interested in being safe with her, given he'd wanted a family from the beginning.

Draco gave her a wicked smirk.

"That's what I was aiming for Granger, you're not going anywhere in a hurry now are you?" He joked.

Hermione glared at him. "Did you just imply that I'm too fat to run away?" She asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Never my love," he said, smiling as Teddy bounded over for a hug from both of them.

"You're going to be an excellent father," she beamed as he toddled off again to see Mipsy. Nothing held his attention long these days.

"I'm good at everything Granger, didn't you know?" He replied cockily.

"Granger huh?" She asked, prodding his chest.

"Sorry, Mrs Malfoy," he pouted.

"That makes me sound ancient, stick with Granger," she replied.

"I cannot win with you, can I?" He moaned.

"Of course not Malfoy, get used to it," she said, "pregnant women are both crazy_ and_ always right, didn't you know?"

"I suppose I'll have to deal with it," he grumbled jokingly, stroking her bump again, astounded that his son or daughter was growing in there.

"I love you," she said softly, pecking the underside of his chin from where she lay, so glad she'd given him a chance to be everything she ever dreamed of in a partner.

"I love you too," he smiled, kissing her forehead and counting his blessings. Some days, the Head of House just couldn't quite believe his own luck...

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Bit of a classic romance for you all. Also avoided Hermione doubting her looks and Draco as a womanizer as tropes (even though we almost all love those tropes). I am leaning towards the fake wedding date as my next story, or the Marriage law wedding night… Any other fire ideas like this one though?_


	19. No Strings

**Notes:** I found this draft just sitting in a folder and figured hey… may as well publish it. I don't own Harry Potter. M for mature themes.

* * *

**No Strings**

* * *

"Are you joking?" asked Draco, standing by his door in a state of what may be described as pure shock.

"No," replied Hermione, furrowing her brow as if the concept of joking about what she had just asked was new to her.

Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was entirely too late to be dealing with this crazy bint, but he had to hear her out.

Though they were not in the same department, and what she had just suggested would not be a conflict per say, she was still more senior than he – without even considering the influence she had outside of the Ministry.

Deciding to goad her a little, he looked up and smiled attractively.

"Why would you come to me of all people Granger? Other than, of course, my good looks, money, reputation in the sack…" he began to list before being cut off by a resounding groan from the dark-haired witch. He inhaled deeply and looked at her, a sparkle in his eye as he continued, "fantastic Manor home, holiday home in France…" he continued, knowing she would cut him off for good in no time.

"Urgh, you arrogant, pompous, bas…." She began before he whistled loudly, "language Granger, remember where we are. We couldn't have you disrespect the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in such a way," he teased.

She sighed loudly and turned her neck, cracking it slightly before continuing.

"I need a wizard who I have no chance of getting attached to. A bit of an ass. Someone I wouldn't be romantically interested in. _I just need some company_…" she explained, blushing far less than he imagined she would when discussing the subject of letting a former Death Eater shag her for no reason other than sexual fulfillment.

"Well, colour me flattered Granger," he said, rolling his eyes at her character assessment.

It didn't bother him of course. He liked his reputation of being a cold bastard. Malfoy's always enjoyed people being afraid of them. It's how he got out of many an insufferable staff outing. Plus, when it came to Hermione, he accepted he had earned her negative view of him. Not that he would ever admit that to her. He liked to make her feel unreasonable about it.

"Do you, or do you not, want to be friends with benefits? Only, without the _friends_ part…" she asked, clearly tiring of the conversation.

"And I can have it all… all of you" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "no strings?" he added.

"Yes," she replied matter-of-factly.

Draco paused for a moment, pursing his lips.

"I'll have to think about it," he said quickly, pulling back from the frame he was leaning on and shutting the office door in the Gryffindors face.

"Pillock," was all he heard from behind the door as she stomped away on her heels, angrily.

* * *

The next night Draco mulled over her proposition over a glass of red wine. He looked down at his steak without appetite.

Gryffindors Golden Girl, darling of the Ministry, adored by the public, had come to him to suggest no strings attached sex. It had been hard to believe at first.

But she had, and she was serious – and he would need to give her an equally serious answer.

He looked around the opulent but empty dining room of the Manor. Things had certainly been quiet since his parents took off after the war. While he garnered sympathy for being put in an impossible situation as teenager – his parents had no such defence for their actions.

While Draco had been welcomed and reintegrated back into wizarding society, his parents had been shunned. When life in England became too unpleasant for them, they took off, leaving him with his portion of a fortune, and the empty Manor.

As for her offer. Draco did well with women, no doubt. Men with money and influence usually did. He enjoyed the spoils of his privilege, but never kept them around too long. They were an indulgence when he had a few too many drinks at a bar, or felt an itch late one night. Otherwise, things were fairly lonely in his life.

He'd never taken a regular lover, or even a girlfriend. The thought of a "companion," as Hermione had put it, frankly, intrigued him.

He had known Hermione Granger for half his life, she certainly didn't want his money or his name. She wasn't the type to blackmail or steal. He knew her offer was as genuine as it was crazy.

Plus, he was hardly likely to become attached to her or vice versa, as she had rightly pointed out. They were far too incompatible personality wise, having fought like cats and dogs as long as they had known each other.

Furthermore, she had grown rather easy on the eye with age. Though she wasn't exactly his usual type, she wasn't _not_ his type either. What attractive woman was not a man's type anyway?

If they could overcome their, now, more mild dislike of each other, it could certainly be a good way to kill time, and have a good time, until the future Mrs Malfoy came along at least…

Downing the last of his red wine he summoned a house elf to fetch him some parchment and a quill.

* * *

Hermione sat at the long mahogany dining table, intrigued about what he might have to say to her.

Draco was at the head of the table and she sat beside him to the left. She eyed her meal curiously as Draco regarded her in silence.

Her stomach had been in knots since she got his note.

_"Meet me for dinner at the Manor tomorrow night at 6pm. You know what it relates to." _

Was he going to humiliate her by saying no? Equally as daunting was the prospect that he might say yes. She had never done anything like this before and had asked in a moment of bravery punctuated with insanity.

"So, Granger, are you going to tell me why you made this offer?" he asked, more politely than he had spoken to her in living memory.

Hermione cleared her throat and met his cool blue eyes with her warm brown ones.

"Despite your many assertions over the years that I quote 'have a stick up my arse,'" she said, causing Draco to snigger quietly, "I actually like sex. I need sex… but lately when it comes to dating, I have been making some… err… bad decisions," she admitted.

"Tell me about those?" he asked, eager to know what he would be getting himself in to if he said yes to this mental arrangement.

"The last few men I have seen, have not been so nice," she said quietly, embarrassed to admit she was not quite so perfect in terms of judgement.

"So, you thought you would come to me," he laughed. Hermione looked at him for signs of mocking, but he did not have his usual sneer. He looked almost… good natured about it all.

Hermione laughed uneasily, "something like that."

"You want to take a break from dating, but you don't want to give up the physical side of things, is what you are saying…" he offered, before taking a bite of his pasta.

"Yes," she said, becoming more relaxed in the Manor and his presence.

"And you think, since I am such an extraordinarily shitty person, there is no way you could ever wind up entangled with me?" he finished.

Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't mean that. _Well, she did, a little._

"Extraordinarily shitty is a bit of an exaggeration," she said, chewing her lip.

"Just garden variety shitty then?" he pressed.

"No just, um, not dating material," she said, not wanting to insult him.

She eyed him worriedly, but he only laughed and went back to his meal. He had always been hard to read, and it seemed today was no different.

* * *

He knew he was going to say yes, even before she answered his questions. He knew it when she came to the door looking like something good to eat in a tight black dress.

This was an opportunity to shag Hermione Granger after all. Opportunities like this did not present themselves often, and she had literally delivered herself to him. He was curious.

When they were done with dinner, they had retired to the living room. There he had encouraged her to sit close to him on the sofa by the fire, trying to get her used to being close to him before he made a move.

"You're really serious about this?" he asked, being so bold as to stroke her collar bone as he pushed one of her unruly curls to the side.

"Yes," she breathed as he pressed his lips to the exposed flesh and nipped.

"No strings?" he asked.

"I don't need you to buy me things. I don't need you to love me. I just need some," she said, groaning as he moved his lips to a particularly erogenous area or her neck.

"Company?" he finished for her.

"Yes," she breathed as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I can do that," he said, looking at her evenly. She looked lovely in the glow of the fire.

The brightest witch of the age was his for the taking.

So, he took her.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Short and sweet.


	20. Her Ruby Heart

**Notes:** this one is filthier than my usual and has next to no plot. Only read if that appeals to you. There is no love and romance here. I mean that! You have been warned. M rated (obviously) and I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Her Ruby Heart**

* * *

He wasn't sure how he wound up at a party at Granger's house, one of the perils of a shared social circle he supposed.

Walking back from the bathroom, he realised no one was paying attention to where he was, and couldn't resist taking a look around the princess's room.

Draco knew it was a creepy thing to do, but he'd had nearly a bottle of wine and wasn't really bothered.

He fingered a few photographs on the wall and picked up a tall high heel from a shelf, nodding appreciatively at the spike. He'd never seen her in anything like that of course, he figured she must save it for her muggle friends.

He was about to leave when he noticed the corner of a black box sticking out from under her bed and couldn't resist taking a peek.

His breath caught in his throat when he removed the lid and saw what was inside. He'd found her toy box, evidently.

Draco began to sift, finding lubricant, a vibrator, a larger dildo, a few things he didn't recognise, muggle condoms, and finally, he held up a small silver plug with a ruby red stone love heart at the base. There were several others in different sizes in the box too. His cock hardened at the realisation about what hole they were for.

He was drawn away from his pleasant thoughts when he heard her screech.

"What the fuck Malfoy!?" She hissed, slamming the door and looking at him angrily.

"Don't be angry because I've found your playthings," he said with the most dignity he could muster based on how he'd been caught.

Hermione snatched the shiny object away and threw it in the box, kicking the box back to the side.

"Where do you get off going through my things?" She snapped.

"Door wasn't locked," he replied, smirking.

"It shouldn't HAVE to be! Gods!" She groaned, "I knew it was a bad idea to have you here."

"Yet here I am," he said, smiling down at her. He loved how flustered he could always get her.

"Look, Malfoy, just please don't go out there telling the whole party what you found," she pleaded.

"Hmmmm... I'll consider keeping quiet…for a price," he replied thoughtfully.

"Are you joking?" She asked, mouth agape.

"No, you see... now I've seen your little treasure trove, I feel I'd really like to see you use it," he said calmly.

"Use it?" She asked, colour draining from her face.

"Mhhmmm," He said, sitting on the end of her bed. "Lock the door, give me a little show, and I'll never tell a soul," he added.

"You'll shake on it?" She asked, looking uncomfortable.

He knew her sparkling reputation meant everything to her. There was nothing wrong with what she had of course, but the stuffy Ministry establishment would be none too pleased if rumours started flying about their promiscuous golden girl. She needed to continue to look virginal in their eyes.

He had her against a rock and a hard place and he knew it.

"Of course," he said, offering his hand.

* * *

Draco moaned as he looked at her bare pussy, on her knees and angled towards him. She'd told him he couldn't touch her, but as he stared at her pink entrance, calling out to be touched by him, he knew that was going to be a challenge.

He figured she'd chosen to face away from him so she didn't have to look at him, not that he minded, her naked lower half in this position was beautiful to look at.

His breathing intensified as she reached around and placed some lubricant on herself and then slipped the smaller vibrator in with well-practiced precision.

After a few pumps she let out a breathy moan, which had his cock practically jumping from his pants.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, but she was. There was something so erotic about feeling his eyes on her most secret places, lusting for her.

Not to mention, her dislike for him and the fact he'd blackmailed her seemed to be heightening her arousal, much to her dismay.

Her eyes widened when she heard him fiddling around in the box.

Part of her wanted to remind him that she'd told him not to touch her, while the other part of her hoped he'd break the rule.

To her pleasure and annoyance, she felt a drizzle of lubrication dropping onto her back entrance, followed by the gentle push of the cold metal heart plug Viktor had bought for her two years earlier.

Hermione moaned and bucked back against the toy and his hand.

She heard him let out a jagged breath, but he returned to just watching her.

Frustrated, and wanting him to touch her again, she slipped the vibrator out of her, deliberately leaving herself empty and exposed for longer than she needed, before inserting her larger toy and moaning.

"That's right Granger, show me how you stretch yourself," he said huskily behind her, causing her to want to put on even more of a show for the perverted blonde.

* * *

Draco slipped his trousers and pants down as he watched her, unbelievably turned on by the show she was giving him.

He watched in awe as she began fucking herself hard with the toy, the ruby red heart glistening and teasing him from her back entrance, a mixture of lubricant and her juices dripping to the sheets below.

Giving himself a pump, he slipped behind her, ignoring her earlier comments about not touching her and taking the toy from her hand.

She said nothing, allowing him to take over pleasuring her - moaning every so often.

Draco slipped the toy from her and spread her cheeks, exposing her reddened and stretched flower.

"Mmmmm, look at that... you're practically gaping Granger," he purred.

"Someone will notice we're gone soon," she whispered, shivering as he toyed with the little heart plug while his other finger massaged wetness into her entrance.

"Very well," he said, slamming his cock into her instead of the toy.

"Malfoy!" She hissed, scrambling to get away.

"Stop it Granger, you want this, let me fuck you," he snapped, pulling her to him firmly by the hips.

She gasped as he finally used his full length, which exceeded that of her toy.

"Urgh... Malfoy... fuck... me..." she gasped between thrusts.

"Princess loves a good fuck, doesn't she... how often do you use these toys?" He asked, slipping the heart from her tight little rear and admiring it.

"A lot," she moaned as he spat to lubricate her and slipped it back in.

"You like my cock?" He asked, winding her hair around his fist and pulling her up, she was still wearing her T-shirt.

"Yes," she groaned, pushing back against him as he rode her, slapping her ass. She clearly loved this kind of treatment.

He felt practically obligated to give it to her, basking in her pleasure as she began to come on him, drenching him with her cream.

Hermione gasped as he removed the heart, making sure she was lubricated before slipping slowly into her back passage. He'd had to have it since he saw her little ruby teasing him so sweetly.

He took long, slow strokes until she was begging him for more. He began to ride her harder, now confident she liked it.

"More," she gasped, pressing back to take him deeper.

He was already in a fantasy, he figured he'd see how far he could take it.

He grabbed the vibrator from beside them and ordered her to use it.

Draco was almost shocked when she complied, slipping it into her pussy as he continued to take her rear.

* * *

Hermione moaned and arched her back, feeling so full. She held the toy inside of her deeply, knowing he'd feel the vibrations against his cock and was rewarded with a loud moan from Malfoy.

Gods, this was so wrong. She was letting him fuck her like an animal, using her however he wanted - despite that never being the deal. Despite not being her boyfriend, or even her friend.

But there was no way she'd tell him to stop now. She'd always wanted someone to take her this way, spontaneous and rough… but never had the confidence to ask for it.

She felt another orgasm building, her muscles clenching around Draco and the toy as she couldn't help but cry out his name, scratching at her bed sheets.

She was glad she kept a soundproofed room.

Coming down from her high, she became desperate to turn him on more and to feel him finish.

"Finish in me Draco..." she ordered, letting the vibrator slip from her and focusing on moving in time against his rough thrusts.

He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and drew her close as he doubled his efforts, pressing into her as hard as he could and biting down hard on her neck as he squirted ribbon after ribbon of semen into her.

She felt filthy and violated by him. So much so, she almost came again with the eroticism of it.

* * *

Draco caught his breath and withdrew, holding her open to admire his handiwork, both of her entrances looking used.

She moaned and rocked her hips for him.

"You fuck like a whore Granger," he said, slapping her ass before standing up to right himself.

"I am not a whore," she corrected, standing up primly and walking towards her bathroom to clean up.

"Could have fooled me," he replied, smirking.

She looked angry, but her desire to clean up clearly overtook it as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Draco sighed as he looked down at the mess on the bed.

He'd always fantasised about doing that to a witch, he'd just never in his wildest dreams thought it would be Granger.

Damn. She was good. But she hated him, and probably would hate him more after that performance. Still, he was definitely going to try for a repeat performance anyway.

Not knowing what else to do, he pulled out his wand and used some charms to clean the toys, packed them away neatly and returned the box.

He cleaned up the sheets and straightened them up. It was the least he could do for her, given what she'd just let him do to her.

When she still hadn't come out from the bathroom and he heard the shower, he figured it was best to take his leave.

Draco left her room and wandered back down the hall to the party as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

More lemon less drizzle with that one! Lol. Not sure where it came from but errr… well I hope a few of you enjoyed it at least.


	21. Word Association

**Notes:** Got this idea from a short erotic story I read. No explicit smut in this one. Just sexy banter. M for mature language and themes, I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**Word Association**

* * *

"I don't agree that these Ministry muggle psychology classes are useful to us as Aurors," he said haughtily, sipping his wine.

"Of course, YOU wouldn't see the value in something muggle," she said, rolling her eyes and leaning back on the plush sofa.

She was only stuck talking to him because she was a good wingwoman anyway. _Bloody Ginny_, she thought darkly.

"Why are you here then, if you think I still hate muggles so much?" He asked defensively. She detected slight hurt in his tone and immediately felt guilty. He had done a lot to atone for the war, and perhaps her statement was unfair.

Hermione softened.

"I don't think that Malfoy... sorry... of course I wouldn't be here if I did. I'm here for Ginny. She and Blaise have wanted each other for years and I wasn't about to say no when Blaise suggested we all come here for drinks... this was her chance to finally let herself have what she wants," explained Hermione.

Draco smiled all the way to his eyes, so she knew she was forgiven for her comment. He actually looked rather handsome with a smile, rather than a smirk or a sneer. Not that she was keen to admit that to him.

"So, you're playing wingman... I'm doing the same. Obviously, with our history you wouldn't want to come home with me - but Blaise has been after Red for years, always moping when she starts seeing someone. I saw the moment was upon them and wanted to help too," he replied.

"The part where they practically humped each other on the other couch in front of us wasn't ideal..." Hermione remarked.

"No..." he snorted, "I was appreciative when you told them to 'get a bloody room,' - they'd put me off my cheese and crackers," he pouted.

"Poor little rich boy, put off his fancy cheese," she teased.

"It's a hard life," he joked.

"It is... but I'm not wrong about muggle psychology," she said, stubbornly returning to her earlier point.

"Alright, let's try that word one, what is it again?" He asked. Hermione figured staying up and talking to Malfoy was more interesting than going to bed (Ginny asked her to stick around so they could go home later) in one of Draco's guest rooms, so she decided to play the game.

"Word association is a method that's used in psychoanalysis. The person being treated says the first word they think of when a particular word is said, which might help explain how parts of the mind work," she explained in her typical, bookish way.

"Ah Yes, that one," he said, "alright, go on Granger... let's try," he added.

Hermione was suddenly nervous. She wondered where her mind might actually go when playing. After all, to give him words, she had to reply. So, the game was equally revealing for them both.

* * *

**Draco:** "Man"

**Hermione:** "Woman"

**Draco:** "Attractive," he said, with a glint in his eye.

_I see how this is_, she thought, surprising herself with her eagerness to flirt.

**Hermione:** "Flattery"

**Draco:** "Accurate"

**Hermione:** "Lie"

**Draco:** "Down"

**Hermione:** "Blanket"

**Draco:** "Bed"

**Hermione:** "Sleep"

**Draco:** "Pyjamas"

**Hermione:** "Nightdress"

**Draco:** "Sexy"

Hermione paused and pursed her lips. She wasn't sure she was comfortable where this was going, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of quitting when she was trying to prove a point.

**Hermione:** "Desire"

**Draco:** "Lust"

**Hermione:** "Want"

**Draco:** "Have"

**Hermione:** "Possess"

This time, Draco flushed. Seeming to decide to move to safer ground, he began a more innocent exchange.

_Haunt, soul, heaven, hell, sin, tempt…._

_Oh dear_, she thought, it was moving back to a sexual place again. She'd gone there to support Ginny, not shag Malfoy. Plus, how did she know he wasn't playing a game to see if he could trick her into making a move, then laugh at her?

Any thought of suggesting they stop, however, was extinguished when she made eye contact with him, the look on his face a complete dare to continue. She'd always been competitive with Malfoy, and this was no exception. But why did the stakes feel higher than usual?

This time, she decided to be bold. He faltered earlier when things got too romantic and sexual, she'd seen his blush. Now he was daring her to keep going. With that in mind, she concluded she should fight fire with fire.

"Tantalise," began Hermione, kicking off their next chain of back and forth.

_Torment, beg, appeal, please, thanks, merci, French, kiss, lips, tongue, moist, taste, flavour, hunger…_

Hermione felt a hunger in herself she hadn't ever quite felt before. She wondered if he could see it in her eyes as they looked at each other heatedly, neither willing to look away or back down from their challenge.

"Devour," Draco offered.

Hermione smirked, "Savour?"

He returned her smirk, "I do so like this game Granger… even if it's useless for an Auror, it's proving handy for a wizard to get to know a particularly haughty witch…" he said, licking his lips.

"Piss off Malfoy," she shot back, unwilling to let it go just yet.

He laughed and she issued him a challenging glare, offering the next word: "Haughty"

_Proud, arrogant, confident, lively, pert, bold, gorgeous_

Draco looked at her lips as he pronounced the word gorgeous, hanging on the 's' sound at the end.

"Flesh," she said, not sure where it came from.

Draco raised an eyebrow but continued.

_Carnal, appetite, crave, feed, mouth, oral, language, tongue, throat, swallow, blow, sensitive, skin_

Hermione felt her breathing becoming more erratic. They were absolutely talking about fucking… but were they just antagonising, or were they talking about fucking each other? She wasn't sure at this point. All she knew was that her knickers were soaked and she was hopelessly turned on by their back and forth.

"Soft," she replied, thinking of his skin…

"Knickers…" he said quickly. The ones she was wearing were actually made of a soft silk… surely, he couldn't have guessed that though?

"Wet," she said truthfully, looking down into her lap.

Draco bit his lip, "slide," he whispered.

And so, it began again.

_Flutter, pulse, beat, loud, hard, cock..._

Hermione exhaled. He'd said it, now it was all she could think about.

"Pussy," she said, noticing he was sliding up to her on the sofa. She had no desire to pull back. She wanted him closer if anything.

"Mmmm, open," he said, touching her collar bone.

Well, at least she had confirmed he was talking about fucking _her_. The want in his eyes was unmistakable. It was a game, but he was serious about the outcome.

"Penetrate," she said, chewing her lower lip and causing Draco to moan as he looked at it.

_Impale, thrust, submit, wild, animal, scratch, bite, uncontrolled, free, loose, tight, cunt, fuck, me, you, together, hot, volcanic, shake, tremble, quiver, erupt …_

Hermione shook her head, she could smell his cologne as he continued to stroke her collarbones and neck reverently, but he never strayed further, frustrating her. She didn't want to play the game anymore, she wanted to play with something else…

_explode, come, finish, applause…_

"Winner," he said, smirking at her and pulling back a little, letting her know the game was over.

* * *

"There you go… we learned something from it… we're both interested in sex," she said, finally tearing her eyes away from his and coughing awkwardly. The chemistry moments ago was explosive… but he'd pulled away. Now she was confused.

"So, we are in our 20's, it's not surprising we'd be thinking about sex," he said dismissively, "it hasn't proven much."

"I still think it's useful, but I take your point," she laughed, straightening her skirt and looking down. Maybe it was just a game…

"Since when do you ever take my points?" He pressed, grabbing the side of her skirt and yanking it straight, irritated by her fiddling with it.

Hermione squeaked, but recovered quickly.

"I take your points regularly at work…quietly, in my mind. I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction," she said haughtily.

"Oh, so you're withholding from me?... " He said, fixing her with a glare.

"Nothing you can do about it," she challenged, sipping her wine. It was surprising how much she'd actually enjoyed bantering with Malfoy. Their little game ended too abruptly, and he took his hands off her body entirely too soon for her tastes – but he was flirting with her again and she was quietly very pleased about it.

"I think you'd find there's a lot I could do about it, Granger," he said, his eyes darkening. His meaning was unmistakable and it wiped the smile from her face and soaked her knickers.

He smirked at her blush. Hermione composed herself and looked at him defiantly.

"Well, you let me know when you'd like to do something about it, _Malfoy_..." she said firmly, emphasising his name.

Draco smiled rather than smirked this time.

"You're such a difficult witch," he said, no malice in his tone.

"I know… Aren't Blaise and Ginny mean for _inflicting _me on you?" She replied sarcastically.

Draco's lip twitched.

"I've had a much nicer night here with you, than talking to the bimbos Blaise normally hangs around. I'm glad he _foisted_ you on me," he replied.

"Oh, I was _foisted _on you? Ginny _foisted_ YOU on me!" She teased.

Draco laughed.

"We might have to agree to disagree," he offered.

"How generous of you," she said, noticing he was once again moving into her personal space.

"I'm very generous Granger..." he almost whispered, wrapping his hand around her neck to cradle it as he gently guided her face to his, placing his lips against her ear, "_very_… generous."

"I wouldn't have you picked as such," she breathed, leaning into him subconsciously. His scent was nearly intoxicating.

"I could show you..." he offered, kissing her cheek and down to her neck. Her body shivered under his attentions.

"Show me," she whispered as his hand began to slide under her skirt.

"With pleasure," he said wickedly, pulling her towards his lap.

* * *

**Fin**


	22. A Simple Offer

**Plot: **Malfoy has something on Hermione. Will he use it against her? Of course he will.

**Notes:** Guys, it has been forever. I hope you are all safe out there. The world is LITERALLY crazy right now. I want you to know I am safe, well and employed and I hope this finds you all in much the same position.

I am sorry for my obscenely long hiatus. I haven't been able to write something I am in love with for so long… or finish anything. I think it may have been over a year since I posted? In the meantime, I have been reading a lot of fanfic… including some truly crap stuff, which I have enjoyed anyway. So, I realise, if I like reading whatever – maybe I need to just suck it up and post something to get back into the swing of it, even if I am not crazy in love with it – someone may enjoy it anyway. This is pretty light, because, the world is pretty dark right now…

Back when I was taking story requests, I got a few common themes – wanting jealous Hermione, wanting a briber/blackmail trope. So, I wrote this back IN APRIL 2019... However, I never finished it. But today I decided to give it a spit and polish, share it, and give you a say in how I end it. This is lemon drizzle... so if you want the drizzle speak now or forever hold your peace.

**Warning:** M for mature language and themes. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**A Simple Offer**

* * *

"How dare you!" she hissed angrily.

"How dare I? How dare you cheat on an EXAM" he hissed back at her. They were in a darkened and seldom used part of the library where he had dragged her moments prior. "Don't lie to me Granger, you can't keep up with me," he warned.

She sighed loudly. "Fine. It was just one. And it was divination which is only for quacks anyway. With everything going on I just didn't have time and if I don't get perfect results I don't get in the Ministry graduate program and if I don't get into that program I can't apply for the fast track to management course, and if I can't do that my 5 year plan is ruined and I will probably never be Minister for Magic," she rambled, "I normally wouldn't do it but I cracked under the pressure OK, cracked!" she finished, taking a loud breath. There was something cathartic about saying it aloud, irrespective of to whom, and under what circumstances the truth was being said.

"Tisk tisk, naughty girl, what will we do with you then?" he said, leaning against the shelf with an arrogance she had only ever seen rivalled by Lucius.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"What makes you think I want anything?" asked Draco, smirking at the frazzled little witch.

"You're a Malfoy, you always have an angle. Get it over with, what do you want?" she demanded, impatient.

"You think I mean to blackmail you?" he asked, mocking hurt and shock.

"Come off it Malfoy, we both know that's what you'll do. If you were going to tell on me you would have done so immediately. So, tell me what you want so we can get it over with," she said darkly.

"Bossy as ever Granger, but I believe we will do this on my terms. Since I am the one doing the blackmailing and you are the blackmailed, so to speak. I'll be in touch when I decide what I want," he said, studying his nails.

"You are a complete and utter prick, you know that Malfoy?" she replied bitterly.

"Granger, you flatter me too much!" he said, laughing as he walked away, leaving her between the dimly lit stacks to think about what a colossal mistake she had made.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall, covertly watching Hermione study whilst somehow, through sheer triumph of human spirit, she ignored Weasley and Potter arguing with full mouths, practically over the top of her.

What would he taunt the princess with? He needed something she would hate, but would not be too morally reprehensible. Despite common belief, when it came to morals, he did have a few of them. A few less than most, but a few none the less.

He also needed to think of how to get maximum benefit from it. Beyond just annoying the swotty little so-and-so.

Draco tuned back into the conversation behind him, where Blaise was regaling them with his Italian Stallion act. Draco rolled his eyes. "Blaise, I could get a date with anyone I wanted in this school," he said cockily, knowing it would bait the boy.

"You're real full of yourself Malfoy," sneered Blaise, "but face it, not every witch in this school cares about your stupid hair and your family vault!"

Draco snorted. "Any. Witch. I would BET on it," he said, catching sight of Granger yelling at Weasley from the corner of his eye. The corner of his mouth turned up, knowing he was leading Blaise right into a trap.

"Fine," he said, looking around for unattainable witches. Predictably, his eyes settled on Hermione.

"The Mudblood. Hermione Granger. Bring her to the next couple of Slytherin parties…since you're so great with witches and can get any one you want," said Blaise triumphantly, confident there was no way Granger would ever so much as willingly share the same room as Malfoy in her free time.

"Your bet is accepted. Now, WHEN I get her on my arm to the House party, I expect you to stop making passes at Pansy – and also announce to the entire boys' dorm that I am the greatest ladies' man at Hogwarts," said Draco.

"Fine, and if I win, you'll dump Parkinson all together so I can have her, plus announce to the dorm who the true King of Slytherin is," countered Blaise.

"It's a deal," he said, reaching to shake Blaise's hand. Beside him, Theo could only roll his eyes.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Draco knew it was unfair to use Pansy, a living woman, as a prize in a bet… but he didn't care. Plus, it's not like she would either. Whether she ended up with Draco or Blaise, she had a rich, pureblood wizard on her arm, which was realistically all she cared about. It was all any of them cared about really, thought Draco darkly.

Plus, he really liked to win.

* * *

"I've decided what I want," announced Draco bluntly, silencing the study area around them and casting a disillusionment charm so no one noticed them speaking.

Hermione dropped her quill land sat back, already exasperated. "And what is that?" she asked curtly.

"You to be my date for the Slytherin House Party… the next two actually," he said casually, leaning over the table to look at her homework. Hermione immediately turned it over and glared at him. "What?! I thought cheating was OK with you Granger… it's our thing," he teased.

"Fuck off," she snapped.

Hermione had heard about these debauched parties and groaned internally. A party was better than anything she had imagined he might demand, but this particular party? God knows what they would do to her!

"It's Slytherins only," she argued.

"That's not a formal rule," he replied.

"Definitely no Mudbloods," she said, almost pleading.

"Preferred, but not a rule," he said with a wolfish grin.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Blaise bet me that I couldn't get you to go with me," he said honestly. No need to lie to her, he had dirt on her anyway. She didn't have a choice.

"And let me guess," she ventured, "you had a hand in manipulating him to make this particular bet, knowing you had the material to hold over me to force my participation," she suggested, frowning.

"They don't call you the brightest witch of the age for nothing Granger," he said, reclining.

"What do you win?" she asked.

"Glory… and he will lay off lavishing Pansy with his attentions," he said, somewhat bitterly.

"Got some competition for Pugface do you?" she teased.

"There's nothing wrong with her face," replied Draco defensively.

"So that's a yes," Hermione snorted, enjoying having him on a slight backfoot for once.

"I don't appreciate anyone trying to take what's mine," said Draco coldly.

Hermione leaned forward, "If she's willing to be taken Malfoy, she isn't yours," she said quietly.

"Did I ask for your advice? Hmm?" he snapped, "swing by for a little friends chat?" NO!" he finished, frowning.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll speak to you later," he announced in a clipped tone, his robes swirling as he stalked away.

* * *

When she approached the Head Girls quarters, she frowned at the sight of him looming in her doorway.

"What do you want?" she snapped, before giving the portrait the password. She made a mental note to change it just as soon as he left.

"I already agreed to go to your party," she added flatly, stepping into the portrait and turning back to him.

"Well you won't be attending wearing anything you currently own," he said, holding up a large black bag.

Draco rudely pushed past her, sweeping past her effortlessly.

"Did I invite you in?" she asked sarcastically.

"Didn't have to," he said, turning his nose in the air as he dropped the bag on her bed.

"What is this?" she asked, touching the bag.

"What you'll be wearing," he responded matter-of-factly.

"You never said anything about an outfit Malfoy," she said, putting one hand on her hip.

"You never asked," he shrugged. Hermione seethed internally. He was such a smug git.

"Will that be all?" she asked through gritted teeth, nodding towards the door and praying the ferret would leave.

"Try it," he ordered. His stance was firm. Like an infestation, she was going to have a hard time getting him out.

"I am sure it is fine," she said, uncomfortable with the idea of putting on a fashion show for Draco Malfoy.

"Mudblood or not Granger, I am not attending a party with my closest peers with a witch on my arm dressed like a slob," he argued.

"I do not dress like a slob!" she snapped, eyes flashing.

Draco put his hands up in mock surrender, "dowdy then," he conceded.

"Fuck you," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. No matter how attractive he may look in his robes, he was a bastard through and through.

"You wish," he said, smirking. Hermione wanted to scream. Half because he was so rude and half because she wouldn't say no to a shag with him, a fact which horrified her to her core.

Hermione didn't dignify him with a response as she picked up the bag and walked to her small bathroom.

* * *

With no seating in the cramped quarters, he made himself comfortable on the bed. It was strange being in Granger's room, but any opportunity to rile her up was welcome to him. Getting to do it in new scenery was just a bonus.

"Fucking seriously?" she called a few minutes after she entered the bathroom and presumably put on what he selected for her. Draco smiled like the cat that got the cream.

"Who knew you had such a mouth on you Granger? Besides, Blaise will freak out when he sees that not only did I get you to this party, I got you there dressed like that. Live a little! This could be fun for you too Granger, shocking people…" he yelled back.

He heard her groan from the bathroom.

"Come on Granger, it will drive Pansy insane, I may not even need the second party," he called, trying to get the stubborn witch to come around to his way of thinking.

Hermione walked out, clearly unsure of herself in what he put her in.

The dress was black with a high neck, but showed off a lot of leg. 'One or the other,' as his mother always said.

Hermione squirmed under his gaze, clearly not accustomed to wearing such attention-grabbing clothes.

Draco pulled at his tie slightly when she wasn't looking at him, but was careful to keep his expression neutral. She looked fucking gorgeous. Her tanned skin, her thin shoulders, toned legs, petite body… and of course her wild head of curls cascading down her slender, biteable neck… He hadn't realised she was so… everything that turned him on in a witch. But he couldn't risk going to that place in his mind.

She was Hermione Granger. Know-it-all. Swot. Potter lover. Hated him. Not to mention being Muggleborn... Wait, why was he thinking of the word Muggleborn instead of Mudblood now? His inner dialogue had always been fine with the slur…

Needing to get the hell out of there he quickly moved for the portrait hole.

"That will do," he announced casually, as if unfazed by how good she looked, "I will pick you up at seven on Saturday," he added, turning to face her sour expression. "And get that look off your face by then," he added haughtily.

"Put something in writing Draco, I am not having you hold this over me forever," she said, looking at him evenly, her eyes full of strength. Why did she have to do that whilst looking so edible?

She turned, as if dismissing him, and began fossicking around in her trunk, presumably for something else to wear.

"I will send you an owl with something…" he began, admiring the way the straps of the dress cut a criss-cross into her toned, tanned upper back, "binding," he finished.

"Prick," she mumbled, reaching for the zip as she heard the door slam.

* * *

She couldn't understand it. Couldn't understand why he would dress her so beautifully, parade her around the Slytherin rooms like a prize, introduce her to everyone and suggest under threat of death they treat her with respect…AND allow her to catch him giving her so many lingering looks. She saw him looking at her body, her face, then to leave her standing alone while he practically shoved his hand in Pansy's knickers. It was disgusting. Abhorrent. Confusing…

Talk about mixed messages.

She was seething, and kicking herself mentally for it. She knew he was a prick of the highest order. He had tormented her for years, and now blackmailed her – he had always made his intentions clear. What kind of stupid girl would get so caught up just because he showed her the slightest bit of decorum? And subject herself to feeling jealous of Pansy '_Pugface_' Parkinson, of all people!

"It appears your date has no manners," said an amused voice behind her.

"Apparently," she said, downing her drink and turning towards the tall, attractive, brunette wizard who owned the voice.

He leaned in conspiratorially, "I think you're a much better option myself, but there is no accounting for taste," he said, nodding towards Draco and Pansy.

Hermione narrowed her eyes but shoved away the pang of unwanted jealousy at the sight.

The wizard extended his hand, "We've never met properly, I am Theo Nott," he said.

"I have heard about you, well, your family," she said icily, taking a step back. The Notts were known blood purists and enthusiastic supporters of Voldemort. He was likely speaking to her for nefarious reasons. A step back was wise, she figured, given she was in a snake den after all.

For his part, Theo never skipped a beat, "In that case, as you well know, we should judge a witch or wizard based on their qualities, not their families," he lectured, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

Hermione felt a little bit embarrassed about being schooled on tolerance by someone like him, but couldn't help how impressed she felt at how similar he sounded to her when on her high horse. Not to mention, his tone, his eyes, the weight of his words… she believed him. Slytherins were known for being excellent liars, but they were never too good at hiding distaste for muggleborns if they had it.

"Perhaps I was hasty," she admitted with a half-smile, "I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you Theo," she said, shaking his hand.

Theo beamed at the pretty little witch. He wasn't like his family, and he had always admired her academic skill from afar – always hoping to be paired with her for an assignment. He had never felt there was a situation he could approach her otherwise. Until this party, of course.

"So, Hermione… how did he get you here? Bribery... blackmail?" he asked. It was a bold question for a stranger, but something in her gut told her he was friend, not foe.

"Of course," she laughed, noticing they were still connected by the hands.

Theo loosened his grip on her hand, but still held it gently, leaving Hermione with a lone butterfly in the bottom of her stomach. "What do you think?!" she snorted.

"Blaise has always been an idiot. We've been friends since we were in nappies, you think he'd learn," he said, looking over at Blaise who was busy flirting with Daphne Greengrass, though still looking sullen about his lost bet.

"Can't argue with you there," she said, her mind slowly wandering away from the attractive but confusing Malfoy, distinctly in the direction of the charming boy in front of her.

"He's got something good on you then," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately," she groaned, not keen to admit to Theo what she had done.

"For you maybe, quite the opposite for me," he said, smiling wolfishly, "would you maybe, like to go for a walk?" he added hopefully.

Hermione blushed at the implication that Malfoy having run this scam was giving him an opportunity to speak to her. It was flirtatious to say the least, and made her feel special.

_Why not?_ Thought Hermione. This whole night had been crazy. Why not end it in a dark corner with an attractive Slytherin? Tomorrow, all would be forgotten and she would go back to her largely anonymous existence on the Hogwarts social scene.

"Sure," she said, locking her arm with his and walking out of the party, unseen by Draco.

* * *

"Ready for next week?" he asked, far too cheerfully.

Hermione groaned. She was hungover, and it was 7am on a Sunday. "What are you doing at my door at this ungodly hour Malfoy?" she said, rubbing her eyes as he pushed past her in his usual entitled fashion.

"Nice sleepwear," he said, laughing at her short-shorts covered in cartoon pineapples and oversize T-shirt from a fun run she did with her parents a few years back.

Hermione glared. "Shouldn't you be in bed with Pansy, you were practically inside of her last I saw you," she snapped, a little more sharply than intended. After all, he had ditched her as a date AND dragged her out of bed at 7 am on a Sunday.

Plus, she was resenting both being blackmailed and pitted against another witch just so Malfoy could keep his bed buddy.

"Jealous, are we?" he asked cockily, leaning against the wall by the door.

"Of you? No thank you Malfoy. I can't imagine you'd be worth my time," she replied dismissively.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said flippantly, wandering around the small room.

"So, what went wrong then?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"What makes you think something went wrong?" he said casually, eyeing some of the muggle photographs on her desk.

"You're here and not in bed hungover or in the company of a witch," she said, shrugging.

Malfoy sighed. "Brightest witch in the age and all of that."

Hermione didn't reply, she just looked at him inquisitively until he spoke again.

"Fine. Pansy got pissed off at me because I went looking for you. I figured that even though things were going well, I should walk you home from the dungeons, given I lured you down there. Whatever you think of my family, I was raised right. As you can imagine, she didn't enjoy me cutting short our little tryst to go and look for another witch… especially a mud…muggleborn. Didn't understand it. So really Granger, my misfortune is all your fault," he finished.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "It's OK Granger," he said calmly, "I can't blame you for already being gone when I came out, I didn't expect you to cut it down there for very long anyway."

Draco began picking up books from her bedside table and examining them.

"I had a good time actually," she said defensively, crossing her arms.

Draco gave her a sceptical look and continued eying her possessions like the entitled prat he was. Like the world was his oyster, and nothing was out of bounds.

Regardless of his scepticism, what she said was true. Things with Theo had gone well. Really well. He had been a perfect gentleman, walking around the castle with her and speaking enthusiastically on their shared interests until the wee hours of the morning.

Draco picked up a particularly old, rare volume next to her bed and squinted, scrunching up his nose. "Why do you have one of Nott's precious textbooks?" he asked.

"He gave it to me to read," she said innocently.

"He gave it to you to read," repeated Malfoy slowly.

Hermione suddenly felt guilty for no apparent reason.

"Yes, to read. I can only get new editions of course, which have edited away much of the older, valuable content. His copy is far more detailed," she shrugged, sitting down at her desk. This allowed Draco to somewhat loom over her in the small area, but she was sick of letting him think he could make her uncomfortable in her own space.

"Of course, our family libraries are unparalleled. But I am confused as to why he would give YOU such a thing," he replied, "I wasn't aware you two were friendly."

"Well, we spent some time together last night," she admitted.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, curious.

"Yes. We got talking at the party then went for a walk and then we wound up here and…" she trailed off, thinking better than to mention their brief but exceedingly hot and heavy snog session. She didn't need Malfoy knowing Theo had his hand in her knickers the night before – lest more trouble come her way.

"And…" prompted Draco.

"Nothing, he just walked me home because my date was nowhere to be seen," Hermione lied badly.

Draco silently seethed. He had wondered why she looked so tired after leaving so early, not to mention her smile was a little brighter than usual. It's not like he wanted her, but he didn't want any of his friends having her either. Even though he was indisposed with Pansy at the time, he didn't appreciate Nott stealing her away from him.

"Well, you can't do that," he said evenly, "we have a deal. You are MY date for these parties, or do you want everyone else to know you are a cheat?" he threatened. Hermione noted his eyes were hard and cold.

Hermione shrunk back into her seat. "No," she admitted quietly.

"Good," he said cheerfully, his threatening demeanour disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"I will be by with another dress," he said casually, taking Theo's book in hand as he walked for the door. "I'll get this back to Nott," he added, walking out.

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and moped, staring at the absence where the book was, feeling downtrodden.

Was it too much to ask to have a little romance? Scraps of attention from Ron had proven tiresome, Malfoy wasn't an option and Theo had seemed like a welcome distraction from the pressures of her every day life. Kind, academic, handsome and interested in her. How often did that come along?

She sighed deeply. Malfoy did send paperwork to formalise their arrangement. She would just have to stay away from Theo until she met the obligation of the second party. Then she could do whatever she wanted. That thought comforted her somewhat.

Not that she understood why Draco should care anyway. He was clearly hung up on Parkinson for reasons she would never understand.

Another strange feeling of jealousy gnawed threateningly in her gut, but she pushed it away as she had done in the party. She couldn't entertain the idea she might be jealous because she had a bit of a thing for the aloof blonde. Perhaps this was the 'bad boy' stage she had been warned women had. She'd always thought she was too smart for that… but maybe she wasn't?

"Stupid girl," she muttered to herself, putting a pillow over her face as the realisation took her.

* * *

**Fin… or is it?**

* * *

Please submit preferred ending ideas in the reviews. Hopefully I can beat this writers block and create something fun.

Also, I completed a darker toned story with half vampire Draco (yes, I have been reading True Blood Fan Fic… fight me). Just like, gratuitous classic fanfic vibes. It is in the 'Dinner Party and Other Tales' set.

Also if you were one of my regular reviewers before – can you please let me know you are OK? xx


	23. A Simple Offer II

**Note:** Thanks for your comments on my long overdue last instalment. I have made some minor changes to the story to make it read better as it was written a bit sloppily (apologies, a lot going on). So, I think it is a lot better now for those who may want to go back for a read and refresh ahead of Part2. I also did write the Vampire Draco fic I mentioned, it's in "_The Dinner Party and Other Tales_" if you have yet to read it.

This is dedicated to _AmethystRoseMalfoy _who put in a suggestion for how to finish it which was basically a dope plot outline so this is more or less what she suggested. Thanks, and so good to see your name my love! xx

**Disclaimer:** M for adult audiences only and I do not own HP.

* * *

**A Simple Offer II**

* * *

Hermione snorted and took a big sip of firewhiskey. She couldn't believe had had made such a big song and dance about her and Theo, dragged her to this party dressed up like a complete slapper, and then left her to molest Pansy on the other side of the room as though she was not there at all.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the rambling of Blaise Zabini, currently 'impressing' several younger Slytherin witches with tales of his mother's estate in Italy.

Beside her, she heard Theo snort. Clearly having noticed that Draco was distracted, he'd made his way to Hermione's side and she was quietly pleased about the development.

"Looks like you've fulfilled whatever debt you have to Draco and he is quite busy right now… too busy to say, walk you home?" he whispered, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione was just as excited for a reason to leave (without looking like a rejected loser) as she was to spend more time with Theo. Their heated moment after the last party has surely not left her mind since, even if she did still have some confusing feelings about Draco in the mix.

"I should probably say something to Draco," she replied, biting her lower lip.

Theo smiled serenely. "He seems rather busy Hermione, do you really want to interrupt?" he asked innocently.

Hermione glanced over and felt a small sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as Draco whispered something into Pansy's ear before kissing her neck. It really was gross.

She bit back the urge to yell 'get a room!' at full volume and instead turned to Theo and nodded. Disappointed though she was that she hadn't captured the blonde's interest despite her strange curiously, she wasn't one to waste her time on unrequited love or lust and instead decided to appreciate the handsome wizard currently offering her his hand.

"Let's go then," she said, taking his hand and strolling out of the party with him. Though their exit was quiet, it did not go unnoticed by several Slytherins.

* * *

"I should go find Granger," said Draco, ignoring Pansy's pouting while focusing his blurry vision on Zabini. He really had too many drinks tonight and was realising he was perhaps a little neglectful of the Gryffindor and entirely too publicly amorous with Pansy, carried away by teenage hormones and a lot of booze.

"No need mate," laughed Blaise.

"Why's that?" Draco asked, suspicious.

"Theo took care of her. Left holding her hand about fifteen minutes ago… he's probably balls deep in her Chamber of Secrets by now," he replied, cackling at his own crude joke.

Draco felt his blood boil and his hand tightened around Pansy's involuntarily.

"Why do you care?" scoffed Pansy. "She was just a bet anyway, wasn't she?" she added, looking up at him with what doe eyes that had absolutely no impact on him.

"She came with me though!" he snapped.

"So? You had your tongue down Pansy's throat and frankly she actually looked none too pleased about it. Not sure if she was just pissed you made her look like a mug or if the princess actually has a thing for you," replied Blaise, pretending to be bored by the whole thing. Draco knew that was far from the truth. Blaise loved this kind of drama.

"It was rude to leave without saying anything," he pouted.

"Ohhh, is it you that has a thing for the princess then?" asked Blaise, turning to smirk at Pansy after dropping that little bomb.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but was distracted by Pansy pulling her hand away.

"You need to sort yourself out Draco Malfoy!" she snapped, "what would your father say? Lusting after mudbloods?" she added coolly.

Draco wasn't sure why but he was offended by her use of the word. He just did not want Hermione addressed in the manner anymore.

"Pansy, you know that word isn't appropriate anymore," he lectured.

"Oh! Piss off would you. If I needed confirmation you have a thing for her, defending her against my correct assessment of her station in life is certainly it," she snapped, flipping her hair dramatically before she stormed off as Blaise doubled over in laughter.

"You are an absolute bellend!" hissed Draco, punching Blaise in the arm. The worst part was he'd lost all interest in Pansy now and couldn't get the image of Theo violating Granger in some dark corner out of his mind. More disturbing still was the raging jealousy that it wasn't him.

"Look mate. You made yourself an easy target," replied Blaise, straightening up and getting a handle on his laughter.

"So, she looked upset?" asked Draco, somewhat hopefully, though he felt he masked it well.

"Honestly?" asked Blaise, more serious now. Unlike many, he was able to see past Draco's well-kept façade and realised there was more to this than the rivalry he had with Theo.

"Yeah," said Draco, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, honestly... she looked jealous and a bit hurt. She tried to cover it up but… I mean, it wasn't hard to see through. But she seemed to cheer up when Theo came along. I think she did suggest she say goodbye to you but he talked her out of it… you were pretty indisposed at the time so I guess she agreed it wouldn't be a welcome intrusion to go over there," said the tall brunette honestly.

"well, shit," replied Draco, unsure what to do with the information.

* * *

"Oh, hey Malfoy," said Hermione, almost spilling some punch on herself as she slipped through one of the many dungeon hallways.

"Granger," he replied, nodding.

"How, um… how are you?" she asked, a light flush over her pretty cheeks. She'd had a few drinks he noted. He also couldn't help but notice the small bruise on her neck.

He pursed his lips as he considered the love bite.

Granger had been dating Theo for a few weeks now, much to Draco's up to now secret annoyance.

"Not as well as you I see," he said, pointing to the bruise with his cup.

Hermione's arm flew up and she blushed furiously.

"Shit!" she hissed.

Draco couldn't help but find it endearing. Girls in his circle would certainly not be embarrassed by it. They'd see it as a badge of honour.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Granger…" he laughed.

She seemed to relax then.

"Sorry, I am just not used to… that sort of thing," she admitted.

"No need to apologise Granger," he smirked, taking advantage of the privacy the dark hall afforded by stepping into her personal space.

"Is that so?" she asked, a little more flirtatiously than she may have if she hadn't had a questionable number of drinks.

"It is so," he said, flicking a lock of hair that had fallen over the mark. "Although, maybe you should apologise that it wasn't me to give that to you."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, her brilliant but foggy mind clearly trying to make sense of what he was saying. She'd have a hard time, given he hadn't yet made sense of his own feelings and impulses towards her recently.

"You took me to two parties and spent the whole time trying to get in another girl's knickers," she finally replied, trying to slip past.

Draco grit his teeth and blocked her path, looking around to check they were still alone.

"That was a mistake," he replied, keeping her in place.

"Twice?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you have liked me to pay you that kind of attention?" he asked.

Hermione chewed her lower lip.

"I think I might have," she confessed, looking up at him with eyes he found hard not to get lost in.

Unfortunately, he spent too long thinking about the implications of her answer and she slipped away, lost to him like a snitch in the wind.

* * *

"Granger…" greeted Draco, "where's Nott? Surely this Hogsmeade trip is the perfect opportunity to woo you with those pureblood manners of his," he added, somewhat bitter.

As weeks went on watching them date was worse and worse. He didn't think it was that serious between them, they certainly did not appear to be courting in such a way that would lead to a more serious commitment, but it needled him none the less.

For his part, things had fizzled with Pansy ever since she realised that he had a schoolboy crush on Granger and he'd yet to find a suitable replacement for his bed.

"If you must know, he has gone home to deal with a family matter," she replied coolly, unimpressed with his remark.

"Oh, sorry Granger," he replied.

"Sorry?" she asked, stopping dead in the snow in shock.

"Yes, I have been known to say it!" he snapped, refusing to look at her.

"No, you haven't," she laughed.

Draco looked up and smiled, encouraged by her laughter.

"Okay, no I don't," he admitted, smirking.

"You should work on that," she replied, clearly joking with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you like to help me?" he replied, stepping forward and gesturing that he would like to carry her new books.

"Well, you do have a number of things to apologise to me for so I would be as good a test subject as any," she said flippantly, handing him the new tomes.

Draco's mouth was dry. This was certainly not his area of expertise.

"Would you like to get a coffee with me?" he asked suddenly.

"Now?" she asked.

"It's as good a time as any isn't it?" he retorted.

"I am not sure… Theo…" she replied.

"Has he given you a token of his commitment?" asked Draco seriously.

"What?" she asked.

"So, that's a no," he snorted.

"If he was serious about you Granger, he would give you a token, it is how we were raised," he replied. "He shouldn't be giving you love bites if he isn't willing to make a commitment to you."

"That is rich coming from a wizard who goes through witches like fresh underwear," she snapped.

"Ouch," he said, putting his hand on his heart.

"Why does it need a label," she replied, trying and failing to appear unfazed.

"It does not need a label but if he has given you no token despite dating you, it is not serious. Alternatively, if you are both fine with it not being serious, then where is the issue in your getting a warm drink with another, better wizard?" he asked, flashing her the most charming smile he could muster.

_'Shit, logic!'_ she thought angrily.

"You only took me out to win a bet with Zabini, Draco," she said seriously.

"And I declined to collect on that bet after what happened," he said truthfully, looking around to make sure their conversation was private.

"What happened?" she asked challengingly.

"I fucked up and let a lucky git take home the witch I brought with me and neglected," he replied, cards on the table.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. She couldn't believe he'd been so direct with her. It was very… un-Malfoy.

"I am confused now," she breathed, as he took a step into her space and nudged her into the alley they were standing near for added privacy.

"Does this," he began, stroking her cheekbone, "help?" he added, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She immediately leaned into the warmth.

Draco dropped the books and pulled her close, demanding entrance to her sweet mouth.

Hermione groaned and grabbed his coat. She enjoyed kissing Theo, but despite the number of times they'd been hot and heavy, it never led to the physical reaction only one innocent kiss with Draco was giving her.

Finally finding the willpower to stop, she stood back. Draco looked at her intently, seemingly trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," she said replied, not letting her eyes drop from his.

"Yeah," he replied, seeming as shocked by the power of it as her.

"Sooo…" she said, looking down at her beautiful new books, thrown haphazardly in the snow.

"Sorry about the books… can I take you for a coffee to make up for it?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," she said, deciding that she would worry about Theo later. After all, she was young… and she knew enough about courtship in the wizarding world to know Draco wasn't lying when he mentioned the significance of Theo having yet to commit to a token.

"Excellent," he said, giving her a sinful smirk. "And after, perhaps I could walk you home?" he added, his tone loaded with inuendo.

"I think I'd like that," she replied, wicked thoughts of the two of them sweeping through her curious mind.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Alright squad, that was more drizzle than lemon, but some stories just don't go down the shameless smut road. What should I write next? I need some good scenarios to put our star-crossed lovers into. That's my biggest block at the moment! I read your reviews so let me know if you have any ideas.

Finally, please stay safe out there. The world is still a really dark place right now and I hope each and every one of you is in the best possible position you can be in through this.

xx


End file.
